Angels in disguise
by Crikeynettle
Summary: What happens after you die? Does any body really know? After seeing so many, Dark is forced to find out the truth. Lots of angsting, please read and review xXx
1. Risa

Okay! Hello every one! Welcome to 'Angels In Disguise'! My second Fanfiction! eeeeeeee! I'm so happy! XD

(Trying to ignore the fact that I have no actual story line here… oh well, lets hope it turns out okay! Fingers crossed!)

So, here it is, hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Daisuke strolled along the pavement, his feelings a web of joy and happiness. Walking home from school, he didn't have a care in the world. He sighed, his light headed mind soaring along with the few clouds that floated above him. The golden sunlight shone down on him, bathing him in the orange sheen that hung over every thing. Making every thing unbelievably calm. 

_Why so happy, Daisuke? _Came Dark's voice out of the back of Daisuke's mind, his tone slightly mocking.

He sighed again, "I dunno," He grinned, unable to stop smiling, "I guess its just such a wonderful day, and…" His smile widened, "It's kinda a special day tomorrow."

_Why? What's happening tomorrow? What's so special about Wednesdays?_

"Not any old Wednesday, have you really forgotten?" He said, still smiling.

_About what? That you like Wednesdays? _

"It's…umm…" He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, "It's my birthday tomorrow…"

Dark fell silent, _15, right? _

Daisuke nodded silently, slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, 15 years old – a whole year since we met."

_How sweet._ Dark mocked again, his voice dripping with sarcasm. _It can be our special day, our anniversary… _Dark grinned. Had it really been a whole year? A year? His grin faded, he let out a sigh of sadness and sorrow. Longing and fear. Terror and anticipation.

"Hey! Hey, Daisuke!" A female voice pierced the silence, "Wait up!"

Daisuke turned round to see Risa Harada running towards him, the wind blowing her long brown hair out of place, her feet pounding against the leave covered earth, "Hey," He smiled widely.

"Daisuke," Her lips formed a tender smile, "I didn't see you at school today?"

"Yeah…" His grin became more forced, racking his brain, trying to think of a good excuse, "Umm…I was busy…"

"Oh – Well…" She tore her eyes away from his with embarrassment, "Just wanted to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A huge beam entered her face, lighting it up with happiness.

_You told every one? _ Dark sniggered.

"Huh?" A smile pulled on his lips, "How'd you know?"

"Riku told me."

"Ohh…" The smile awakened on his face, "Thank you, Risa!" His heard warmed at the thought of some one going through the trouble of getting him a birthday present.

"It's okay – here." She pushed a box into his hands. It was wrapped up in white paper messily, with a pink ribbon tied over it untidily, "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it up properly…"

"It's fine!" Daisuke grinned, "Thank you again!"

They reached a road, the smell of pollution wafting through the summer day. Cars rushed by, the noise almost unbearable. But they ignored it and kept on smiling through their headaches.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Risa asked, no smile visible on her face, her mouth open in an offended, accusing stare.

"I'm going to wait till tomorrow," He said firmly.

The noise of the cars dulled slightly, and they automatically stepped out onto the road.

"Wow," Risa smiled, "So-…"

But Daisuke never heard what Risa Harada had to say.

The harmless summers day torn into pieces by a single action.

A car had whisked Risa away, throwing her down onto the concrete road, leaving her on the floor, the car already picking up speed and turning a corner – its windows splattered with blood.

Dark's silent scream mingled with Daisuke's yell of shock, surprise, desperation and fear.

Rushing over to the bleeding girl, Daisuke's eyes filled with tears already, "Risa! Risa, answer me!" He called out to her, willing her to speak, to tell him every thing was fine, then for them to smile. But that couldn't happen. Not now.

_Risa?...RISA? _

"Risa!"

_RISA!_

Daisuke wiped his tears away, not allowing himself to give up on her straight away – he had to believe she was okay. He picked up her hand shakily, thumbling with her wrist – trying to feel her pulse.

Both boys in silent tears, desperate not to let them show. But their efforts were all in vain. Cars pulled over, people calling out to them – but Daisuke didn't hear them. To intent on finding what he needed to carry on living.

A pulse.

His clammy fingers pressed down on her warm wrist, brushing against the wonderful feel of life. At least she was alive.

"Risa!" He blubbered, rubbing away his tears with the sleeve of his uniform quickly.

He looked down at his cloths. The white cotton covered in blood.

But it wasn't Risa's.

* * *

T.T 

I know this is terrible, but its gunna get better (promise!) – and I know its loads like my old one, sorry about that, too… But it's going to have a totally different plot! (when I get an actual story line, I mean XD)

Well, please review – I beg of you!

thanks for reading, it is going to get better, honest :)


	2. Hospital

Hey every one! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, hope you'll forgive me :)

Good news! I've thought of an okayish story line! Yippieee! Keep reading begs

Thanks for the reviews! – Keep it up!

* * *

If it wasn't Risa's blood covering his white uniform, then whose was it? His. 

He stared down at his torso. Soaked in blood, the pain suddenly decided to greet him.

He screamed out in agony, in the background, he could hear Dark's screams and roars of rage.

Krad stood behind Daisuke, smiling. His eyes glittering with murder.

"D-Dark!" Daisuke shouted unstably, trying to see the wound that was causing him so much blood and pain. There was none.

"Good bye, Daisuke…" Krad snarled, his eyes wide with malice, "Farewell."

Daisuke flopped down onto the cold, hard floor. Feeling the slimy surface of the blood covered ground, he strained his eyes, fixing on the lifeless body of Risa. Both of them clothed in crimson blood. Cuts were visible all over Risa's pale skin, but no wounds could be seen on the red head next to her. Then how was he bleeding?

Dark was stunned, the deafening sound of an ambulance grew loader. _NO! _Dark yelled, paramedics couldn't heal his broken and pain stricken tamer. Peering out of Daisuke's eyes, he saw that the murderer Krad was no where to be seen. Coward.

Daisuke's head ached with all this death, Risa? How could his first love _die_?

_H-How could you die! _Dark yelled, tired of Daisuke's selflessness even now.

He? Him? Daisuke was dying too? What of Riku? The two people she'd trusted most: lost. Useless. Lifeless. His mind over flowing with unanswerable questions, he tried to clear his head, wanting to relax.

Heavy with emotion and pain, he turned his ringing head towards the bright flashing lights of the ambulance that had pulled up beside them, blurred faces rushed towards them.

The world became slowly black, ceasing to exist. The agonizing questions still floated at the back of his mind, still unanswered by the stunned Dark.

Men and woman crowded around the two fallen teenagers, shouting instructions, bewildered to see no wound across Daisuke's torso. Risa was almost forgotten, the car crash seemed insignificant compared to the mystery of Daisuke Niwa.

The confusion passed, and the two bodies were placed in the back of the ambulance, rushing to the hospital.

Dark almost gave up hope. All the damned hospital would do would make it worse. And all he could do was yell? Pathetic. Drowned in his sorrow, he just waited for Daisuke to speak to him again. _Hoped_ that Daisuke would speak to him again.

* * *

"Yes, Mr. Niwa has stopped bleeding." 

"And you still have no idea what was causing it?"

"No, Sir."

"Good, any thing else?"

"Yes…Sir… Although he's stopped bleeding, he seems to…"

"What?"

"He seems to… Have no energy, he's _weak._"

"That's normal, isn't it – after that, it could be shock…Or the drugs…?"

"Yes, those were my thoughts, but…He's been like that for two weeks running, he still can't walk…or talk, his body simply isn't functioning."

Four weeks had passed. Dark's voice was hoarse from screaming out in pain and frustration.

* * *

Risa's body was gone. One night it had been there, and the next…It wasn't. Dead and buried. Deep beneath the earth, enclosed in a wooden coffin, clothed in black – Risa Harada's blank expressionless face lay still, her eyes wide open. Her spirit had left this cruel world.

* * *

Riku had barely spent a moment away from Daisuke's cold, hard hospital bed. She couldn't control her tears any more.

* * *

I know its short and terrible, but I promise it's only going to get better (hope it's only going to get better XD ) 

Well, thank you for reading, please review : )


	3. Stopping

Dark sighed, his head aching from another night of calling out for Daisuke. The invisible wound from Krad's cursed sword shouldn't have been that serious. _Daisuke? Daisuke! Daisuke! _Though Dark was still fantasizing the hope that Daisuke would awaken from the sleep like coma – his voice was starting to fill with fear and exasperation.

Riku was still staring wordlessly into Daisuke's relaxed face, the same mixed feelings flooding through her heart as Dark. Wishing him to wake up. Wanting him to tell her every thing was alright. Needing him to smile. She let tragic memories of Risa and Daisuke wash over her, bathing her in her pain and misery, "Dai," She said softly, her eyes closed, "Dai, please wake up…" The same old familiar words wondered out of her mouth involuntarily, "Risa…Please come back…" Her mind trailed off into sleep.

Dark sighed for the hundredth time, _Daisuke, _anger taking its vice like grip on his heart, _Daisuke, can't you see that you're hurting every one! _He paused, still no reaction from the motionless Daisuke, his voice grew loader, echoing in the emptiness. _Your parents, Riku, that two faced brat Satoshi, me… _He trailed off, slightly ashamed of his anger. It wasn't like this was the first time that Daisuke had been lost for a while… Those times had hurt him too…But not as much as this, something was different, more _twisted_, more _evil_, more _sinister_. More_ dark_.

Tears trickled down Riku's slim face, unaware of the droplets of pain and sorrow flooding down her cheeks she called out pathetically, "Daisuke, _please_ come back… Daisuke …" The strangled sobs cut her words off.

Dark watched grimly as the girl he had loved cried tears of her love to his tamer, tearing him slowly apart.

"Daisuke!" She sniffed, wide awake now, "Daisuke, Risa! Why'd you have to leave me!"

_Risa? _Dark's clouded eyes suddenly opened to the death of his loved one. _RISA? _Tears spilled over his face, the two losses seemed to brake him, one he'd barely been able to cope with – and…hopefully…Daisuke would reawaken, but Risa? Dead? _Dead!_

The loss of loved ones is was far more painful and agonizing than his own death.

Dark and Riku silently poured out their sorrow through their pain stricken tears. Each mourning the same deaths. Each felt alone and worthless. Useless, wanting this horrible life to end. The only thing that kept the two going was the thought of Daisuke coming back.

"Riku Harada?" A nurse entered, carrying a trolley of needles and various bottles of clear liquid.

Riku immediately looked up, trying to wipe away the many tears, trying to cover up the fact that she was torn apart.

The nurse smiled gently, "Riku, visitors time is up now," She said softly, her face plastered with sympathy.

"Oh, sorry," Riku replied quickly, masking the grief in her voice, sniffing and rushing to gather up her things.

The nurse saw through the weak act of carelessness, "How do you know him?" She asked another gentle question, trying to make conversation feebly.

"Umm," Riku paused, this woman, obviously attempting to help, had touched the most sensitive of topics, she turned her back on the woman, afraid of a fresh wave of tears, "He's…My…Umm…"

"Sorry, you don't have to answer," The woman said quickly, aware of the sorrow.

Riku sighed, picking up her coat and standing up, "Thanks," She said, avoiding the nurses' eye contact.

"Bye," The nurse smiled again.

"Nice to meet you," Riku said, rushing out the door, her voice filled with forced politeness. Slowing down when she was out of earshot of the random doctors and nurses walking along the corridor, she let the tears resume their fast and heavy flow.

Quickening her pace, she headed home.

* * *

Dark's mind was still over flowing with thoughts of Daisuke and Risa. What would he do without them? _Dai, please wake up!_ His voice filled with tragic sorrow, pleading helplessly.

* * *

Daisuke's slender frame jerked up into a sitting position, the bright lights blinding him. Blood poured out of his open mouth, coughing and spluttering, he wretched. 

Doctors and nurses came running into the brightly lit room, seeing him awake brought self satisfied smiles onto their faces.

Dark had the biggest grin on his face, forgetting his tragic life for an instant, over whelmed with joy at seeing Daisuke move. Not so joyful at seeing him throw up tones of blood. _DAISUKE! _

Daisuke didn't give any signs that he'd heard him, or any one – he was just intent on throwing up the blood.

"Doctor, what do we do!" The nurse with the sympathetic smile said blankly.

"I…I…" The doctor said, obviously in shock from Daisuke's sudden 'recovery', "I don't… I…I…" He stammered.

Daisuke jerked and twitched, still spluttering blood, "D -" More coughing, "D-D-Da…rk!"

_Daisuke, Daisuke – hold on, it's going to be okay, just HOLD ON_! Dark lied through his teeth, any thing to make it better. For now.

"D…" More blood, "Dark!" He yelled, "He – Help!" His head throbbed with pain, chocking on the putrid blood, his eyes burned up with agony – all he could see was blinding white light that, if possible, seemed to be getting brighter.

The doctors took this new piece of choked sound in. "Dark!" One of them yelled, "As in-"

"The 'Phantom Thief Dark', right!"

"Niwa, is that true? Do you know Dark?" All thoughts of medical training seemed to abandon them.

Daisuke didn't reply, he just wanted this pain to stop, "Dark!" He moaned, "M-M-Make it…Stop!"

_Don't worry, Daisuke, it will, it will! Just hold on! _

"Stop it!" The pain intensifying, "DARK!"

_I know, I know! Just… Just a few more minutes, then…then it will be okay again – just don't let go! _Dark yelled back in despair, not even sure weather Daisuke could hear him.

"I can't!" The flow of blood stopped abruptly, but Daisuke still writhed in pain, "I can't do it! I want it to stop! Dark – Make it STOP!"

And it did.

Stopped. Daisuke stopped.

* * *

Hey every one! thank you again for the reviews, please keep it up: ) 

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it : )


	4. Ai

Daisuke flopped back down onto the bed, the pain vanishing, his mind returned to him, only to ebb away from him again. The blinding white light replaced with a dark, intimidating black nothingness.

_Daisuke, Daisuke – Are you okay! What's wrong! _

"Dark…Thank you," Daisuke said softly, his voice relaxed, with a slight trace of fear hidden beneath the happiness.

_Thank you? For what? _

"Fo…For making…It stop…"

_But…I didn't! _

Daisuke took no notice of Dark's meaningless confession, the darkness seemed to take its icy grip on his unstable heart – closing his mind to all the things around him.

_Daisuke? Where are you going? What are you doing! Daisuke!_

"Daisuke?" The speechless doctors asked, still not sparing a single thought for medical training.

The ginger haired boy lay in the hospital ward. Life slowly leaving him – or was he leaving life? His head pulsed with questions, was he really about to die? What happens when you die? Who'll tell Riku good bye? Will Risa be there, where ever he was going? How would his parents cope? Would they be sad, or would they be happy that their only son was the great Phantom Thief Dark? What would Dark do? Would Dark be sad too? No. He would win this body, he would be happy that I wasn't there to get in the way.

Tears seeped out of Daisuke's closed eyes.

_Daisuke, what's wrong! _Dark shouted with growing frustration, if only he knew, he could help.

"Bye…" Daisuke sighed, the questions seemed to not matter any more, he felt light headed and… Free? No. A fake sense of free, he knew once he escaped this world, he would just be trapped again. Or would he? Well, what ever it was, it felt horrible and fake.

_Daisuke, _Dark suddenly understood – he felt stupid for not realizing earlier, _don't. Don't leave here, not yet. Please, don't leave us._ An awful nightmarish fantasy entered his mind, that was already over flowing with fear – he didn't need any more dread or terror. But he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head: A world without Daisuke. _Daisuke, don't leave me. _

Daisuke smiled, the dried blood cracking around his mouth – he was wanted.

He didn't want to leave yet, no, not now. His smile became more vivid, his heart seemed to soar, the worry and fright in his head seemed to vanish.

_Daisuke?_

"I'm here…" He said, still beaming. He sat up, staring at all of the blood surrounding him. His blood.

The bewildered doctors stepped back, guilt settling into their hearts – they hadn't helped at all. But at least he was alive.

* * *

Daisuke sat up in bed, agitated and restless. Wanting to get out of here, but knowing he was to weak. His heart felt… Not like it used to. 

It had been a whole week since his dramatic 'recovery', and the doctors still had no idea what had caused it. Dark hadn't spoken to Daisuke since.

A familiar face entered the hospital ward, "Daisuke!" Riku ran to his side.

"Hello, Riku," He smiled cheerfully.

"H-How are you!" She stammered, over flowing with joy and wonder at Daisuke being awake. The dreaded tears crept down her cheeks, thankfully, not with sorrow.

"Fine!" He lied through his teeth, "And are you okay?"

"Yeah, why…why wouldn't I be?"

Silence took over the conversation. Lies brought the awkward slice deeper.

"So…When is the hospital letting you out?" Riku smiled, covering up her emotions.

"Umm, I think its tomorrow," Daisuke replied lamely, "Have I missed much in school?"

"Not really…"

"Oh, good."

Riku sat down, both of them avoiding each others eye contact, each wanting to spill their bursting hearts out to each other, but neither of them wanting to go first.

The silence returned.

"Yeah…" Riku said slowly, uncomfortably.

"So how's Risa?" Daisuke asked, an innocent conversation starter to him, but a deep wound that had just reopened to Riku.

"She…Umm…" The only child burst into floods of painful tears. Daisuke jumped out of bed, feeling his heart fill with agony at the sudden movement.   
"Riku!" He stuttered, "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He brought her into a heart felt embrace, Riku held onto Daisuke, bringing him closer, wanting her worries to disappear, to vanish – for Risa to re-enter her pain stricken life.

"It's…It's okay…" Riku said feebly, letting go of Daisuke.

A nurse rushed into the ward, "Mr. Niwa!" She screeched, "You should not be out of bed!" She shouted harshly.

"Sorry…" Daisuke said softly, to both the fuming nurse, and the tearful Riku.

"Well." The woman said, bringing herself up to her full height, "I should think that as you only had a day left in here, you wouldn't want to," She paused, searching for words, "Re-Injure yourself." She shouted, then bustled off to shout at other patients.

"I… I should be going now…" Riku said, grabbing her coat and pulling it on.

Daisuke's painful heart reawakened with sorrow, "Oh, okay," He forced on a realistic smile.

A familiar voice sounded across the ward, "Hello! I've missed you so much!"

Both Daisuke and Riku turned to see the spitting image of Risa Harada.

"Risa?" Daisuke said slowly.

The girl that looked exactly like the sister that Riku had lost was bending down over a little boy, they were both smiling at each other, the infant said happily, "I've missed you, too! Thank you for coming to see me, sister!"

"Sister?" Daisuke repeated, in awe.

"RISA!" Riku yelled, all faces in the ward turned to face her, she rushed over to Risa and flung her arms around her.

"Wha?" The girl said, her eyes filled with apparent surprise.

"Risa! What happened! How did you get here! I watched them bury you!" The words mingled with each other, Riku drew in a huge gulp of air, "Risa?"

"Who…Who's 'Risa'?" The girl said, fear struck up on her face.

"Y-You are?" Riku said, tears brimming at her eyes again.

"No, silly!" The little boy laughed, oblivious to the surprise and shock, "That's Ai, my sister!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm Ai, p-pleased to meet you?" The girl in Risa's body smiled shakily, breaking away from Riku's embrace, and holding out a hand.

"What?"

"Ai," She said again, still holding out her hand.

"R-Riku," The torn girl said, trying to hide her anger, fear, frustration and hope. She took Ai's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, too, sorry."

Daisuke and Dark stared, was this Risa playing a joke? How could this 'Ai' look and speak exactly like his fried?

Dark was in a mixture of shock and lost hope. For a second Risa, the one who had loved him so much, had stood by the opposite bed. He had felt his heart soar with love and joy, only to be destroyed by the reality of life.

_Ai?_

"Sorry," Riku said, embarrassment taking over, "I…I thought you looked like my sister, sorry," She steadily grew redder.

"It's, umm, okay," Risa…Ai…replied, trying a small smile, brushing back her long brown hair. The only thing different about her was her outfit.

"Hey!" The little boy said, squirming in the hard hospital bed, "I'm called Kuro!" He smiled, looking up at Riku, wanting attention.   
"Hello Kuro," Riku smiled.

"I'm sick," He smiled, craving sympathy.

"Oh," Riku said blankly, "Umm, Daisuke – over there… He's…sick, too."

This wasn't the answer Kuro had been searching for, but he peered over at Daisuke all the same, "Hello, Daisuke!"

"Hi Kuro!" Daisuke forced another smile.

Ai was still speechless from shock, "Well, see you around," She grabbed her belongings and bent down to plant a kiss on her younger brothers head, "Bye Kuro, I'll come visit again, get better soon, okay?"

"I'll try," He smiled up at her, watching her leave as she walked out the door.

"Bye, Riku, Daisuke." She called as she quickened her pace.

Riku, Daisuke and Dark were all stunned into silence.

There was no doubt about it – that was Risa. So then why was she called Ai?

_Daisuke? _Dark said croakily, _do you know what 'Ai' means, in English? _

Daisuke shook his head slightly.

_It means… Love. _

* * *

Hey, hope you like it – here's were the plot actually begins X) 

Please review!


	5. Confusion

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

well! on with the story : )

* * *

Daisuke sighed, staring around the dark hospital ward. Tomorrow he would be out of here. But did he want to be? Only to be dragged back again. He felt his heart skip a beat. It didn't worry him any more, he just tried to pretend it didn't happen. But it was becoming harder and harder. With each beat of his pounding heart brought a fresh wave of pain. He could feel the organ growing weaker by the day. 

"Dark?" He asked tentatively, quite sure that Kuro, the little boy who shared his ward was asleep.

_What? _Dark muttered, a tone of annoyance hidden in his cold voice.

"What actually happened, with… Umm, Krad…?"

_Nothing. _Dark let out a sigh of sorrow, he would choose ignorance over the truth, but he didn't have the choice, and he wouldn't worry Daisuke. So he lied.

"But then why… Why was there to cut from his sword? And why did I throw up my blood? Why did I almost die?" Daisuke asked with a growing sense of fear.

_You were… _Dark sighed again, maybe it was better for his tamer to know the truth? He would soon see, _it's obvious why there wasn't a mark from your wound, it…Would, umm, make the victim unable to heal themselves. And… ermm, you threw up all that blood… because the sword infected your blood stream and your body was simply healing itself by getting rid of the bad blood in you. _

"But why did I… Die?"

_I…Don't know. It shouldn't have been fatal, well…Because Krad… He just wouldn't do that sort of thing… _It was pitiful. Dark was relying on this deep feeling of faith in his enemy, terrible. But would Krad stoop that low, to kill an innocent tamer, that had done nothing to him? Dark didn't even think that Krad would do that.

"But…" Daisuke paused, trying to work it out, "Is… The wound healed?"

_I don't know. _

"Do you think that Krad killed…" Daisuke drew back tears, "Killed Risa, too?"

_I don't know. _

"But why… Why is Risa… 'Ai' now? Are they the same, or are they different? Why does Ai look so much like Risa? Is it just looks? Or do you think it's…magic?"

_I don't know. I don't know. I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! _Dark raised his voice, feeling anger and frustration, _why do you think that I know every thing! I don't! I have no idea why all this is happening! Why do you think that I would know!_

"I…don't…know…" Daisuke said, scared by Dark's sudden outburst, scared that no one knew what was going on.

"Daisuke?" A weak voice penetrated the dark surrounding Daisuke.

"K-Kuro!" Daisuke said, peering over at the blackness that was Kuro.

"Whose… Krad?"

"No one." Daisuke replied to quickly.

"Did you die?" Kuro sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"No! I didn't, it's okay – are you okay?" Daisuke babbled.

"I guess. I almost died, too."

"You did?" Daisuke said softly, surprised by Kuro, scared for him. He'd hardly known him for a day and yet he felt so attached to him already.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here."

"Oh…"

"Daisuke?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you like my sister?" Kuro asked, still holding back tears.

"Umm, I don't really know her that well, but I still-"

"Do you like my sister?" Kuro asked again, more stubbornly this time.

"Yes. She's a good friend, I used to love her." Daisuke sighed.

_Idiot! He's talking about Ai, not Risa!_

"You did?" Kuro asked, sounding weaker by the second.

"Yeah, but now I love…Riku." He found it hard not to say 'her sister.' but he knew that would only confuse things.

"Who's Riku?" He asked.

"The girl with me earlier, the one… Who thought _Ai_ was her sister." Daisuke said slowly. This was almost to sad, to awkward.

"Oh, _her_." Kuro said with a trace of disgust visible in his usually sweet, childish voice.

"Yeah." Daisuke suddenly felt protective of Riku, who was this boy, to steal Risa away from her, then to disregard Riku, "_Her_." He said coldly.

_Daisuke?_

"Listen, Ai's mine." Kuro said, even more icily than Daisuke, "She's not 'Risa', she's Ai, she never was 'Risa', don't steal my sister away from me. Don't you dare let 'Riku' change her. Mom and Dad and Me like her the way Ai is, and we don't want any body to change Ai."

"Well, Riku can do what ever she wants, it's Risa's life, not yours. You shouldn't try to protect her, she can do that for herself. _Risa _is the older child, not you." Daisuke said, feeling a spur of hatred for the boy who was acting so horrible.

"SHE'S NOT RISA! SHE'S… She's _Ai._"

"What are you going to do when another boy comes into her life? Will you shout at him, too?" Daisuke said quietly, thinking of Dark.

"She's my sister! MINE, and no one can hurt her!" Kuro shouted loudly, his childish voice returning slightly.

"Hurt her? Are you truly that in love with your sister?" Daisuke said coldly in a voice that was not his own. It was icy and cruel.

Kuro was stunned into silence, then retorted, "What! I'm not in love with Ai, that's disgusting! I just… Want Ai to… smile." He paused, "And I don't want any one to take her away from Mom," Kuro was actually crying now, "We once had a younger brother."

All sense of hatred for the boy seemed to vanish, Daisuke suddenly hated himself for being that heartless. But it wasn't him saying those things, was it?

_Daisuke, whats the matter with you? Can't you see he's only a little child! _

"Mom doesn't want to loose Ai, too." Kuro gave a large sob, "She doesn't really… Care about me any more… But Ai does, and I don't want her to be taken away from me!"

"I'm sorry…" Daisuke said slowly, "I didn't mean any of it, I'm really sorry – I didn't…I wasn't saying that…It wasn't _me_…"

_What do you mean, 'wasn't you'? Are you saying that you think it's…Me!_

No. Not even Dark would be that cruel.

"It's, umm, okay…" The little boy replied, trying to mop up his tears, "Sorry for being so…" He paused, "Weird about Ai."

From the cruelty and icy comments and awkward silences rose happiness.

"It's fine, no worries there." Daisuke smiled.

"Yeah, no worries," Kuro smiled too, each of them unable to see the others smile, but both knowing that the smile was there.

"Yeah…" Daisuke grinned across the pitch black room, some where deep inside him, even Dark was smiling.

* * *

Ai lay in bed, staring out of her closed window. Today had shock her. Scared her. Confused her. 

Riku, who had looked so happy to see her, only to look distort and sorrowful when Ai had said she wasn't this 'Risa'. It had some how hurt her to see that look of disappointment on Riku's face.

Who was Risa? Who was she? Was she Risa? Or was she Ai? She'd known herself as Ai all her life, but… What if it had all been an illusion? What if… What if she wasn't who she thought she was? But how could she be Risa, when this 'Risa' girl was dead? It wasn't possible.

But then why was she scared?

Why did she have this sense of… knowing deep inside of her, why did she know that things had suddenly changed?

Risa Harada. The name itself seemed to call out with mystery and despair.

Wait. Ai sat bolt upright in her bed, the sheets falling off her slim frame, the cold air brushing against her soft skin. Was she shivering with fear? Or was it the cold air?

_Risa Harada… _Ai thought, _Harada… _

_Riku never told me Risa's second name. Harada. Then how do I know? How do I know Risa and Riku's last name! _

Ai got up, pulling on a dressing gown quickly, she headed out of her dark room. Quickening her pace, she walked along the pitch black corridor, and into her parents room. Sitting down on the edge of their bed, wakening them.

Raising her shaky voice above their groans and mumbling at the sudden awakening, she asked, "Mom, who is Risa Harada?"

"Who?"…" Her mother replied wearily from under the bedclothes.

"Risa Harada."

"No idea…" She pulled the covers up over her head, "Sweetie, go back to bed, it's late – we can talk about Rizu Hadada tomorrow, dear."

"_Risa Harada_, mom, not Rizu Hadada." Ai said with a growing sense impatience.

"Yeah, her – go back to bed, honey – it'll all seem better in the morning…" She yawned firmly, signalling to Ai that it was time to get out.

Ai took her time leaving her parents room, pondering Risa.

She lay back down on her ice cold bed, letting her mind slowly drift into sleep. Her dreams filled with random possibilities, assumptions and fantasies.

When she jumped out of bed for school the next morning, no trace of last nights memories were left in her innocently happy mind.

Wandering off to her first day of school, she thought briefly whether she would see Riku or Daisuke there, her mind leaving the topic quickly.

It was as if last night never happened.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed it – please leave a review and tell me what you think of it : )  



	6. Daisuke's heart

"Risa, is that you?" A bewildered teacher asked on seeing Ai enter her class, "They told me that you're… But you're not… Risa?"

Ai's heart sank, every one she'd met today had called her Risa, "No, Miss, I'm Ai, Ai Nanashi."

"Oh, sorry, Ai." The teacher said, but still refusing to take her eyes off of Ai.

For once, Ai spotted a familiar face in the crowd of staring students, "Riku! Daisuke!" She shouted over the noise of the class.

Daisuke turned round, "Hello Ris-"

_She's Ai._

"Oh, hi Ai…" He said slowly, letting her new name role of his tongue.

Riku didn't move, hating herself for hoping that it might be Risa, she didn't even look at Ai.

"Riku?" She said, walking over to her, "Riku, is that you?"

The girl that looked so alike to Ai nodded briefly, "Yeah."

"Then…Why…?" Ai turned her confusion on Daisuke, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Daisuke smiled emptily.

A blanket of dread and false hope hung over the school, weaving itself into every ones minds and thoughts.

The teachers words of maths and science washed over Ai, she didn't care about that right now. All these people, smiling at her – she should be happy. But she knew they were smiling at Risa. She saw their hope shatter as she corrected them – they didn't want her, they wanted some one else.

Riku was immersed in thought as well, trying to get Risa out of her mind. She knew it must hurt Ai, but she wanted Risa back so deeply. She was beyond happy that Daisuke had returned to her life, but she needed her sister.

Daisuke couldn't think about any thing other than the agony in his heart. With every beat brought a fresh wave of unbearable pain. Tears seeped out of his eyes, the beats grew slower.

_Daisuke? _Dark felt the tears on Daisuke's face… Wait… He couldn't feel unless…

"Daisuke?" The teacher turned round, not to see the smiling face of Daisuke Niwa, but to see the purple haired teenager that she'd only seen on the television, "Phantom Thief Dark!" She screamed, half with joy and half with shock.

Dark looked down, clothed in Daisuke's school uniform, the tall teenager sat there, "Daisuke!" He whispered. No answer.

Every one was staring at him now, he fixed on Risa…Ai's face, only to see disgust and confusion.

It hurt to see that look spread across Risa's features. But it wasn't Risa… Was it?

He stood up quickly, almost upturning the desk.

Others stood up, running towards him, Takishi was already there with the camera, snapping away. Girl's exited screams broke the awkward stunned silence, but before they could marvel any more at him, Dark had jumped over to the door.

"Dark!"

"Dark, come back here!"

"Oh my god! Phantom Thief Dark is here!"

"Wait…What was Dark doing in Niwa's desk, in Niwa's cloths?"

"Yeah, did any one actually see what happened?"

Only one person did. Satoshi, who had been staring blankly at Daisuke, surprised to see his ginger strands of hair elongate and turn purple.

"Wait! He's getting away!"

But Dark was already out of the building, skidding back to the Niwa house.

Hammering on the door, "Emiko!" He called out, willing Emiko to open the door before some one saw him.

He stopped. "Daisuke, Daisuke – Are you there!"

_Yeah… Sorry about that… _Joy flooded into Dark – Daisuke was okay. But the happiness he'd felt dried up in an instant. Daisuke's voice was weak. Weak and… troubled.

"It's, um, okay – just, what made that happen?" He said, resuming his pounding on the door.

_Sorry, _Daisuke said again, _I don't know… _He lied. Daisuke knew deep down in his heart that was filled with agony that it _was_ his _heart_ that was his burden.

"A…Are you sure?..."

_Umm… _Pondering weather to let Dark into his thoughts and secrets, _Dark?_

"Yes?" Dark said with unexpected tension and anger, he stopped trying to get in to his only sanctuary and fixed his whole attention on Daisuke.

_What…What did Krad really do to me?_

"He stabbed you." Dark replied blankly.

_But… It shouldn't leave a mark, or do any thing now, should it?_

"I don't think so."

_What… What if my… _

"What!" Dark shouted, the horrible tension between them growing by the minute.

_Dark, my heart hurts. _

"Huh? Your heart? What do you think it is?" Dark said quickly, slightly taken aback.

_I don't know, but it started while I was in hospital, when I woke up… It's been getting worse… _

"Is…Is that why you transformed into…me?" Dark said slowly, stunned.

_Yeah… _Daisuke changed his sorrowful tone into a bright and cheerful one that didn't suit the mood, _ - But hey, its probably nothing, right? _

Dark nodded, "Nothing…"

_Probably a chest infection or something…? Right? _

Dark coughed, "Yeah, something like that…"

'_Like that'…Or different? What do you mean?_

"I mean…That… I don't know what happened to you…" Dark felt tears well up in his already watery eyes, a huge… unexplainable feeling built up inside Dark's chest, longing to be let free.

_You don't know? _

"Yeah," His voice shook slightly, "I don't know, I really don't know…" He took a sharp intake of breath, "I wish I did, I wish I did. I really do…" He sounded childish, just listening to himself was pathetic. But there was nothing else to do – he hated being so helpless. All he could do was wish.

_Sorry for changing in class. _

Dark didn't care about that, strange as it may seem, but all he seemed to care about was Daisuke. What if Daisuke… Died? "It's okay… I… Don't think any body saw," He lied – again, all he wanted was for Daisuke to be happy. Why? Why did he suddenly feel this connection, this strange feeling for Daisuke – the feeling that he'd only felt twice in his life. He knew the feeling, this uncontrollable emotion, but he didn't want to feel it.

_Dark… _Daisuke winced, _Dark, it's getting worse… _

"Daisuke, don't worry – it'll be okay, all we need to do is… umm… Get Emiko to have a look at you, she'll fix it."

_But if you don't know, then she won't?_

Dark knew that. He swallowed another huge gulp of cold air, and the tears trickled down his clammy face.

_Dark!_

He couldn't stop the tears, they were rolling to fast to draw back, his legs gave way, falling onto the floor, he continued his silent screams of sorrow.

_DARK! What's wrong! _Ideas jumped around in Daisuke's confused head, why was the strong and mighty, the great Phantom Thief Dark… crying?

Dark felt the gaze of passers by pass over him, laugh at him. He wanted to get away. He stood up shakily, then ran into the door with all his force pushed against the weak wooden door. It shattered into pieces, the people were staring openly now, phoning the police.

Dark skidded inside, "EMIKO!" He yelled, tears still flooding down his cheeks.

No reply.

"EMIKO!" He roared, but there was still no reply.

He rounded a corner, coming into the kitchen. Then the horrible sight met Dark and Daisuke's eyes.

Emiko was there. Covered in blood. Eyes wide open, horror still fresh in them. Sprawled across the floor, she lay with a grotesque kitchen knife sticking out of her back.

Daisuke took no notice of his burning heart, not sure whether it was the weakness, or the painful agony that awakened when he saw his mother lying dead in his house. He yelled, his pain stricken voice full of the sorrow that was the same as when he saw Risa.

Dark was deafened by Daisuke, but somehow he managed to roar over Daisuke's yell. It hurt him to see Emiko, but guilt flooded his body – but he felt hate surge up inside him, now no one might know how to cure his tamer.

Except… Dark's eyes widened, how could he have been so stupid – why scurry around, searching for his dead hope – when he could ask the murderer who caused all of this.

"Krad…" Dark's eyes still teaming with tears and malice, "I'm coming…"

* * *

Well hello there: ) 

I'm really sad because i'm not getting so much reviews :'( and only you wonderful readers can change my depressing mood: )

Any ways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it : )

* * *


	7. I won't let you die

Dark heard police sirens outside the Niwa household.

"Daisuke," Dark said, running to the door, "Daisuke, stop screaming, it's going to be okay…"

_How is it going to be 'okay'! My mom's DEAD!_

"The police will take care of her."

_POLICE!_

"Yes, we're going to find Krad, and get him to cure you – then we'll go after the murderer who killed Emiko, okay?" Dark said, hiding the worry and fear by his solum voice.

Daisuke gave no answer.

"Daisuke?" He stopped outside the broken front door, seeing the many cars and police men and women surrounding the house.

"Dark!" One of them yelled, Dark peered past the blinding lights that were shining right at him, he noticed there were innocent bystanders watching with growing interest. He wished they would all leave him.

"Look!" Dark yelled, his voice small and quiet compared to the shouting police officers, "There's some one in here, she's hurt! She's DEAD! You have to help her!"

Silence washed over the crowd.

"SHE'S DEAD! EMIKO NIWA IS DEAD! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!" He repeated.

The people surrounding him made no movement, until one of them stepped forward. Satoshi, his eyes were the colour of Krad. "Why Dark!" Krad spoke through Satoshi's lips, "I knew you were a dirty thief, but I had no idea you were a _killer_!" He mocked.

"No!" Dark stammered, the tears still openly rolling down his cheeks, "No! I didn't, she's been killed – I only was… helping, but I can't!" Dark yelled, "You have to help her!"

"Then explain why you broke down the door." Krad almost laughed.

"I was…" Dark paused, his head bursting with emotion, the eyes of the onlookers penetrating his soft cover, he was out in the open. "I was… I had to see Emiko – but some one got here before me! I didn't kill her, I wouldn't!" The tears didn't stop.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Why wouldn't these people believe him?

"How can we take the word of a thief and a murderer?" Krad grinned.

Dark suddenly noticed. He'd been to caught up in his feelings to take in that it wasn't the brat of a boy, Satoshi, but it was Krad, "You!" Dark yelled, "Tell me what you did to Daisuke!" He ordered.

"I didn't do any thing to Daisuke Niwa…" Krad's smile became more and more like his and less like the boy, Satoshi, he was impersonating.

"YES YOU DID!" Dark roared, launching himself onto Krad, with every intention of killing him. But before he could even punch the boy, police had dragged him back.

"See!" Krad screamed, high pitched, "See! He's a killer!"

This was what the police had been waiting for.

"No! No, I didn't!" Dark yelled, every one was against him, "DAISUKE!" He yelled, his body becoming limp and useless, he fell to the floor.

_Dark?... _The weak voice of Daisuke came to him, it was comforting and real.

"Daisuke!" He stammered, gulping down huge mouthfuls of air – there didn't seem to be enough oxygen around him. His head felt like it would explode.

Satoshi's blue hair was tinting with blonde, Krad couldn't keep this up.

Dark wanting out. He didn't want to be here, he felt like a little child needing his mother, helpless without her. Was that how Daisuke felt?

"Wiz…" He called softly, his body weak and useless, he didn't have the strength any more.

No little white blur of hope came running to him. No hope left.

"Wiz…?"

_Dark, change into me… please… _

"No…They'll kill you, they'll think you're me…"

_I am you._

Dark's purple hair became slowly ginger, Daisuke opened his eyes, staring up at the surrounding police officers, "Please… Let me go…?" Daisuke pleaded, just was weak as Dark was.

"What!"

"Is that the Niwa boy!"

"How'd he get here!"

"Where's Dark!"

Daisuke stood up shakily, his heart paining him just to stand. To live, "Please, let me go?" He said with more strength.

"O-Okay?" The police man said , letting go of him.

"NO!" Krad yelled, the features of the angel showing through Satoshi's, "DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM GO!"

"But he's just a kid," The man said defensively.

Daisuke closed his eyes, willing himself not to pass out. He started to crawl away.

"As am I." Krad said coldly, glaring at the man, "I don't have time for you, I need to get that boy –" Krad looked round, "Where is he?"

Daisuke was stumbling across the harsh terrain, out in an open field. The flowers swayed in the breeze, the colour of blood. They were roses, Freedret's roses. This didn't help Daisuke's mood, nor Dark's.

Daisuke dropped down into the blood red roses, his heart giving up on him.

_DAISUKE! _Dark yelled, _Daisuke, please, stay with me! Don't go! Please!_

"It's okay…" Daisuke winced, "I'm… not…going…anywhere…" He sighed, "Not… now…"

_Don't leave me, ever – please… _

But Daisuke didn't hear Dark pour his heart out, he was already asleep.

* * *

Dark opened his eyes, dried sweat and tears caked his face. He sat up, smelling the beautiful scent of roses, his head cleared, "Daisuke…?" He mumbled, his head heavy with thoughts. It felt like the worse hang over ever. But…he hadn't been drinking, so why did he feel like this? 

"Daisuke?" He said groggily again, "Daisuke, you there?"

Still no reply.

He got up, overbalanced and fell back down again. He wasn't stupid enough to try standing up again.

He lay on the floor, waiting for Daisuke to answer him, growing more and more agitated by the second, "Daisuke!" He yelled. The sudden noise awakened the pain in his head – he collapsed in agony, tossing and turning on the wonderfully red roses.

_Sorry… _Came Daisuke's raspy voice – he sounded worse than last night.

Dark stopped rolling and stayed stock still, "Daisuke, you sound…" He stopped himself.

_I don't sound that bad…do I? … _

"No, not at all…" Dark lied, then, with immense pain, he managed to stand up, "Well, lets go – We'll find Krad soon enough."

_No, lets stay here… okay?_

"Why! We need to save you!" Dark said kindly.

_Dark, my heart hurts… _

"I know, that's why we have to find Kra-"

_I know I'm going to die, Dark. _Daisuke said suddenly, in a forcedly happy tone that didn't fool any one.

"You're not going to die, Daisuke, I'm going to find Krad, then we'll sort out who Ai is, okay?" Dark smiled, but the fake smile didn't fool any one, either.

_Yeah, it's okay – I've already thought about all that stuff, and I've figured that I'm going to die. So don't worry about it, okay?_

"No! Don't say that!" Dark said, raising his voice, making his head pound.

_It's alright. _

"NO! It's not alright, you CAN'T DIE!" He yelled.

_How? How do you think my heart will get better – it's just not going to happen, Dark._

"Yes it is!" He roared, "I won't let you die."

* * *

Hello every one : ) 

I'm trying to update in pairs now, it seems to work : ) - hope ya don't mind : )

Review please, and tell me what you think of it : )


	8. Acceptance

Yeah… I've given up on the whole 'pairs' idea….

_

* * *

Dark, every one has to die – I'm just going to before every one else. _

"But you can't die – You're only 14 years old, for gods sake!" Dark said in the same solum tone as before.

_15. _

"What?"

_15, I'm 15 today, not 14 any more, it's Wednesday. Remember? _

Even worse. "Are you saying that you want to die on your birthday!" Dark raised his voice.

_I don't care, this pain… Dark, it's horrible… it's horrible – I don't care when I die, as long as I do. _

"You can't want to die!" Dark yelled.

_Why? My Mom's DEAD. Risa's DEAD. I let them die, Dark, it's my fault – and I only deserve to DIE with them – that's life. _Daisuke's voice was completely blank now, it wasn't his.

"What!" Dark said, taken a back, "It's not your fault – it's Krad's fault."

_No, Krad didn't kill any one – But I could have saved them. _

"How!"

_I could've… I was with Risa when she died, I could have stopped that car, I could have been the one who got hit by the car. _

"But who knows what Krad would have done to her – that would've been worse, Daisuke, not stop blaming yourself, dammit! Now," Dark paused, "Let's find Krad."

_No Dark. I want to die away from that place, I want to stay here, I want to die here. _

"You're not going to die."

_Yes I am, I can feel my heart getting weaker and weaker – I can feel it dying. _

"It's not dying, it just needs a cure!" Dark roared, why was Daisuke being so negative?

_What if there isn't a cure, what if it wasn't Krad who made this happen! What if it's just life! You can't change life. Risa couldn't. _

"You don't know that! What about Ai, have you figured out that mystery yet!"

_No, not yet. _

"Well, Krad'll know." Dark got up purposefully, and at a quick pace, he started to walk out of the blood rose filled field enclosed in a ring of trees that swayed in the summer breeze.

_Dark… _

"What!"

_Dark, please don't leave here, I like it here… I don't want to go… I want to stay here._

Dark paused, Daisuke's voice sounded on the brink of tears, "Daisuke, I need you here with me, I need to find a cure for you, I can't let you leave me."

_Dark, I need to stay here… _Daisuke sniffed_, I want to be here with you, Dark._

How wonderful would it be to just stay here in this beautiful place, to pretend he had no worries, to talk freely with Daisuke? Beyond wonderful.

Then Daisuke broke into tears.

Hearing his tamer's cries of fear and sorrow made Dark feel completely worthless. Worthless and helpless. Worthless, helpless and… sad.

Dark felt tears well up inside his own eyes and spill over his face. He crumpled heavily onto the ground, feeling his limbs become numb, all he could do was cry.

"Daisuke…" He said shakily, "Daisuke… Don't die…"

_I can't help it… It's not like I want to leave you or Riku or Satoshi… But I can't change it…_

"We could try…!"

_We could, but we won't. _He let out another cry of sorrow, _just… Just want to say thank you for being a friend… _

"I sh-should be thanking you…" Dark sobbed, unable to stop the flow of tears. It felt like he really was saying good bye. There was so much he wanted to say, but the tears wouldn't let him.

_Thank you…_

* * *

Sorry it's so short, i'll do better next time : ) 

hope you enjoyed it, please review : )

- Oh yeah - HAPPY EASTER EVERY BODY: )


	9. I love you

Woot! not giving up on the pairs after all! Yay!

* * *

"Daisuke…" Dark said slowly, wiping the tears away from his bloodshot eyes, "Sorry, we'll stay here, okay?" 

_T-Thank you… _

"So…" Dark said, trying to resume his careless cool tone, but failing.

_Dark… _Daisuke sighed, thoughts rushing through his head, _Dark, I don't know who you are…_

"What!" Dark said suddenly, surprised.

_I mean… I know you're the Phantom Thief, but I don't really know **who** you are… Or where you come from…_

"Oh…" Dark said, relaxing slightly, "Well… Let's start now, shall we?" He smiled, "You go first, tell me something about you."

_Like I secret? _

"Umm, yeah, like a secret."

_You go first, you know who I am, _Daisuke returned Dark's smile.

"I… umm… steal things that your mom tells me to…?" He had no idea what to say, but mentioning Emiko brought unwanted awkward silences upon them. Both their minds filled with images of Emiko sprawled across the floor, covered in blood, dead.

_I…I know that… _Daisuke said, fighting back tears again, _tell me something that only you know, _he forced a smile.

"I love you." Dark coolly – the words seemed to roll off his tongue before he could stop them, but they sounded true and… like it was meant to be said. And he might not even get another chance to say those immortal words to Daisuke again, this might be the last change he got. So it was said now. And it couldn't be taken back.

…_You what?.. ._

"I love you, I guess." It was as if Dark couldn't stop talking, he'd never really thought about his love life… Well, he had thought about Riku and Risa a lot, but… He'd only really been thinking about Daisuke lately, it made sense now, in a deranged type of way – but Dark couldn't deny it, but he couldn't stop himself saying it, either.

_You love me?... _Daisuke's voice was a mix of shock and surprise.

"Yeah…"

_But you can't, you love Risa…?_

"She's dead." Dark said slowly, "She's dead, Risa's dead." He didn't feel his heartstrings being pulled to the brink any more, she was gone. It had been nice while she was here, but now she was… _gone_, "And you're really all I can think about, all I care about. I don't expect love or any thing like that back, but I just thought you should know and all."

_I… I know how you feel, but… It's… _Daisuke stammered, even though he felt quite calm and collected, _it's not the same, I feel it, but not the same, I feel that feeling for…Riku. Sorry?_

"Yeah, I know." Dark smiled tearily, "She's really lucky, you know."

_I don't think so… _

"You know, if I wasn't here, I think you and Riku would be happier," Dark felt the tears return, "If I hadn't been here, you and Riku would be happy…"

_B-But I would still like Risa! It's because of you that I'm happy!_

"If I hadn't come here and…stolen your life, you would have never died, you would have never had to go through any thing… un-normal. Its because of you that I'm dying, Daisuke…"

_NO! NO IT'S NOT!_

"If I weren't inside of you, then Krad would have ignored you, you wouldn't know him, you wouldn't know me – you'd…You'd just live your life and be happy if I hadn't ruined it," He paused, "You wouldn't be dying here, you would be happy."

_But I am happy!_ Daisuke insisted, _I'm happy that I met you, happy that I got to know you – I wouldn't be me without you! _

"You would, you would just be happier."

Dark's hair slowly turned into the vibrant shade of red that was Daisuke's.

Daisuke looked around, "Dark?" He said in his weak, troubled voice.

_I'm here…_

Daisuke looked deep inside his heart, all the emotions he was feeling, was it fear? Was it worry? Was it hate? Was it confusion? Was it love? How could he tell? How would he know?

His heart gave another tear provoking beat of agony.

Was it the pain? Or was it these feelings that he couldn't understand?

_Bye, Daisuke. _

"Wait…" He felt himself slowly tare away from this world, ebb away, "I don't…Don't want…to…go…" It was becoming harder to speak again, "I don't…want to die…"

_I don't want you to die, either, Daisuke. _

"B-B-But…"

_Just… Just know that I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I love you, _there. Dark had said it now, it was all over.

"I want to…stay…here…with you!"

_I wish you could, Daisuke_, then the tears overwhelmed Dark, coming in great waves of sorrow and love.

Then Daisuke left this world.

Daisuke left this world forever.

The sobbing Dark was left in his place, surrounded by the blood red roses.

All that was left of Daisuke now were simple memories.

The memories and love of a ginger haired, smiling boy.

* * *

Hello every one, I really really hoped you enjoyed this – please tell me what you think of it : )  



	10. Emiko or Miyako?

One whole week passed, and Dark didn't move from the rose filled field.

He had to many thoughts tangled up in his confused head, he hated this.

How could Daisuke be dead?

How could Emiko be dead?  
How could Risa be dead?

How could you really die?

Did you just leave this world, or did you go onto another one? Did you get messed up, like Ai, or did something else happen? Where was Daisuke now? Was he alive, or was he… not there? How could you be 'not there' – Dark couldn't imagine what it would be like to just… stop thinking and… die.

Was he happy? Or did he just not exist any more? Dark hoped with all his heart that Daisuke was smiling down on him.

But what if he wasn't?

Dark looked up at the bright blue sky for the millionth time and thought the same unanswerable thoughts that he'd been unable to stop pondering. He gazed at the blood red roses dreamily, they were slowly withering around him – to much teary salt water.

Then the thought hit him. If he didn't get out of here, he would die, too. Like the flowers, like Daisuke. He would never be there to help the people that were going through the same thing as him, like poor Riku, she didn't even know what had happened to her Daisuke, imagining all types of horrible deaths, trying to block out the roomers that Daisuke had… _was _Dark. And what of the rest of the Niwa family? Two deaths and no Dark.

He needed to get back to them, not so Dark could take care of them, he wanted – needed the care and support of the rest, because only they would understand.

Leaving the field was harder than it looked – torn between staying here and living his broken life here, where Daisuke had wanted to be, to die. Or he could go back to his normal life, and try to pretend that he could live it without Daisuke, the person he'd grown most attached to. But would he even be able to pretend?

People stared at him as he walked through the streets. Not sure whether to call the police or just keep gawping. Dark stared down at Daisuke's dirty and down trodden uniform – covered in specs of blood, dried sweat and dirt. But strangely he smelled of the sweet and calming scent of the roses.

His hand closed around the door handle of the Niwa house. He remembered the last time he'd done this. Daisuke had still been with him then.

He pushed hard on the door, feeling the lock break in his grasp, he called out, "Hello?"

No answer.

Dread built up inside him, what if it was like last time? What if Kosuke or Daiki lay on the floor this time, dead, covered in blood?

Warily, he peered into the kitchen – it stank of rancid blood. But no bodies lay on the floor, Dark let out a short sigh of relief.

But where were they? "Hello!" He shouted up the stairs, willing a reply to answer him.

But none came.

He looked around hastily, longing for some sign of the Niwa family, "Kosuke! Daiki?"

Then he saw the note.

The writing looked rushed and smudged. There were worrying specs of red liquid on the paper. Blood. His hands shook slightly as he read the letter over and over again.

* * *

"_Dark – _

_You need to know that Daisuke, Emiko and Risa are gone. Do not get side tracked by familiar faces or tempting fantasies – the thing about fantasies is that you have to wake up from them some time. _

_Kosuke and I have to go away for a while, do not attempt to find us. We leave this house and all our possessions to you, Dark. Please take care of them till we return. _

_Do not draw to much attention to yourself – that is an order. _

_Be careful and do not dwell too much on Daisuke's death, he would have wanted you to live your life the way you want it, not filling it up with depression._

_Take care, _

_Daiki."_

* * *

Dark needed more than that. 

His heart sank as he red it yet again, trying to find something else. But what was he looking for? A hidden message? A scrawled note on the back? Some sign of warning?

No.

What he wanted was some one to say it's alright, some one to wipe away his tears. Not some one to tell him to be careful and that fantasies were fake. He sighed.

What would he do now?

Go to school? No. The Phantom Thief Dark couldn't do _that._ The police would be there in an instant.

Stay here? No. That was what the letter told him _not _to do, _not_ to waste his life.

What else was there to do?

Search for Kosuke and Daiki? No. The letter had told him not to do that, either.

Dark sighed wearily, stripping off the grimy cloths and ran upstairs for some new ones.

He stared out of the window dreamily, waiting, hoping for a task, an idea to hit him.

Strangely enough, it did.

Emiko strolled past, smiling her smile – but she looked different. Not as bold, her cloths were pastel and blended in with every one else', her make up wasn't as prominent – it wasn't very noticeable, but she'd changed.

Charging out onto the street, Dark shouted after her, "EMIKO! EMIKO! WAIT!" Every one's heads turned towards Dark, running down the street towards the bewildered woman quivering away from the gazes of the bystanders.

"Wha?" Emiko stammered, taking in… what looked like the great Phantom Thief Dark running towards her.

"Emiko!" Dark panted, his mind filled with the haunting memory of the knife sticking out of her back, "How? Emiko!"

"D-D-Dark!" The woman squealed, her cheeks turning bright red, her hands covering her open mouth, "PHANTOM THIEF DARK?"

Dark stopped dead in his tracks. This wasn't Emiko, was it? "Emiko, is that you?" He asked warily.

"…Me?" The woman that looked so much like Daisuke's Mother asked nervously, "I'm Miyako…?"

Dark's mouth dropped open, "Emiko?" It was her, he was so sure, even without the make up and her characteristics, he'd been so… sure.

"No, M-Mister Dark, I'm Miyako…"

"But…?" He stopped.

Risa and Ai.

Emiko and Miyako.

Would Daisuke come back?

"Sorry…" Dark looked away from her, turning round to go.

"Dark, who's Emiko?" Miyako asked before she could stop herself.

Dark paused, then turned back round to face her, pulling on a fake smile that seemed to satisfy her, "Why don't you come in?" He signalled to the house that Emiko had lived in.

Miyako almost keeled over with excitement, it was visible on her scarlet face. She nodded vigorously.

"Okay," He held the door open for her, not caring about the onlookers, or their bedazzled gazes – he didn't know what to care about any more, now that was Daisuke was gone.

All thoughts of Daiki's letter gone, he closed the door behind him.

…_Emiko?..._

* * *

Hope you liked it : ) 

Next chapter coming very soon


	11. Fantasies

Hello! Thank you for all your fantastic reviews!

* * *

Miyako followed Dark into the kitchen, still in awe that her idol was inviting her into his house. 

"So," Dark sat down at the wooden table resting his head in his hands, "Miyako?"

"Yes," She sat down opposite him, "That's m-me."

Dark watched her closely, watching for any hidden characteristics of Emiko. Still stunned that this was happening, he saw her face redden.

"A-And you're Phantom Thief Dark!" She squeaked, "Y-You have no idea how much I wanted to meet -"

Dark cut her off, not sure he could bare to hear her talk about him. He didn't want to head the words come out of Emiko's mouth, "So… Are you from around here?" He asked.

"N-No, not r-really," She smiled, staring intently at her entwined hands on her lap, "I'm from America – I'm here for m-m-my holiday."

"A holiday?"

"Y-Yes, I'm visiting a friend of mine," She stammered, still not daring to look Dark in the face, "Do y-you know her? R-Ren Nanashi?"

Dark's eyes widened, "As in '_Ai_ Nanashi!"

"Umm, yes, that's her daughter, Ai…" Miyako nodded, still burning red.

_Nanashi?_ Dark had heard that some where before? But where? "Nanashi?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Y-Yes! Did you know th-that 'Nanashi' means 'Without name' In English?" She smiled at her hands.

"Ai Nanashi? 'Love Without Name'?" He said, stunned – Ai's name meant something so deep.

"Yes_, Ai_ means l-love and _Nanashi_ means Without name, so that fits." She smiled again, shyly.

Dark nodded casually, trying not to show his surprise, "Umm," He tried to put on a careless, conversational voice, "So how do you know Ren?"

"Her Mother was a friend o-of my Mom…"

"I see…"

Silence over took the conversation, Miyako to embarrassed to talk, Dark to lost in his thoughts to notice Miyako's discomfort.

"S-So," She tried, "How do you know Ai?" Smiling gingerly.

"Yeah, she knows… Umm…" Tears threatened to brake through his mask of carelessness, "Ai knows a friend of…" He almost chocked, but disguised it as a rather tearful cough, "Ai knows a friend of mine." He managed to say.

"A-Are you okay, Mister Dark?" She squeaked.

"Yeah!" He forced on a painful smile, "Fine!"

"Good…?"

Dark suddenly couldn't bare looking at Emiko's features, knowing Daisuke would be torn in two, if he were here. The tears flooded down his face.

"MISTER DARK!" The surprised Miyako screamed.

"Well," He stood up, smiling a fake smile through his tears, "Nice to meet you, talk to you again some other time."  
"Oh, okay…" Her eyes widened, sad to leave, "Yeah, nice to meet you t-too…"

He held out a hand.

Miyako's face reddened even more, she took his hand and shook it.

"See you." Dark said bluntly.

"Yes, thank you," She smiled.

Dark signalled to the door, "Bye."

Miyako turned round, "Mister Dark," She said seriously, reminding him so much of the people he'd lost, "I know that you probably hear this a lot, but I just need to say it."

"Don't…" Dark whined, the tears carried on.

"I love you so much, when I saw you on TV, I loved you – and you've been my star, my role model for such a long time, and…" She babbled, "Thank you, I really hope you get your life sorted out," She carried on.

"Please, stop…" Dark felt the tears intensify, but she took no notice.

"I won't tell any one about this, I promise. I hope the police don't catch you, either – and I fully support you in every way possible. And I-"

Dark managed to cut her off.

He hit her.

She screamed.

He dropped to the floor.

She screamed again.

He let the tears continue.

She ran out of the house.

She screamed for help.

Every one heard.

He couldn't do any thing to stop the tears.

* * *

Dark had almost tricked himself into believing that Emiko was that woman. But he couldn't pretend that this wasn't happening now. It was real, and there was no one left to comfort him. 

Was this what Daiki had meant by fantasies?

"_Do not get side tracked by familiar faces or tempting fantasies – the thing about fantasies is that you have to wake up from them some time."_

Miyako yelled for help, wanting Dark to be okay. She clutched her tingling face where Dark had hit her. She felt a small stream of blood trickle down her face. But she didn't care. "HELP!" She screamed again, "HELP! Some body! Dark needs HELP!"

People ran in past the open door, staring and screaming at the fallen Dark. Miyako's yells and shouts were lost, over taken by the rest.

Dark closed his eyes, knowing that when he woke up, he would be some where he didn't want to be.

But he didn't care any more.

Now that Daisuke was gone, it made his life seem worthless, empty.

He didn't have any one left to care about.

* * *

Hi every one : ) 

I hope you liked this, please review and tell me what you think of it : )

Thank you for reading XD


	12. Helpless

Dark opened his watery eyes, confronted by the dim prison cell.

He lay there, slouched against the cold wall. He just stayed there, not moving, just thinking. Just slumped against the hard brick wall that only brought shivers up his spine.

He let his mind drift into unconsciousness, letting his thoughts run wild.

Suppressed memories flooded into his head, guilt over whelmed him – he'd hit the woman who …is…had been… _was _Daisuke's mother, the woman who had been telling him how much she admired him, the woman who was telling him words of kindness, the words that he needed so much, but some how couldn't hear. He hadn't meant to hit her, he just reacted – he couldn't stand listening to the girl who had been so close to him all of this life, but now couldn't remember him.

What would he do now? Trapped inside the cell, with to method of escape? Now the police had him, what would he do?

More confused thoughts found their way into his painful head, some that he wanted, others he didn't.  
Daisuke.

Was Daisuke a thought that he wanted, or one that he didn't? It was so painful, yet so relieving and calming, but at the same time frustrating and mournful.

He closed his blood shot eyes, staring into the darkness behind his eyelids, seeing nothing and every thing.

He felt tears slip out of his eyes again, he didn't care any more – it'd happened so many times before that he didn't even bother to try and stop the flow of tears that seemed never ending. He felt his body shake uncontrollably, aware of the stifled sniffs and sobs he was making, he knew that he was crying with agony. But it all seemed so far away.

Like it wasn't him…

But it was.

Was he still him? Was Dark still the Dark? Could he be him without Daisuke?

No.

He'd defiantly changed.

Dark had changed.

For better or for worse? He knew the answer.

His whole life had changed, not just him. Without any body knowing, Daisuke had changed him so much – In such a good way.

But Dark had changed Daisuke's life, altering it, forcing himself into it – what if Dark had changed Daisuke's life for the worse? What if he'd messed it up? What if Daisuke had hated having him in his life? What if Daisuke had hated him?

Dark threw his head back, hitting it hard on the wall, oblivious to the physical pain, he wailed out silently, shaking worse than ever.

Tears merged with Blood.

He had changed.

* * *

Riku walked to school alone, tears always a threat. 

She hated this.

She hated this.

She hated this so much.

Riku hated the way that Daisuke never smiled any more.  
Riku hated the way that she never knew what happened to Daisuke.

Riku hated it that all the time her head was filled with horrible, painful, gruesome deaths and heart breaks that Daisuke could have gone through. Without her.

Riku hated the way that she wasn't around to comfort him.

Riku hated it that Risa and Daisuke were gone.

Riku hated it that she was alone.

She entered the school, hearing no one call out her name and run up to her – every one gave her a wide birth now, every one except Ai. But she was the one person she didn't want to look at, to talk to. She was a painful reminder of Risa.

Riku sighed, letting her depression flood through her as she walked into her classroom.

"Hey!" Came the voice that brought tears to her eyes, "Hey, Riku!"

She turned her head to see Ai running towards her, "Oh," She said dimly, trying not to let her sorrow be seen, "Hello."

"Hi, how are you!" Ai grinned.

"Good." She replied instinctively, "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Silence followed, "So, did you do any thing special on the weekend?" Ai smiled again.

Riku sighed again, she knew Ai meant well, she just hated being reminded of her lost sister, "Not much, just the usual…"

"Same!" Ai beamed, "Hey – did you hear about Phantom Thief Dark being captured, after all these years!" Ai tried to make conversation.

Riku's eyes widened, tears seeped out of them, "What!"

"Yeah, I know! I was shocked too – but I don't see what all the fuss is about, you know, about him escaping and stuff, he's locked up now, right? I mean, they've probably got the toughest security, seeing as he's _Dark_, yeah?" She smiled yet again.

"Y-Yeah…" Riku stammered, an idea opened like a book in her mind, it seemed absurd and far fetched, but it made sense to her. "Do you know which… umm, prison he's in?" She asked in a business like tone.

"Umm, not sure – I guess it's the closest one?"

Riku stood up, making Ai step back – surprised. Riku grabbed her school bag, and leaving for the door.

"Riku!" Ai said, running to catch up with her, "Where are you going!"

Satoshi's eyes followed the Harada girl, his heart, too, heavy with worry and sorrow.

* * *

Dark flopped down onto the floor, shaking violently, sobbing onto the cold hard floor. His chest heaved in and out, gasping for breath, he suddenly became aware of the sliver of light shining down onto him. 

His eyes slowly moved to a metal door, on the opposite wall. A silhouette loomed in the dull light.

He took no notice, just resumed him crying.

Riku looked upon the shivering, helpless boy, the teenager she'd come to hate, but now… as she stared at him, pathetic, sorrowful, crying, blood dripping sickenly from the back of his head.

Helpless.

She hurriedly pushed the door shut, but leaving a gap. Making sure of a route of an escape. Walking slowly to Dark, who lay shaking on the floor, wailing out his sorrow.

"Dark?" She said softly, seeing a new Dark.

He made no notice of Riku, just wailed loader.

"Dark, it's me…" She whispered.

Still, Dark didn't look up, just intent on sobbing into his arm.

"Dark, come on… It's okay… It's Riku, I've come to help, I'm here, don't worry…" Riku reached out a hand involuntarily, without meaning to, she stroked his purple hair, giving him her comfort.

Dark's sobs softened, but he still didn't look up.

Her fingers passed over the cut, bruised wound in the back of his head, her fingers covered in blood – but she didn't care, "It's going to be okay…" She felt tears pour down her cheeks now, too, just seeing Dark – this arrogant, charming teenager brake down, shivering on the floor made her want to love him, to give him safety, to make him feel… happy. "Don't worry, shh…" She felt the words leave her mouth, without meaning to say them, but she was. It felt right.

Dark just shook silently now, crying without a sound.

Again, without any meaning to, she brought his limp body up into a true hug.

Dark rested his head on her shoulder, letting his tears run freely, he hung there.

Suspended between a comforting embrace and the painful thoughts and agonizing tears and sorrows.

* * *

Hello, thank you for reading again : ) 

Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it's made me feel all happily depressed (If thats possible, but hey...) XD

Please review and tell me what you think of it : )


	13. Life

Ack, I know Dark is so out of character, I'm really sorry : (

but it is kinda supposed to be like that… ish… XD

well, sorry again – enjoy chapter 13 : )

* * *

"Shhhh…" Riku's soothing voice washed over Dark, "It's okay, it's okay…" She stroked Dark's hair, feeling his body shake with misery, "I'm here, don't worry, it's okay…" She closed her eyes. 

Why was she doing this?

It just felt right.

Dark wrapped his heavy arms around Riku's small frame, exchanging the painfully happy, depressingly happy embrace, carrying it on, making it last.

This was what Dark needed.

The comfort, the support – a person who understood his pain. Riku.

"…Riku…" He shook more violently, looking right into her eyes.

"Yes?" Riku said softly, sharing his pain.

He sniffed, pulling away from the hug, braking the embrace. Dark stiffened slightly, he hated this even more.

The one person that could really share his pain, make his life seem worth living for a second, the person who had had her heart torn out – just like him, the one person who understood him… Was in love with Daisuke. And Daisuke had been in love with her. It felt almost like an insult to Daisuke to be with her, and to feel like this, "S-Sorry," He mumbled.

"It's okay," She wiped her tears away, both of them trying to smile, neither of them succeeding.

"So," Dark stood up, still shivering slightly, "Why are you here?" He meant it to be a curious conversation starter, a sentence to take them away from the guilt filled thoughts that he was feeling, but it came out as an accusation.

"I don't know…" Riku said tearfully, "I just thought you and Daisuke were always… some how connected, and I thought that your… umm, capture had something to do with Daisuke's… death…" The tears replaced the forced smile completely, "And I thought that if I could just talk to you, I might understand it all, I don't know why I came," She babbled sorrowfully, "And I've heard the rumours, outside his house, you changed into him – then you vanished – then Daisuke never came back. I just wanted to talk, I just want to understand, I guess…" She finished.

"Well, I don't understand any more than you do…" He lied.

"But how are you two always," She sobbed, "Connected…?"

"Connected?" Dark repeated.

"Yeah," Riku paused, "You always seem to be _connected _in some way or another, and now I've heard the rumours… I was just wondering and…" She stopped, feeling the tears pass over her blushing cheeks, feeling stupid, like a little girl, going out on a limb just because she had an inkling of an idea that was impossible.

Dark nodded, not wanting to lie to her again, it would only cause more confusion and heart break.

"You mean it's true!" Riku shouted in surprise.

Dark sat back down, flopping down hard onto the cold, wet, blood stained floor. Then a question sprouted in his confused mind, "Riku, how did you get in here?" He asked, intrigued, wanting to get away from the painful and awkward questions, but, all the same, he was intrigued.

"Oh," Riku suddenly understood what he meant, how had she been able to come here? Why was there no lock on his door? Why didn't she see any guards on her way in here?

Dark stood up, shaking more now – it was beginning to get annoying – the constant shaking and shivering. He tried to blank it from his mind, "Where are the police!" He said abruptly.

"I didn't see any one on my way here…" Riku said, standing up too, hugging her stomach.

"This is bad…" Dark said, more to himself than to Riku.

"Don't worry." Came another male voice that was so familiar to them both. Satoshi strided into the prison cell, "I called them off."

"Why!" Dark said, glaring at the boy, accusing him.

"Thank you," Riku said warmly, smiling through her tears.

Satoshi looked rather surprised at the thanks, but took it smiling, "You're welcome." The fake smile vanished, "We need to get out." He stated, taking in the tears marks on Dark's face and the blood covering him.

Dark looked away, wiping the wet blood off of his face.

* * *

A tall man walked over to his painting. Watching it move, peering at the prison cell where Dark, Riku and Satoshi stood talking. He smiled sorrowfully at the pain and grief the three teenagers felt. 

His eyes followed them, walking out of the cell. He grinned, the same sorrow echoing in his every move.

He tore his eyes away from the moving tapestry, away from Dark, and rested them onto the body of a boy, lying sprawled on the dusty wooden floor.

"My, my…" He walked over to the lifeless body of Daisuke Niwa, "Strange that you can cause so many people sorrow, my dear friend," He cooed.

He stroked the ginger hair of the boy dreamily, "Now…" He smiled evilly, "I think it's time to put you back where you belong… Now…" He pondered, "Where to put you… Where would you cause the most damage?..." He giggled without smiling, "Let me see… Let me see…" He stared deep into his moving painting, which was now Daisuke's home town, no longer the prison cell. He placed a weathered hand on the grey wall next to the moving painting that showed him what ever he wanted to see, "Hmmm…" He mused, his eyes darting around the painting which was changing scenes constantly.

"Aha!..." He grinned, walking back to Daisuke's body, "I know just the place for you." He signalled to the painting hanging precariously on the wall, "You'll know it, Mr. Niwa, but you won't remember it."

He giggled again, eyes cold, no smile on his lips. The cold eyes were the purest blue, they were filled with all the agony, sorrow and depression. And pity. Pity for Dark, pity for all the people he'd hurt and was going to hurt by one simple action. Pity for Daisuke. Guilt was suppressed in those mournful eyes, but any one could tell he tried not to feel it. He just got on with his life. Just got on with torturing and destroying all those lives.

"No, you'll never remember it," He said slowly, his voice becoming more and more serious by the second, "Never ever." He added sinisterly, he stroked Daisuke's red hair again absent mindedly.

He then stopped abruptly, standing up straight and striding into another room.

He stared at all of the glowing bottles, all different colours. The room he had just entered had millions of hundreds of shelves on the walls, glowing bottles stacked untidily along them, each having it's own shade of colour. Some shining bright, some dull, but all there. The room was dust covered and wooden, small, but large enough to contain the millions of bottles.

The man walked along the rows, carefully looking at each bottle in turn. Searching for something that he needed to find, peering intently at each one as he passed.

The first bottle he reached for was on the top most shelf. A wonderful shade of bright and happy orange, not sickly – it just melted your heart with joy as you looked upon it. It even made this cold, cruel man's heart warm.

The second was an almost blindingly white, pure and innocent, not tainted by the evil of mankind.

The Third and final bottle was the shade of the bluest sky – sad but purely happy.

He left it at that, leaving the shelved room and entering the grey room lit up by the light flooding from the painting.

Daisuke lay on the floor.

The man bent down next to him, holding the three bottles with careful grace.

He opened Daisuke's mouth, opening the first joyful orange bottle, he poured a drop into his open mouth. He then opened the second creamy white bottle, tipping a drop of it's innocence into his relaxed, lifeless body.

Daisuke's jerked, twitching on the floor – life re-entering his body. But it wasn't his life.

The man smiled sadly, standing up and walking over to the red head, the final bottle clutched in his hand.

* * *

Well, hope you liked this, i really loved writing this weird chapter for some reason XD 

Thank you for reading!


	14. Katsu and his make shift soul

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! They made me so happy! XD They really do work like fuel : )

* * *

The man's expression became one of intense concentration, the sorrowful smile vanishing completely. He held Daisuke steady, pouring about half of the bottle's contents into his open mouth. 

He drew back, placing the used bottles of glowing liquid down out of harms way. He waited tentatively for a reaction from Daisuke.

The writhing body of the red haired boy stopped moving abruptly, it let out a great sigh of built up tension and pain. Instead of breathing out air, a strange substance that was neither liquid, nor gas flowed from Daisuke's open mouth, glowing, hanging in mid air above him.

The strange floating airy liquid was the same as the glowing liquid that the man had just poured down his throat. Except this was different.

Instead of being one simple colour, this one was brighter, it had all the colours of Daisuke. Daisuke's whole… _soul_ suspended above the boys mouth. A new personality, a new soul, a new boy in lived in Daisuke's body now. No trace of Daisuke left except his appearance.

The man had created a new life just by making a half dead body drink some coloured liquid.

The man quickly uncapped a new, empty bottle, catching Daisuke's free soul. The bottle illuminated with the bright and wonderful colours of Daisuke.

The man smiled tearily now, almost pleased with himself, "Well…" He paused, talking to the sleeping boy on the floor, racking his mind for a name for the boy. "Hmmm…" He thought deeply.

"Katsu." He finished, "Your name is 'Katsu'."

The boy made no response, but the man knew he had heard. 'Katsu' lay sleeping on the floor, the mans ideas and thoughts of Katsu's history flooding through his head.

The man implanted all of Katsu's made up memories into the new, clueless boy.

Katsu was created.

A whole new boy, knowing nothing of Daisuke, having no clue that he'd been brought to life by evil. Just ignorantly content.

The man sighed slowly, picking up Daisuke's bottle and labelling, _'Daisuke Niwa.' _

He then turned back to Katsu, who was breathing softly and sleepily, deep in slumber, "Katsu." He smiled again, the expression thick with suppressed guilt and sorrow. Apparently, he ignored it, walking back to the painting. Watching it move, finding a home and a life for Katsu.

"Here we go…" Then man said, concentrating hard on the painting, his work of art. He pointed at the tapestry, Katsu's sleepy gaze followed the mans stare. A normal house. A normal street. People were moving merrily, mingling and moving freely. A dazed smile awoke on Katsu's lips, "Home?" He said drowsily, his tone curiously sleepy, his mind sluggish and half asleep.

"Yes!" The man's face formed a sorrowful, but pleased smile, impressed at the boy's guess work, "That's your home, see?" He said patronizingly, being careful not to touch the piece of art.

The boy's eyes unfocussed, he squinted, seeing the joyful surroundings of the house he was soon to live in, his smile became a grin, so close to Daisuke's beam, which was now gone. Replaced. Lost.

"Good!" The man followed suit and grinned as well, then his face lost it's forced smile and resorted back to it's sorrowful, pained expression, his tone became dim and hollow, "Glad you like it."

Katsu's grin faded along with the man's. A pang of wanted arose in Katsu's new heart, a longing for love and family, "Home." The learning, sleepy boy stated, "Family?" He questioned slowly, awaiting an answer.

"Yes." The man looked down, "Family. Look." He pointed up at the sun dappled house, to a woman with short brown hair, a look of hidden or _lost_ confidence. Emiko. Miyako. "That's your family…" A bite of spite and jealousy stuck in the resentful man, "Miyako. Your Mother." The woman with Emiko's features smiled happily, the sunlight from the painting shining into the dimly lit room, awaking it with joy. But the man didn't feel it, he was lost in thought and suppressed memories that threatened to burst open and cause him more grief.

"Mother?" Katsu gazed at the woman, "Miyako?"

"Yes. Come meet her." The man ordered sharply, scaring the drowsy boy.

"Mother?..." He looked directly at the man, "Father?"

"No. No, I'm no Father to you." He said, still glowering sadly at the floor, "Come meet your … umm, _real _Father," He pointed at the painting, "Come see your Mother. Greet your parents."

The boy got up shakily, no sense of balance yet. All he had was the intelligence of a small child. Walking towards the inviting painting, his expression was a mix of awe, suspicion and longing to meet his family. A family. His family. Katsu's family.

He reached the painting, looking dazed at the man, "Good bye?" He asked, blinking innocently.

"Bye."

"Good bye from me, good bye from who?" The boy asked, confusion running wild in his over loaded head.

"Good bye from you, Katsu." He said bluntly, tolerating Katsu's questions and assumptions.

"Good bye from you?"

"Good bye from me."

"Good bye from who?" Katsu looked directly into the troubled eyes of the man, seeing all of his tortured features, his guilty actions, his sorrow, his pain. Katsu's expression became solemn and understanding. The man hated it. He didn't want this boys pity.

"Good bye from _me_," The man gritted his teeth, loosing his patience.

"Who is _me_?"

"Go meet your parents. They're waiting."

"Who is you?" The boy asked, stupidity, misunderstanding and confusion flooding him.

"_I_ have no name." He replied through his messed up thoughts.

Katsu looked on the verge of tears, "You have no name!" He looked out raged and surprised.

"No…" He lied, "Well… _Nanashi _is one of my many names." He sighed heavily, willing this conversation to draw to an end.

"Nanashi?..." He paused, "Without name?" He thought again.

'Nanashi', the tall man looked up abruptly, "What! How did you know that!"

Katsu stepped back, the sunlight no longer shimmering down on them, darkness reigned. Moonlight flooded into the room.

"S-Sorry," The man apologized, looking at the frightened boy, forcing a smile, "Your Mother's waiting." He signalled to the painting.

Katsu nodded, still wary of the man.

"Sorry." The man repeated, scared that he'd upset one of the few people he cared about. It was his creation, the soul he'd created, the body that he'd given a new life.

"It's okay," The boy said, stepping forward, his intelligence growing with every minute. He was truly becoming what he thought was a normal boy.

Nanashi nodded at the painting.

Katsu suddenly became aware of the depressing surroundings, the grey walls… His gaze rested on a splattered red substance spread across the wall in the far corner. The painting was the only thing remotely presentable.

Then he took in the mans features.

A weathered, lined face stared back at him with growing annoyance, the eyes, deep blue, corrupted with evil, the dark secrets looked away deep inside them. Faded smile lines covered his sorrowful face, giving the impression that the man had once been content and smiling in his life. But now… He looked tearful at every moment when ever he wasn't forcing a fake smile.

"Good bye." Nanashi stepped back, eager to be alone again.

"Good bye." Katsu repeated, smiling – the orange, joyful substance floating around, the happy part of his make-shift soul taking hold of his heart, "See you."

"I doubt it."

Katsu nodded, his fingers reaching out to the painting, reaching out to the dangerous, exiting, tempting, treacherous, wonderful, painful, joyful painting. His fingertips brushed against the house, transfixed to the painting, his whole mind flooding with pictures, images of the house, the street, the people… his false, fooled parents.

Katsu felt his fingers dissolve, disintegrate into thin air, flooding into the painting, his hand was next to go, a strange, blinding light illuminating his body, which was disappearing into the painting.

Then his body was gone. All that was left was the mixture of the coloured substance that the man with no name, Nanashi had poured into the mouth of Daisuke, making him Katsu.

The joyful orange, the innocent white and the sorrowfully happy sky blue floating, merging into one, then separating. Then… all of a sudden, the floating bundle of Katsu's soul illuminated the painting with it's colours.

Then Katsu was gone. Gone into the painting, into the house.

Nanashi sighed deeply, sad that he had no more company, but glad he was alone to dwell on his thoughts.

He thought about the life Katsu would leave, torturing others, bringing so many tears to the eyes of people around him. Would Katsu cry, too?

He didn't know, all he did was create a base for Katsu to build on.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe because he could? Maybe because he wanted to make others suffer?

Why?

Why was he intent on showing people pain and misery?

Was it because he wanted to show them the complete agony that he'd had to go through his whole life?

Or was he simply enjoying watching people cry, giving him a break from his own grief and tears?

He flopped down on the cold, hard wooden floor. The tears welling up in his sorrowful eyes yet again.

Why did he lead this life?

Why didn't he just… _die?_

* * *

Thankies for reading, please review for me : ) _  
_


	15. Living for those who can't

The man took in a deep breath. He couldn't die. He couldn't.

If he died, who would show the ignorant people what it was like to feel? They would never know what he had to go through, never be treated with spite and tears, never feel the pain, loss and burden of their sorrow and loved ones. Never feel regret.

His eyes closed tightly, tensing his body, trying to suppress all the agony of his life.

Standing up, he glanced at the painting, the red haired boy that carried Daisuke's features was no where to be seen. All ready asleep in the house.

He would never know what happened. All he would remember was a happy, joyful, full life with his parents – and his parents would remember romance, then Katsu. Their fake son. The ignorant family would know nothing, not even suspect the questioning faced around them. Following their minds rather than their friends' voices.

He closed his eyes again, bringing forward the face of Dark into his deep mind, concentrating hard on his appearance. Then he thought intensely of the faces of Riku and Satoshi.

They would be out of the prison now.

He opened his eyes, gasping for more air – bringing forward these moving pictures was becoming more and more difficult. But, eventually, the moving image of the three teenagers walking through a deep, dark field in the dead of night.

He knew this place – he'd watched with growing satisfaction as Dark confess his love to the dying boy, watching him leave this world, tearing the Phantom Thief a part. The man smiled remorsefully at the thought of his pain, the smile was filled with pity and sorrow, no qualities of a real smile.

"Hello, my angel," He said unconsciously, his sorrowful eyes tinted with joy, "There you are…" He stared deeply into the tapestry, "I sent some one for you, my dear Dark, you'll see him soon enough."

Dark's lips moved without sound. That was the problem with this magical, wonderful painting. It only showed moving pictures of what was happening, not giving out sound.

But it didn't matter.

The man had learnt to lip read over the years, mimicking Dark's words, rolling them in his head. He was recounting Daisuke's death to the two unworthy children.

"Why? Why Dark?" From what he knew of the Thief, from what he had seen, he'd thought of the boy as sarcastic, strong, brave teenager who preferred to keep his secrets to himself. Why was he telling these two students about his trauma? "Dark… They don't need to know… Why?"

Did Dark need sympathy and companionship that badly?

Or was it something else?

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Satoshi asked after Dark had finished his story. Riku didn't pry, worried that it would result in tears, not understanding, she looked expectantly at Dark, wondering if all of this was true… Her mind was against it, but her heart believed in him. 

Dark, who was directing his eye sigh down to the place that he'd lay, smothered in dried blood and sweat, telling Daisuke the content of his heart, watching him die.

He'd left his confession to Daisuke out of his speech, Satoshi and Riku didn't need to know his feelings for the boy who he'd never see again. "Yeah. That's what happened."

"Every thing?" Satoshi questioned further, a tone of disbelief hidden in his voice.

"Yes. Every thing. That's what happened. That's it." Dark said shortly.

Riku nodded, satisfied, but Satoshi's gaze lingered on Dark a little to long.

"So…" Satoshi said, his mind covering the vast space that Daisuke had left in his heart. His feelings would have to wait.

_What feelings? _Mocked Krad's voice, penetrating Satoshi's shield of coldness.

Satoshi braced himself, ready for the taunts and jeers, but when Krad's voice returned, it wasn't like the teasing, murderous Angel that he thought he knew.

_He's gone, he's not coming back. There's no way, no way you'll see Daisuke again, no way you can speak to him. You'll never be able to tell him these 'feelings'. You should let them go, you can't have them any more. They're gone. No use holding onto them. _

Satoshi's heart seemed to burst, flooding out all of the emotions he despised and loved. He needed these words, what ever they meant.

He stumbled back, clutching his chest – feeling the fast paced beat of his unloved heart.

_He's gone. _

"Satoshi?" Riku dashed forward, "What's wrong!"

_Never coming back. _

Dark looked up, seeing the emotions he knew so well reflected in the boys' eyes.

_Nothing you can do. _

Dark stepped towards him, "Satoshi! Hold on." He said loudly, placing a hands on his shoulder. He understood him.

_Nothing you can do, except live. _

"Satoshi!"

_So live, okay? _

"Say some thing!"

_Just live… _

Satoshi stood up straight, feeling all of these suppressed emotions truly for once, still breathing heavily, still, his heart beat faster and faster, exploring all of these new found feelings.

_There's nothing better to do, so live and… be happy. Live for those who can't. _

_Live for Daisuke._

* * *

Eh, i know this chapter is short and it's kinda what happens to Dark... But to Satoshi... ; ; sorry, i'll do better next time, promise : ) (It is sorta important, but i didn't write it very well, sorry T.T) 

Pleasey would you review for me? XD


	16. The boy with blue eyes

"Satoshi," Dark said, pulling the blue haired boys head up, so they were looking each other in the eye, "Is it Krad!" Dark's voice was filled with suspicion and accusation, not the comfort he'd intended to give.

Satoshi nodded feebly, still trying to get a grip on these new found feelings.

"Who's Krad?" Riku wailed, but no one stopped to explain.

_Let me speak to Dark, Satoshi. _Krad ordered, his voice firm and steady.

Satoshi nodded again, still unable to bring out words. His blue hair slowly merged into Krad's shade of blonde, wings unfolded, stretching out, showing their size, the white, pure feathers blinding against the pitch black night sky. Riku's gasp of shock was stifled by her fear.

Deep inside Krad, the winged angel whose heart was sinking as he looked at Dark, Satoshi curled up, deathly confused, unwanted – he didn't understand any of it. Not any more.

Dark's head filled with hatred and questions, images of Daisuke dying, "Krad!" He growled, his brow furrowed, his tone deep and full of anger.

"Dark," Krad nodded sorrowfully, looking down at the blood coloured roses scattered on the field illuminated by the gentle moon light.

Riku stepped back, her hand over her mouth, not daring to ask all the questions bursting inside her. Knowing that they wouldn't be ignored.

"What the hell did you do to Daisuke!" Dark stepped forward, willing Krad to look him in the eye. His voice was shaking and unstable, his whole body shook with adrenalin that was pumping round his body. His tears of anger and sorrow mingled with the sweat that caked his body.

Krad took a step back, folding his beautiful wings against his back. Closing his eyes against the accusing glare of Dark.

"Answer me!" Dark roared, fists clenched by his side, his frame still shaking uncontrollably.

Krad opened his eyes, the brilliant moon light shining down on him. He looked so innocent and pure, this couldn't be the same person who murdered Daisuke. Could it? "I killed Daisuke," Krad said blankly, "Is that what you want me to say?" His tone wasn't exactly mocking, but it had a trace of impatience in.

Dark gritted his teeth, "I want the damn truth!" He yelled, Riku took another step backwards.

"The truth?"

"THE TRUTH!" He panted, the bitter wind whirling around them.

"The truth…" Krad pondered, "That is true. _I_ killed Daisuke."

"B-But… Why!"

"I don't know… I just…" Krad looked up into the moonlight, "It was eating away at me, I couldn't get it out of me, so I _had_ to do it." He looked back over to Dark, "It's not like I had a choice." He said innocently.

"YOU DID!" Dark roared again, "You had the choice to just leave him! What had he done to you! You should have been after _me_, Krad – that's what you want!"

"No, no, no…" Krad said glumly, "You don't understand…"

"Then explain it to me!" He ordered.

The blonde haired angel sighed, "It was so easy, I couldn't _not_ do it – I didn't want to, though – I just… I couldn't stop thinking about it, I needed to do it…"

Dark's shaking mouth dropped open, "That's not a reason!"

"I know… I don't have one to give you…" Krad said, his voice full of remorse, "It was like… _some one else put the idea into my head… _It was like it wasn't _me…_"

"Satoshi!"

"No! No, it wasn't my thoughts, it wasn't Satoshi's – it was some one else's."

"Then who!"

"I don't know…"

"Then why did Daisuke die! Even those doctors should have been able to cure him! Why did his heart… d-di…" Dark's voice was consumed by emotion, tears chocked him, anger flooded him.

"Die?"

Dark nodded weakly in reply.

"I don't know… I wish I did…" He paused, "I wish I didn't do it… And I wish I did know why…how I did it."

"You mean… You don't know why his heart was like that?..." Dark said, his hope vanishing, his heart sinking.

"No."

Dark turned away, not wanted to show his uncertainty and confusion. Now what was he going to do?

"Go home?" Krad's voice sounded behind him, answering Dark's silent question.

"What?"

"We should go home." Krad said blankly, his eyes clear and unblinking.

"Krad?"

"Yes." The blonde eyes remained unnervingly calm and unfocused, like they weren't his.

"What did…What did you just do?" Dark asked uncertainly, stepping further away from Krad, and moving in front of Riku.

"We should go home," Krad repeated with the same blank tone. His beautiful white wings hung limp by his side, giving off an unearthly shimmer.

"Y-Yeah…" Riku stepped out from behind Dark, scared by this new winged boy who had been Satoshi, "Yeah, Dark, we should go home."

"…Okay…"

* * *

"Thank you, my dearest Krad…" The man whispered to the painting, his eyes fixed on the moving Dark, "You've done very well, you've done the right thing, the right thing is to get Dark home. Get Dark home for me, my dear Krad…" He said louder, more threateningly to Krad. 

The tall, sinister man closed his eyes.

As the man's eyes closed, Krad's became more relaxed.

"There you go, dearest Krad…" He said absentmindedly, "I was beginning to think Dark would never find my Katsu…" The man whispered tearily, "But you won't let that happen, Krad? My Krad – you wouldn't let Dark do that… After…" The man dropped to the floor, "After all I've done to make this work…" His chest heaved in and out, tears brimmed at the edges of his sorrowful eyes, "After all I've done to make this work, what if Dark didn't find my Katsu?..."

He looked back up at the painting, the light of the moon reflecting onto the bright blue eyes of the man staring up at the three silhouettes walking down into the town.

"T-Then Dark would never see Katsu… Then Dark would never know…" He stood up, brushing away the tears and his sorrow.

"But Dark is going to see my Katsu. Krad will take care of that, won't you, Krad?" He stared into the picture, staring at the white feathers.

He wiped the dreary expression off his face and picked up a small bottle.

The beautiful colours swirled around, captured inside the small cage like bottle.

His eyes glimmered with the colours of Daisuke's soul.

"And you, Daisuke…?" He paused, fingering the bottle, "I can't bring myself to…" He broke off, his hands shaking, "Can't bring myself to…" He stopped, glancing into the room filled with fragments of soul, "No…"

He put the bottle down, "I _couldn't._" A lump rose in his throat, "You're far to special for _that_, Daisuke."  
He smiled, his fingers closing around the lukewarm glass of the bottle that contained Daisuke's soul, "I won't…" He picked it up, staring at the colours swirling around inside the glass, "Don't you worry…"

* * *

The 12 year old boy stuffed his pale hands into his pockets, the pure, cold blue eyes settled on the flashing orange lights of an ambulance. Paranoia gripped his young heart. 

This was his road.

That was his house they were outside.

The blue eyes widened, his pace quickened. Pushing the messy black hair out of his face, he peered over the shoulders of the circle of onlookers that were gathered around the 'accident'. Some were crying. Some were surprised. Others were openly curious.

"Mum?" He whispered, the word slipping out of his open mouth.

The frame of his birth mother was sprawled across the dirt covered ground, limbs twisted in all directions, blood trickling slowly out of her open mouth. A beautiful, thick layer of brown hair hid the emptiness of her usually smiling eyes.

"Mum!" He shouted in disbelief, heads turned towards him, the gaping boy.

* * *

The pale blue eyes of the grown man closed, trying to block out the horrible memories. Hating himself for what he'd done. Hating himself for what he'd do. Hating himself for what he was.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed : )  



	17. Mother

"Mum!" He yelled, pushing through the solid crowds surrounding the dead woman.

"Do you know her?" A man asked stupidly, dressed in luminescent clothing, his expression was grim and unchanging.

"Yes!" The boy screamed in exasperation, running over to her lifeless body.

Bystanders stared in pity while more people in luminescent jackets ran over to the blue haired boy, shouting.

"Get away from me!" The little boy screamed again, his voice slightly high pitched, anger and grief flooding him.

"You're her son?" They came closer, asking the same stupid questions.

"Get away from her! Don't come any closer!" Tears ran down his face, dripping onto the body of his mother. He bent down, eyes transfixed on her empty eyes.

"Look, we need to-"

"I SAID DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" The boy screeched, tearing his eyes away from his Mother to glare with outrage at the pitying eyes surrounding him.

They were still stepping towards him and the woman sprawled across the grit covered road, didn't they understand?

"GET AWAY!"

"We need to take her to the hospital, there might still be a chance…" A soft hearted woman said kindly, "You could even ride with her in the ambulance, would you like that?" She took another step closer.

"DON'T!" More tears flooded out of the pure blue eyes, "Don't…Just DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He screamed again.

Confusion was thick in the air, "Wouldn't you like to save your…Mom?"   
"She's okay! She's okay! _You_ don't need to do any thing!" The boy yelled with spite, "Look! She's okay!" His Mother's hair was stringy and wet with all the tears, "She doesn't need hospital!" He fooled himself.

The first man sighed, "What's your name, kid?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! DON'T PATRONIZE ME! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

The man stepped back with surprise, "We're not…" He walked slowly towards them.

"I said DON'T!" The small 12 year old flung his frail arms around his Mother, "She's FINE! She doesn't need to go any where!"

"Look, kid – she's _dying_, she needs hospital, she needs care. If you keep her here, she'll _die_."

"She's not dying!" He laughed through the tears, "Look!" He pulled her arms up and hung them around his shoulders, "See?" He laughed again, smiling through his tears of truth, his laugh sweet and innocent. His Mother's arms flopped down to the ground, lifeless, "She's just tired!" He picked up her arms again, putting them around his shoulders and hugging her again, sobbing into her cold neck.

The woman put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's okay… There's still a chance…"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed, jumping up, the lifeless body fell to the floor, the lifeless body of the woman who'd raised him, who'd cared for him. Who'd hit him.

Rage flooded the boy, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, DON'T YOU COME NEAR ME! DON'T YOU TAKE MUM AWAY FROM ME! D…DON…don't…don't you touch me…" He whimpered.

* * *

The blue eyed man lay a hand on his head, trying to blank the memories from his troubled mind. He failed. They just kept on coming, flooding the agonizing past into his head. He couldn't stop them, he felt tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

The little boy screamed and screamed, wailing out his misery to the world. He looked back at his Mother, remembering all the pain and the happiness he'd had with her. The pain of the punches. The happiness of… Being with some one who stuck with him. But she wasn't going to stick with him any more. 

She was gone.

"Mum…" He whispered to her, willing her to stay with him.

"Luke…" The word seeped out of her mouth along with her last breath in this world, along with the blood.

Along with her soul.

The strange substance floated up out of her mouth along with the words that meant nothing to the boy, the floating, wonderful swirl of beautiful colours rose up slowly.

* * *

The grown man opened his eyes. 

Still… He remembered his first glimpse of a human soul, his Mother's.

Still… He had no idea to who this 'Luke' was, the boy she'd used her last breath on.

_Luke…?_

Did she have a romantic life that her own son wasn't in on?

It could have been any number of people in the world, 'Luke' was such a common name, though it harboured a strange sense of individuality. There were so many different 'Luke's, all with the same name, all connected. All different.

Then the thought hit him.

_Am I Luke? _

Blue eyes wide, mouth hanging open, he stood up jerkily. It seemed like such a simple thought, but… He'd never actually thought of it that way.

He tried to remember, to recall any trace of his true name, but it never came to him. He'd re-named himself so many times, never having the patience to keep one for more than 10 years, that he'd forgotten his birth name, it was lost. Lost in the trail of his tormented, tormenting life. The trail blown over with all the tragic past.

* * *

The boy's eyes widened with sorrow and disbelief that there was some thing so wonderful and so cruel in this world. 

The soul of his mother was black and withered on the outside, but in the centre of the strange substance that wasn't liquid, gas or solid, there was a beautiful, stunning, bright mix of the happiest, saddest colours he'd ever seen.

"Mum?" He whispered, staring transfixed at the first soul he'd ever seen, "Mom…"

No one else around him seemed to have noticed, they were all in tears of fake sorrow, or glaring at him. Blaming him for the death of his Mother.

He blamed himself for her death.

But no one else was astounded by the soul, they were all looking at him. Why weren't they looking at this beauty! It was so wonderful, so sad… They should at least look at it and feel it's cold warmth. Why weren't they looking? Where they that intent on shielding out all that was beautiful and evil in their down trodden, normal, unseeing lives!

He hated them.

He hated them all.

He hated himself most of all.

He hated what he was about to do.

He hated what he was going to do.

He hated himself for what he was going to become.

He hated himself for what he wasn't going to become.

He reached out, his hand touching the bright, dim soul of his dead Mother. But his Mother was alive in this, all her personality, all her colours were swirling around in the palm of his hand.

But the soul was drifting off to where ever it was going. Up.

The boy's eyes filled with tears, "Mum! Don't you dare leave me…" He ordered, his voice filled with anger and threat.

He sat up, cupping his hands over the soul, trapping it, caging it.

He felt his fingers burn with pain and joy. He took no notice of any of it, just the ignorant bliss that he was holding a free, live soul.

"Son, what the hell are you doing!"

"I…I'm not your son…" He whispered to no one, then he looked up, stunned that they couldn't see that he was holding the most glorious thing in the world. A soul. "Can't you see what I'm doing, what I'm holding!"

Their eyes filled with surprise and horror.

He knew what they were thinking. They were thinking that he was mad, that he was mad over his Mother's death, "I…You… I'M NOT MAD!"

"Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking!" He paused, "Just…Just because you can't see it," He pulled the beautiful soul closer to him, as if protecting it from the ignorant minds of these people, "Just because you can't, don't…d…don't just assume that I'm mad!"

"We…We didn't assume any thing…" The man stepped closer, "We just need to get the body out of here…" The man in the luminescent coat sighed again, seeing the anger and confusion in the pure blue eyes staring up at him.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" He yelled, his voice high pitched and shaken. He brought his hands caging the soul closer still to his chest, shielding it.

"Okay, okay!"

"Don't 'okay' me!" He ordered, his tone to old and unstable for his voice.

He felt the warmth of the blackened soul flood through his body, the trace of his Mother's personality surrounding him, pushing in on his skin, almost forcing it's way into his heart.

* * *

The tall man dove deeper into his painful memories, trying to recall his name. Sorrowful glimpses into the sorrowful man's life. He ignored the pain of seeing all of his heart wrenching experiences and tried to focus on finding a name. Any name would do. 

"Mother…" He whispered, looking into the painting, thinking only of his dead Mother, thinking of a soulless person, a dead person, for the first time in his life.

His blue, pure eyes widened, over flowing with tears when the sorry, wonderful, glorious, joyful sight met his unsuspecting eyes.

The painting showed him exactly what he had been longing to see, but also what he was most afraid of.

"Mum…?"

* * *

Well, there's chappie 17 for you – 18 coming VERY soon : ) … All I need to do is write it… T.T 

Hope it wasn't to long, and weren't to many typos or spelling mistakes T.T

Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really hoped you liked it : )


	18. Just a boy

The steady, pounding footsteps of the three teenagers beat slowly on the winding road back down to the small town that Daisuke had grown up in. That he'd died in.

Dark eyed Krad wearily, not allowing his gaze to leave him. What was wrong with his _eyes_? They were so _blank _and almost … _soulless._ And why did he want them to go home so suddenly? And why didn't he leave without a fight, this wasn't the Krad that Dark had come used to, this new peaceful Krad was… just _not Krad… _it was like he was a whole different person.

"I think it would be a good idea to go home." Krad answered Dark's silent question that had never asked, "I am not acting differently than I would normally… and… and…" Krad chocked, coughing up the putrid blood that flowed inside his veins.

"Satoshi!" Riku cried out, running over to the winged angel.

"No!" Dark stuck out his arm, blocking her pathway to him, "Don't… Just leave him for a minute…"

"No! We have to help!" Riku yelled, "Satoshi's going to-"

"That's _not_ Satoshi!" Dark said in exasperation, Riku looked hurt.

"But-"

"Like I'm _not_ Daisuke." Dark's tone changed immediately to sorrow and pure remorse. Riku's frown turned into a look of pity, her grip on his arm loosened. Her head seemed to overflow with guilt and pain.

Krad was still bathed in moonlight, which was reflecting off the crimson red blood that was quickly surrounding him. Confusion ran wild in the angel's head, he dug his fingernails into his scalp, drawing out more blood.

What was he supposed to do?

"Krad?" Dark asked tentatively, but half heartedly, still deep in thought about Daisuke.

Krad gave no answer, his mind had gone completely blank, only the pain remained.

What would Krad do?

His mind had totally abandoned him, all that was left was pain and loneliness.

"It…" Krad didn't even feel the tears flooding down his face, "It hurts…"

"What?" Dark said, stunned, surprised. Scared.

"It…Hu…Hur…Hurts…" Krad wailed and whimpered.

"What? What hurts!" Dark ran over to the pool of blood and tears where Krad stood, hands clutching his head.

"Ev…Every thing!" Krad's knees buckled, he fell to the floor, writhing in his misery and pain.

Riku stood there, petrified, to frightened to even move.

"KRAD!" Dark roared, scared, looking at the angel, drenched in blood, helpless and screaming on the floor, his white wings scarlet.

"It HURTS!" Krad screamed in agony, clutching his head and wailing.

"Where! What!" Dark asked the same old questions, his mind went blank, he was helpless to help.

"It hurts…Dark… Help… It _hurts…_"

"Why!" Dark felt the emotions inside of him rise, he just stood there, awkwardly, no clue what to do.

"He… He didn't want me… Katsu… He wanted Katsu…" He suggested to himself, "No…He just…" Krad let out a wail of sorrow, "No one's here!"

Dark was stunned by his last cry, "What?" He bent closer, "What do you mean? We're here, Krad, I'm here… It's…umm… okay…"

"No! Th…They've all left me…Hurting… It HURTS…" He cried out, "It hurts…"

"How? _What_ hurts…?"

"It hurts…so much… Hu…Hurts… Dark… It hurts SO MUCH…"

"WHAT HURTS!" Dark felt tears trickle down his cheeks, unable to help Krad.

"…Be…Being _Alone…_"

Dark's mind collapsed. He couldn't think, he couldn't do any thing to help Krad. But was this Krad? He was lost in his confused thoughts.

Was this the real Krad? Or was the real Krad the one who'd killed Daisuke, the one who laughed at his tamer's death? The blank eyed, drone of a human? Was that Krad? The violent Krad, who'd he'd fought so many times, or the blubbering, helpless, innocent, pathetic _human_ on the floor in front of him, covered in blood?

Which one?

What should he do?

What could he do?

Who?

Who to trust?

Who was there to trust?

No one?

Any one?

_Who?_

Dark opened his eyes, greeted by the horrible sight of the helpless Krad shaking in his own blood, Dark started shaking with released adrenalin. It pumped through his body, but he couldn't do any thing, it was like he was paralyzed. He was the helpless one. Dark's frame started shaking too, shivering with pain, uncertainty and helplessness.

"Dark!" Krad's cry of pathetic needing brought more tears running down Dark's cheek, "It hurts… Ri…Riku!" Riku just stood there, in a state of horror and shock, like Dark. Helpless, "Satoshi!" Krad yelled out to the blackened night. Screaming out his agony. "It _hurts_…"

_I know, Krad… I know… _Satoshi's voice was a mixture of calm and collected shock and his cold, cruel tone had vanished. It was warm and understanding. Satoshi finally understood. But he didn't… there were so many questions that lacked answers, Satoshi peered into the open door into Krad's memories, he dive deeper into Krad's torn past, but the questions remained answerless. _Krad… _

Krad only whimpered with pure agony in reply.

_Krad… What happened? _

"I…I don't know!" He roared back at the soothing voice of his tamer.

_But… WHY? _

Krad took no notice of the prying questions and simply called out for help, "Alone…" More and more tears poured out of Krad's suddenly ignorant and innocent eyes.

Dark stared into Krad's pitiful eyes, seeing the real Krad for once. The Krad that was seeking help, the Krad wanting to die, the Krad craving love and company so much that it pained him. The Krad that was completely alone.

All Dark wanted to do was help.

But that was the one thing he couldn't do.

* * *

"M…" The simple word seemed to complicated, sticking in the tall mans dry throat, "M…Mum?" His mind was transfixed on the painting that he'd used so many times, thinking of all the different people he wanted to see. 

But he'd wanted to see his Mother so badly.

But he'd never thought of her.

Until now.

His heart pounded painfully in his weakened chest, his mind was sluggish. He was half convinced this was a dream. Or a nightmare. But…deep down, he knew it was real. As real as life was. But that was what scared him most. That it was _real_.

He lay a clammy hand next to the painting, on the wall, leaning closer. Closer and closer… He could almost touch the wonderful, disturbing, glorious, evil, heavenly, hell-like picture…

But the danger of the painting threatened.

The painting showed the people that the man thought of, showed him what they were doing, who they were with. Letting him see their ignorant lives, letting him know how to destroy them.

But if you were to touch the painting…

If you were to even brush the tapestry with your fingers, then you'd be sucked in, transported into the moment of time, the place that the painting showed at that time.

But he wanted _so _badly to see his Mother, to smile, to cry, to laugh, to _be_ with her, after all these years… But this _horror_, this _beautiful _picture that showed him what he despised and what he loved… Would it betray him? Would it be safe? Would he… _die?_ Would he die if he touched the painting and was brought to his dead Mother? Or would they smile? Would they smile, would they cry, would they laugh, would they be happy together?

"Mum!" His eyes brimmed with tears, "Mum…" The bright blue eyes passed over her horrible, beautiful, distorted, perfect frame. "Mum."

For a second, he was just a boy… a lost boy, in need of his lost Mother. A little boy, the little boy. Just a boy. No more than a helpless, stranded, little boy, needing his Mother.

* * *

There ye go, hope you enjoyed : ) 

Chapter 19 coming up soon, pleasey review and tell me what you thought of it : )


	19. Broken souls

Dark's eyes unfocused, his body relaxing, though he was still shivering and shaking violently with adrenalin, "K-Krad?" His voice was shaking as much as his body.

Krad's unstable, innocent gaze rested on Dark, pleading him, _needing_ him to help, to save him. To end the pain. "Arhh!" Was Krad's only response, the muffled screaming sobs of terror and pain echoing in Dark's head intensified, becoming unbearable, "…Krad…" His voice was slurred and sluggish, though his mind was racing.

"D-D-Dark! Ri…Riku! Satoshi!"

Dark's eyes rested on the blood laying peacefully next to Krad, the moon light bathing it in a wonderful, calming glow. But nothing could calm him down. All it did was frustrate him; he needed to do some thing. But what? What could he do! He was just…useless…helpless against the cruel, vast world. Helpless against death.

Riku was as petrified as Dark, unable to move, unable to help. This was death. Tears flowed freely as she thought of all the deaths in the world. Every one died. Some earlier than others. But every one died. But _why_! Why did innocent people's lives have to end, or be snatched away from them! Why should the lives be ended? Why couldn't they just… _live_?

Riku blinked.

She could try and stop the endless flow of deaths. She could help. She could save Krad. She could let him live, she could stop death. All it took was for her to move. To move, to help. To move, to help… to save him. But what to do! How could she stop it? What could _she_ do!

She couldn't _do_ any thing.

Who was _she_ to help?

Shouldn't some one else step forward?

Where was Dark now?

Where was the hero that her sister had admired so much?

Where was he now!

Why wasn't he saving Krad!

Was he that… selfish?

…Was _she _that selfish…?

Riku stepped forward, "Satoshi… Krad… What can I do! What can I do to _help_!"

The only reply was more pained whimpers.

"_Please,_" The tears thickened, "Please… let me try, let me help you…!"

Dark just watched. His tears of sorrow and panic merging with the moon light. He tilted his head upwards, away from all the misery and death, up to the huge, brilliant moon. He let the amazing glow fall on him, letting it engulf him. He sighed, trying to clear his head, "Daisuke…" He sighed, letting go of the pain and fear. Engulfing the vast moon and all it's calming light.

* * *

The mans eyes took the sight in for the hundredth time, still unbelieving. Instead of one big image on the painting, there were many. 

All blurred, all sad.

* * *

The little boy clutched the soul closer, feeling the warmth and the coldness. All merged into one, all of her emotions and feelings, all there. All of them expressed in the many different colours, "Mum…" He whispered, "Mum… Don't leave me… I'm here… You're here… Don't go… Don't leave me…" The muffled sobs masked the cold threats.

* * *

The tall man in front of the sorrowful painting dwelled on all his pain and misery, all his sins, "Mum…" He whispered, his voice young and innocent, the voice of the little boy who'd lost his Mother.

* * *

Years passed. All pained. All filled with the heart breaking misery. 

The little boy was now a tall, pale, dark haired teenager, laying on his bed, lost in his sorrow yet again. Never taking his mind off of that day… That day that he'd touched his first free soul.

It wasn't the death that he remembered.

It was the beautiful… horrible soul.

His fingers caressed over the plastic bottle that he'd caged the soul in. For four years. That was where the soul of his Mother had been kept, caged.

* * *

The man sighed, he tore through his memories, flicking through his past as if it were a book. Some pages had been lost, others hidden and suppressed. Some had been ripped out and thrown away, the pages that he'd been to ashamed to keep. 

He sighed again, more deeply. He shouldn't be able to call his life a book, a book that can just be opened and discarded when ever any one wants. No, no one should call their life pages with simple writing on, no. Life was much more than that. His life was. His life was much deeper than that, deeper, darker, more twisted, more sinister, more gaunt, more sorrowful than a simple book could ever be.

His long, twisted life was so much more than an angst filled, dark, deep, moving book. More angst filled, more dark, more deep, more moving than scribbled pages of words. and he hated it. He hated his life, his past, his present and his future. He hated his life, the life that was so much more than a book. The life that was tortured, depressed, torn and _dark. _

* * *

An older teenager sat in the shadows, the shadows of a dark alley way. All the boy seemed to have was the worn plastic bottle than contained the soul that he hadn't been able to let go of. The soul that he was torturing, caging. Keeping. 

The boy breathed heavily and deeply, a layer of sweat glimmered on his forehead. He gripped the bottle tight to his heaving chest. Load voices sounded, pounding footsteps running.

The boy closed his eyes, willing them to turn away.

The sound of their fading, pounding feet seemed to merge with the fast beat of his pounding heart.

… Fading…

The boy's eyes snapped open, seeing no faces of the people of the orphanage, he sighed with relief.

His mind was fading to, descending into blackness, ebbing away from him, "No…" The whispered command slid out of his open mouth, "No! Don't leave me…" He ordered.

But his mind was still fading away, out of grasp, out of reach, "NO!"

Then the thought hit him.

Was he _dying_?

How could he _die_?

"Mum…" He whispered hoarsely, "Mum…" His sweat covered hand slipped over the worn plastic bottle that was shining with the colours of his parent, "What can…What can I do…? I…Can't die… I…Just _can't…_" He moaned, pleading with no one, his heart panging for the life he knew he'd never get. A happy life.

He knew he wouldn't get one, _he_ could never be content, life was to cruel, life wouldn't let him be happy, life wouldn't let him live.

His eyes slid shut, blocking out the light from the head lights steaming through the alley way as passing cars crept by.

Why was it _he_ had do die, why was it _he_ had to have such a horrible life? Why wasn't some one else be tormented and tortured! Why was life so unfair to him? … Why couldn't he just… be happy? Why was it that he had to be hated, depressed, torn and… dying?

Tears trickled out of his closed eyes. How could there be _happy_ people in this world when he was so sad? How could people be happy when others were dying! How could they be so heartless? Why wasn't some one showing them what it was to feel pain, to know how others felt? How could people be smiling when he was in tears?

He forced his watery eyes open, staring at the only remotely happy thing in his life: The soul.

He laughed a cold, tearful laugh.

The only thing that was happy wasn't happy at all. He wasn't even sure if it was even real.

His hand rested on the top of the bottle. He gazed at the soul. Tears flowed freely now, his life seemed to drain away from him, his dreams drifted away, his longing, his thoughts, his mind seemed to just… float away…

All that remained was the sorrow of a broken life. The sorrow and the hatred.

He opened the bottle. The bottle that had been a cage for so long was suddenly open, the soul was suddenly free.

"Mum…" The boy's beautiful blue eyes glistened with malice and wanting. He let the naïve soul float up, letting it think it was finally free to go where ever it was longing to go.

The boy's stunning blue eyes, those pure, innocent eyes suddenly turned a depressing, sorrow filled pool of spite, torture and hatred.

He gazed dreamily at the soul, hanging in mid air, swirling round.

He reached out, his fingers shaking, his breathing heavy, his sweat drenched body bordering on death, his mind longing for life. His fingers entered the swirling mass of colours, they entered the soul.

He felt the same burning, tingling, wonderful, agonizing, relieving sensation run through his body as he touched some thing he wasn't supposed to feel.

He felt the colours of his Mother, he felt the warmth, the love, the coldness, the hatred – all belonged to his Mother.

His hand closed around one colour. Leaving the rest helpless and unbalanced. It needed that colour to live. It needed to be complete, it couldn't live being empty and incomplete – nothing can.

The boy smiled with pain and fear, agony and love, death and life.

He brought his shaking hand towards him, breaking the single colour away from the soul, he opened his mouth, letting the hot breath form clouds before his face.

Tears dripped onto the floor, along with the sweat.

He peered through his fingers, seeing the blinding colour of one single aspect of his Mother. He smiled again, bringing his head down to his hands, letting the bit of broken soul slip into his mouth, letting the swirling alone piece of life slip down his throat. Letting it into his shaking frame.

He smiled again, the smile was of confusion and madness.

His head pounded, his eyes over flowed with tears, a burning pain filled with the colour of his Mothers soul erupted in his heart. "Ha!" He shrieked, "Ha! Ha! HAHAHA!" The madness continued, his blinding ignorance and stupidity sounding load and hated.

The broken, incomplete soul suspended in mid air, hanging around, not able to go to where ever it wanted. The soul felt sorrow.

The boys voice rung out to all the world, filled with spite and confusion. Unstable and high pitched. Deep down, the little boy's voice, the one that needed his Mother sounded. But then it was gone. All that was left was the bitter tone of the boy that had a corrupted soul in him. A piece of soul that wasn't his to keep. "HA!"

* * *

Sorry I took so long to write this, but here it is. I hope you liked it : ) 

And sorry if you got confused or any thing, just ask away : ) And sorry if there were to many spelling mistakes or any thing, please forgive : )

Also, would you please review for me? I'd love to know what you all think of chappie 19.

Chapter 20 coming soon : ) Thankies for reading again.


	20. The past

I know the chapters are kinda getting worse and… basically confusing, and they're taking longer to write – so I'm really sorry – if you've got any questions, then just say, okies?

* * *

"Daisuke…" Dark repeated, longing for the smile to awaken on his tamers lips. Willing Daisuke to step forward, out of the darkness, to smile. To help. To smile. 

But no Daisuke came.

No saviour with a smile stepped out of the darkness.

"He…He hates me…" Krad whimpered, "He doesn't… He doesn't care…!"

"What?" Riku said, worried, her voice ringing out in uncertainty and fear. These broken words meant nothing to her, "Who? Who doesn't care!"

"Aghhh!" Krad cried out, his tone full of misery and… a voice that _wasn't_ Krad's. This _wasn't_ Krad.

Dark tilted his head back down to earth, back down to the sorrow and hatred that roamed freely around the tears. No. "No…" This… Dark looked into the pitiful eyes staring, unfocused, at the pained eyes of Riku. Krad's eyes. "No…" These… "These aren't Krad's…" The simple words meant to much, Darks head spun. The words to much, but not enough to satisfy his confusion. He stumbled, falling on his hands and knees. A strangled, tearful laugh slipped from his open mouth. Blood spurted out from

No pain.

Only agony.

The agony of his broken, twisted, withered, sorrowful heart.

"Dark!" Riku screamed, clutching her pounding head, trying to block out the reality of the spiteful world.

"He doesn't care… He doesn't care… He doesn't care… He doesn't care… He doesn't care… He doesn't care… WHY DOESN'T HE CARE!" Krad yelled out to the night, needing an answer. But of course, none came. Only misery greeted him.

Another high pitched laugh escaped Dark's lips, he couldn't stop it – It wasn't that the situation was funny – nothing was laughable. It was just… Just the fact that he couldn't help. He'd changed for the worst. He'd changed so he was useless, helpless – helpless to help any one else, but himself.

That wasn't funny.

It was just the only way he could cope. Tears seemed natural now, they seemed normal.

Dark began to shake, still laughing uncontrollably, still the tears wouldn't stop. Still his heart ached. Still he couldn't help. He just crouched there, shivering violently, laughing. Crying. Hurting. His mind simply wouldn't cope.

* * *

Life flooded into the teenager, but the life wasn't his. He'd stolen it, and he wasn't going to give it back. He'd stolen it from the one person who'd stuck by him for 12 years, he'd stolen from the one person who meant some thing to him. He'd stolen from his Mother. He'd stolen a part of her soul. He'd stolen the only thing precious to her. 

"Hey!" Voices echoed in the dimly lit alley way, the only source of light were the head lights of cars passing by. "Are you down there! HEY!" The voices were angry, over flowing with bitter hatred.

The boy laughed again. Every one hated him. But did he care? No.

_Yes._

"YOU!" The woman's tone raged, "Is that you!"

The boy's laughs of confusion, fear, doubt and wonder still sounded, not taking any notice of the woman from the damned orphanage that he was unlucky enough to have stayed in for the past 5 years.

"Is that you?..." The sound of her uncertainty and fear was clear and encouraging. The laugh got loader, more insane. "Is that you, L-"

"It's me! It's me! It's me, I'm here! I'm me. I am me!" He laughed, tears rolling down, merging with the blood.

"Oh my… Look… You're not well… Are you?"

"I'm perfectly well. I'm well. I'm well because I'm me, and I'm here, and I'm here because I'm alive! HA!"

The woman took a nervous step towards the shaking boy, "Enough, I'm taking yo-"

"_You're_ not taking _me_ any where!" He shrieked, jumping up. The laughing ceased immediately, the novelty of having life back wearing off as soon as he realized what his life _was_. He didn't want to have to live this life. No one had to. But he was living this nightmare, he was here. He was alive in the hell like dream.

No one else knew his pain.

_He _needed to show these stupid people what it was like for him. He needed to show them what it was like to feel.

"L…Lu…" The woman felt sweat on her back, clinging to her cloths. She felt the fear rise. "What is… that?" She lifted an unstable hand, pointing to the mix of colours that was the uncertain soul of the boy's Mother, hovering in mid air, illuminating the dull alley way scattered with broken bottles of alcohol, lighting up all the rats backing away from the wondrous soul.

The boy followed her gaze, "That's my Mother." He said calmly, no trace of a smile left.

"Your… _Mother_! Dear, your Mum's… gone…"

"She never left. I kept her, I made sure she wouldn't run away. I was the one who made sure she wouldn't leave me…" All the laughter gone, the tears started to become more visible, the shaking becoming more violent. He clenched his fists, trying to let the anger subside.

"Darling…"

The boy looked up in disgust. "Who are _you_ to call _me _darling!"

"I was only…"

"Only what! Trying to replace what you know you'll never be!"

"No, that's not it!"

"HA!" The boy let out a short laugh of spite, "You're so stupid! You're so _ignorant_!"

The woman only looked away from his eyes, not able to face the corrupted purity that resided in the stunning, blue eyes that penetrated her weak shield against the cruel world. It had been broke to many times.

"You have no idea what it's like to feel pain!" He cried, "You have no idea what I've been through! You don't know why I'm like this!" He paused, spitting on the grimy floor, "I bet you think you've had pain, been in agony – but you HAVEN'T. You don't know," He laughed, long and load, covered in his spite and hatred, "But you haven't, you haven't – no one knows my pain…" He collapsed onto the ground, writhing in his misery.

The woman had no sympathy for the crying teenager. "You don't know me. You don't know how many times I've had my heart broken!" She screamed, lashing out, kicking the shaking boy.

Pain.

More pain.

"You're not the only one in the world whose had their heart broken! You're not the only one in the world who's lost a loved one! You're not the only person in the world who hates his life! How can you be so selfish! Thinking that _you're_ the only one in the world whose experienced pain!" She bent down, spitting in his face, unable to control her hate, unaware of the consequences, this was all there was now. This was what mattered. This was now, and this was all that was. Nothing else. She hit him again, taking out all her anger out on this wretched boy.

"You…" The boy spat out the putrid blood in his mouth, "You don't know pain like I do. No one does."

"THAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM! You're so selfish! You think you're so dark and depressed, but people have got it worse than you! You're not the only one whose Mother is DEAD!"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Yes she is! I saw the pictures!" She yelled, kicking him for the third time, "I know that you're sad! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE SELFISH!"

"Don't…" The pain in his stomach worsened with the forth kick, "Don't think you know me…just cause you've seen some stupid pictures…" He stood up shakily, wiping the blood away from his mouth, his head throbbing, his stomach aching, his mind out of control.

"Marilyn!" A male voice sounded, footsteps followed the worried yell.

The woman; Marilyn's face contorted with fear and shame. Realizing what she'd done. Her thoughts catching up with her actions.

"You're _stupid_…" The boy stood up straight, "You really are stupid."

The white light of a torch illuminated the alley way, "Marilyn? You found him?"

Marilyn only nodded, the boy only coughed up more blood, his body still shaking violently.

"Oh my God…" Said the man as he laid eyes on the shivering mass of blood and bruises, "What happened!"

"Stupid…"

"What?"

"Stupid!" He shouted, his voice failing him, "You're-you're-you…" He resorted to sobs again, great tears rolling down his face, "You're all so STUPID!"

"What happened, Lu-"

The man was cut off by the howls of sorrow echoing down the side street, the boy engulfed in misery.

"Marilyn?"

"I… I found… him… and… I…" She stuttered, then cut herself off, biting her lip. She was stupid.

"Marilyn!"

"What?"

"What happened to him! Did you do this!"

"Y…"

"WHAT!" The man yelled, grabbing the crying boy, shoving him behind him, away from Marilyn.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The boy screamed, his head pounding.

"Wha?" The man whispered, "What happened? What did she do?"

"Ha… Ha… HAHAHA!" Light headed and grinning with his pain, he grabbed his Mother's drifting soul in his left hand, protecting it from the ignorant world.

His right fist raised.

"LOOK OUT!" Marilyn's voice screamed out, high pitched, filled with fear.

Light headed and grinning, the blue eyes filled with tears, dripping onto the blood covered floor.

"Lu-!"

More crimson blood splattered onto the grim floor, but it wasn't the boys'.

* * *

Hey all, sorry it took so long, but here it is! Yay! Chapter 20! 

Hope you liked it, tell me what you think of it : )


	21. Death

Aah, I've completely abandoned the silly idea of having a nice, simple summary to explain this insane fanfiction. Well, you see, I started off thinking that it would be helpful to have a short but detailed summary of the whole thing, as then there would be no confusion what so ever : )

It didn't work.

It covered about 4 pages by the time I'd got to chapter 16, and that didn't leave very much space for the actual story 0.0 so I kinda abandoned that idea… Then thought it would be better to just explain the bits that were actually confusing. That didn't work, either. Urmm… Just read this – it's the start of my attempt at the summary – take 2.

''Okies, here it is… the summary that is probably going to be more confusing than the actual thing: So, urmm… I better not start at the start, gawd, it'd fill up about 4 pages 0.0 no, better not do that… umm… where to start? With that guy? With Krad? With Dark's horrible out of character-ness? Hmmm… Let me see…''

Do you see what I mean? I'm terrible at summary's – and that's not even a summary, that's just me being indecisive.

So now I'm all out of ideas -.- And I'm even wondering why I'm filling up the chapter with my rambling about me writing terrible summary's, and I'm still getting no where… So, umm, yeah…

Aha! Idea! Would you mind telling me what certain bits you're confused about? Then I can write them specifically! Yaysies, it's all coming together… (I wish)… So, yes. Umm, please may I have your help in writing the summary bit – pleasey would you tell me which bits your really confused about, then I'll put them in chapter 22 : )

Now, on with the fanfiction!

* * *

"Dark!" Riku screamed, her voice ringing out with pain, chillingly high, rattling the silent night, "GET UP!" She ordered, not knowing what to do. Not knowing any thing except pain and panic. 

She only knew that she wouldn't be able to do any thing without Dark. He was the link from her normal, beloved life to this new, cruel, empty, painful, deathly, _dark_ world. She needed him.

"Riku… Help me… Please… _Please_…" Krad's whimpers of pain and emptiness rung through her head, piercing her weak mind.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" She shrieked, crumpling into the blood drenched floor. She clutched her head, needing to get out of here, needing to get away from all this death, needing her sister, needing Daisuke, needing comfort. Needing Dark.

"He left, he doesn't care… he hates me, every one hates me, I hate me, you hate me, you won't even help me… You hate me… He hates me… Every one's leaving me… I hate this, I hate…"

"I want to help!" Tears poured onto the blood soaked ground, "Just _tell _me what's going on! I don't understand…" She clutched her head, driving her nails into her eyes, wanting to get out, wanting sympathy, knowing she was selfish, not wanting to know any thing more about this dark world, she only wanted to know how to help. No, she didn't even want to do that, she just wanted out, "I don't understand _any_ of it…" She moaned.

"He…" Krad gulped, "… He just _hates _ me, he didn't even want me to begin with, he just wanted… he just wanted to make me s-s-sad… He just… wants to make every one sad, now he's… just stopped caring about me… He just doesn't care, he just doesn't want me, he's got… he's got Katsu now…"

Dark rolled over burying his face in the grass. Shaking, sobbing into the blood covered plant, he didn't want this, he hated this, he despised himself for letting this happen. All he wanted was some one to take it all away, he wanted Daisuke here, he just wanted his smile – to see Daisuke smile, wanting him to come back, hating him for leaving, crying

Wanting.

Hating.

Crying.

Every one seemed the same, people were all the same. But they weren't.

"Stopped caring… He doesn't want me… He hates me…"

The teenager laughed again, his head throbbing. What had just happened? What had he just done? What was he going to do now?

He looked at the blood on his hands and laughed again.

"Hates me…" Krad clenched his eyes, feeling the pain, "Hates me… Doesn't like me… Doesn't need me… Doesn't want me… Hates me… Every body… They just…"

Dark's shivering frame shook even more as he lifted his head to the moon light, but the moon wasn't there any more. A new day was dawning. And with that day, came the sun.

The orange glow of the dawn shone down on them, Dark's eyes stung, watering even more.

Now it just felt as thought every one else was smiling and he wasn't. The happy, wonderful light of the innocent, happy sun just made it harder.

As Krad's painful moans of distress etched their selves into Dark's head, and he suddenly knew what to do.

Then Krad smiled. A smile that was Krad's, but it was. It was all there.

The two mingled souls entwined, working together to create a smile of thanks.

"Please…" Krad's eyes over flowed with tears.

Dark stood up, his head heavy and pounding, his eyes clouded over with his sorrow and misery, "Krad…"

"Krad…" The blonde, winged angel smiled again, "Me… You…They're all the same…"

"What? …" Dark fell down next to the blood stained angel.

"Me… Krad… Ai…Katsu…" He looked right into Dark's watering eyes, "Please…"

Riku just stared, clutching her head, trying to push out the darkness.

"I'm really sorry," Dark leaned closer, pulling the blonde boy into an embrace. The hug that meant so much to them both. Draining both their sorrow and emotion, bringing death and relief.

They both smiled through their tears, looking up at the joyful sun that lit up their tearful faces, easing their sorrow.

They just shared their painful misery, staying like that until another death in this world of chaos.

Dark's eyes filled with tears as his fingers found the blonde angel's throat. Dark felt the rushed pulse slowing, relaxing. "Sorry…" He whispered again, and pressed down onto Krad's neck.

Blood trickled out of the angel's open mouth, and the crimson covered lips formed the strangled words: 'Thank you.' Then Dark's hands closed tighter around Krad's neck, killing him softly.

Then the life was gone, the life had left the angel's body, it was just a shell now.

Dark drew back, gazing through the tears at the smiling, empty face of the dead shell.

Riku stepped back, staring at Dark; the killer. "Why!" She screamed, "Why didn't you save him!" She screamed, running towards Dark, eyes shut tight, tears slipping out of them.

"I did." Dark said blankly, "I saved him."

"NO! No, you killed him!" She threw herself at the purple haired boy, intent on hurting him, as he had hurt every one else. She drew her clenched fist back, then swung it at Dark, punching him hard in the mouth.

Dark stared at her, not flinching at the pain, he smiled through the guilt and confusion, "I did!" He cried, "I saved him, I…" His eyes widened, "I…"

"YOU MURDERER!" She hit him again.

* * *

He took his beautiful blue eyes off of his hands, resting them on the two bodies, covered in their own blood, lying on the dirty floor of the alley way. The blue eyes weren't the same. They were tainted with murder, corrupted by sorrow. But those blue eyes were even more beautiful than before. 

He let out another short laugh, trying to stop shaking. No use.

His head pounded, his teeth chattered, clod sweat ran all over his body, his eyes unfocused, his breath heavy, his knees buckled, he fell to the floor, still laughing.

Tears seeped out of his blue eyes, he couldn't take them off of the two dead bodies, smothered in their blood, eyes wide and blank.

Then he saw it.

His eyes darted to the man's mouth, he let out another short laugh of shock and surprise. There it was. Another free soul. The unmistakeable glow of an amazing, stunning, wonderful, damned soul was emerging from the mans' mouth, lighting up his blank features. But all of his features, his personality, _him_, all of this man lying on the dirt covered floor – it was all entwined in the many colours that swirled together, illuminating his dead face. All these different emotions shown in the colours of the soul that was slowly floating up to the darkened sky, carefree and joyful.

Short gasps of disbelief escaped the boy's mouth, the blue eyes fixed on the soul drifting up to where ever it wanted to go, wanting. It was so beautiful, but so scarred and ugly. So corrupted, but at the same time, so wonderful. Just like the wonderful blue eyes that were transfixed into the soul.

A smile spread across his dry lips, his eyes unfocussed, light headed and greedy, he reached out a hand up to the sky, reaching out for the soul. His fingers brushed the soul – he let out a yell of pain and shock. A burning, tingling sensation was running through his fingers, his hands… his heart. The soul was boiling, painfully wondrous in every way.

He sharply with drew his burning hand back, clutching it with his other, spitting on the ground. The oblivious boy looked up again, the soul was higher up now, gradually gaining height. Again, the boy was trapped in its wonder, his eyes glazed over with greed.

He reached out again, wanting it with all of his heart, stretching out, standing on tip-toe. Tears formed in his spectacular blue eyes as his hand only found cold air, not the soul he wanted. Needed. He needed this soul. It was just so… wonderful. But it was out of reach, gaining speed as it gradually floated further away from him.

He screamed, his heart filled with malice and spite, needing it, "AGHH!" He roared, tears slipping down his cheeks, "COME BACK!" He ordered, but the harsh command made no difference to the rising soul of the man lying on the grime smothered alley way, blood dripping sickeningly out of his open mouth, eyes closed, his features sluggishly relaxed and… dead.

Voices sounded at the end of the side street, the boy's yells of anger and misery attracting attention and interest. Foot steps hammered along the ground.

The boy's head turned around swiftly, an ignorantly surprised look upon his face.

Silence sounded awkwardly, then it was broke by a woman's scream, "AHH! W-W-WHAT HAPPENED!" She wailed, her voice high pitched and shrill.

"I…don't know…" Was the only thing that came to mind, the boy just stared downwards, his gaze resting on the two blood stained bodies sprawled on the floor, a strange, mixed expression spread across his face.

It was the look of sorrow, but not as he knew it. His beautiful blue eyes cried out with agony and misery, longing for the pain to vanish, for the burning, wonderful, addicting sensation of looking… touching a soul would just disappear. But his face was just innocently relaxed, stricken of all emotion. Only his eyes showed any sign of life.

"You don't know!" A male voice, deep and surprised repeated.

"Yes." The boy looked up at the gathering crowd of stupid onlookers, "That…That is what… what I said – I don't… know…" He said softly.

"What do you mean! They… they aren't _dead_, are they!"

The boy's blue eyes returned to staring at the two bodies, "I _mean_ that I do not… know, I don't know what happened to them. They're dead."

"They can't be dead..."

The boy let out a short laugh, filled with built up stress and sick humour, "They can. They are, believe me."

"You didn't do it, did you…?"

Silence spread across the stupid conversation again.

"What's your name, boy?" Another man asked, staring at the bedraggled boy with bright eyes.

This boy couldn't have made this happen… This boy was just a boy… A boy with blue eyes, and fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Just a boy…

* * *

I know, i know... Terrible. Confusing... I'll explain it soon, so no worries, and, believe it or not, there is a reason for all this insane rambling and death... okay: ) 

And i'm really really sorry for not updating for so so so long...

Please would you review for me: )


	22. Memories of a lost angel

Ah, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as I used to. You can blame role play for that. Role play and Kevin Brook's books. Yeah, Role play, books with terribly wonderful plots and my English teacher. Oh yeah – Role play, amazing books, English and my school performance evening. Ah, god, performance evening… T.T Practised for ages leading up to it, I was gunna do a duet kinda thing with my best friend, but then she got sick on the very day we were supposed to be performing! Oh no! It all turned out okay, though…ish… I had to pick two random piano pieces to do on my own in the space of two hours – I was so darn nervous, I even discovered that feet could sweat. Icky, huh? But hardly any one seemed to notice some of my mistakes (Or my icky feet), so I'm very very happy : )

(And I hope you get well soon, tishu!)

Well… here I am blabbing on about my pointless performance evening (I love alliteration, don't you? XD) and... alliteration, when there's an insane fanfiction to be written! So, enough about my excuses and my poor piano playing on the pointless performance evening (Alliteration, alliteration, alliteration!) And on with the story!

* * *

Riku fell to the floor, whimpering softly, the anger subsiding into more tears, "You killed him, you killed Satoshi… Satoshi's dead… R-Risa's dead…" She wailed, "Daisuke's dead… Did you kill… them, too…?" 

Dark's eyes widened, "N…No…"

"Liar!" She spat, lashing out again, wanting some one to blame for all these deaths.

"No…" Dark moaned, pleading, "No…"

"… 'No' WHAT?" She raised her clammy fist again, bringing it down onto his cheek hard. More blood trickled out of Dark's fresh cuts. But none of it seemed to matter any more, just the emptiness of the broken life he had to live.

"I didn't kill him… I made it better… he was dying, he was going to die in pain, so I _saved _him…" He paused, his voice cracking. He coughed, trying to brush it off, "He wanted to die, he needed to die… Krad was… Krad was…"

"Krad was what!" Riku shrieked, "An Angel!" She pointed at the blood stained wings sticking oddly out of Krad's back, then she turned on Dark, "And what the hell are _you_! You, with Daisuke – are… are you the same person…! Is that why he's dead? Is that why _my_ Daisuke's _dead!_" She screamed, hitting Dark again, "WHY DID HE DIE?"

Dark fell back onto the floor, his head spinning, his temples pounding, his eyes flooding, "B…Because… Krad did some thing to Daisuke's heart…" He groaned in pain, "He made it weak, so it… it wouldn't work…"

Riku blinked, her eyes swiftly rested on Krad's lifeless body, "You mean… _he_ killed my Dai…?"

"N…" Dark's mind raced, strange suspicions and ideas merging with the tragedy of the truth, "No…" He stared at the dead angel, "No, not him… he did it, but it wasn't him…"

"What!"

"I mean," Dark looked up at Riku, sorrowful excitement blaring in his eyes, "Krad did it, but some one else was… telling him… controlling him… like now," He blabbered, "He was in pain because…" He paused, trying to arrange his thoughts, "Because some one stopped caring…"

"W…What do you mean?"

"I don't know…"

"Then – " Riku cut herself off with a pained gasp of shock. The blonde angel's wings had started to fall a part, the blood soaked feathers dropping off, catching on the wind and flying free in the morning breeze.

Riku gazed at the feathers whirling around, staring at the angel loosing it's wings, until all of the beautiful white feathers had all flown away, and there was only the strange, empty bones sticking awkwardly out of Krad's back.

"What's… happening…?" Riku mouthed, but none of them heard it.

Then the bones started to snap, falling to the ground, breaking off from the angel. Until there was no angel left at all, only a dead man, stripped of life, his soul and his beautiful wings.

Then the bones scattered on the blood covered ground started to break down, too. Disintegrating, slowly falling a part. Until there was just dust. Just dust and a dead shell.

"Dark?" Riku said softly, what ever anger or hatred she'd felt, it had left her.

"W…What…?" He replied slowly, not daring to take his eyes away from Krad's body.

"… Is that what happens when… When an angel… dies?"

"An angel?" He repeated. He'd never really thought of Krad as an angel, just a person who wanted to hate him. Born enemy's.

"Yes… He was an Angel, wasn't he?"

"Just… Just an Angel in disguise…" Dark mused to himself, an involuntary smile formed across his dry lips. An Angel. An Angel in disguise. That sounded right.

"And you!" She turned round, confusion tangling with her hidden anger, "What are you!"

"I'm…"

"Are you an angel, too!" She paused, "Is that how you'll die!"

Dark stared at Krad, but seeing nothing. "I don't know… I don't know…"

"You… you have wings… Are… You an Angel… too?" She asked softly.

Dark's eyes glazed over, he saw himself in Krad's place, dying, in pain, fear, alone, helpless… loosing his wings… soulless…

"Dark?"

He looked up, "No." He said bluntly, "I'm no angel."

Riku's heart raced, "Then what are you!"

"I'm a cheat."

"What do you mea-"

"My wings… They're not mine… They're fake… Not mine… Fake…"

"Wha-"

"They're Wiz."  
"D…Daisuke's little rabbit?"

Dark looked round, eye to eye with Riku, "Yes. I'm… not any thing like… that. But…Krad was… was…"

They both stopped, cut off by Satoshi. Satoshi… Not Krad.

The blonde hair turned slowly, but steadily to Satoshi's light shade of blue, becoming shorter, and soon… There was no trace of Krad, except in the memories they all wanted to forget.

"Satoshi?" Riku cried out, her voice confused and wanting an answer.

The blue haired tamer sat up, tears brimming on his beautiful blue eyes. His eyes spoke for him. They cried out with the loss of some thing close to him, he may have despised Krad, but the angel had been a part of him.

"…Satoshi…?" Dark whispered, wondering if the emotions that over flowed in the blue haired boy's eyes were his.

Satoshi looked up, then gazed solemnly at the two teenagers. Then the sorrow in his blue eyes vanished, replaced by calm, collected Satoshi they all knew. A soft smirk awakened on his blank face.

"Satoshi…? Satoshi?" Riku shouted, more urgently, her blood covered hands reaching out for him, wanting reassurance, needing reality, "Satoshi! Sato-"

"Yes." Satoshi said quietly, backing away from Riku's out stretched hands.

Riku's eyes filled with fresh tears as Satoshi waved his away. Dark simply stared.

* * *

A soft ray of sunlight fell onto the closed eyes of the red head. Katsu groaned, then turned over, waving away the light that pressed down onto his tender eyes, bringing the new day. Images of angels, broken screams, broken hearts, tear filled eyes and the great Phantom Thief floating carelessly around his mind, unconsciously picturing all of these different scenes and people. 

Katsu's eyes snapped open, he sat up sharply, the blinding light of the morning sun shining right across his eyes, "Arggh!" He yelled, throwing his pillow at the gap in the curtains, but it was of no use, the pillow only widened the gap in the blinds, he glared at them for a moment, then flopped back onto his bed.

"Katsu!" He heard a voice call for him from downstairs, "Katsu!"

He groaned again, the blaring sun light still making his sleepy eyes water.

"Come on, Katsu!" Footsteps sounded, running swiftly up the stairs, "Katsu! Katsu…? Katsu?"

* * *

The tall man with the wonderful blue eyes filled with pain looked up. The sky blue eyes fixed on any thing but the painting. Fresh tears seeped out of those stunning eyes – he couldn't even remember his own birth name. He truly _was_ 'Nanashi' – No name. 

Had his Mother wasted her last breath on him? Or was it another man. Another person who she loved more than him. Another man that his Mother had wanted there, not the little boy with the watering blue eyes.

He turned away, hating his Mother, but at the same time, wishing that she had loved him. He scrunched his eyes up, trying to block out the fresh image of the painting.

He whirled back round to face the damned tapestry hanging on the wall, still showing the scene of where and what his dead Mother was.

He cleared his head, trying to slow his breathing and remain calm. He closed his eyes, and pictured the fake angel; Krad. His face, his hair, his clothes… those wings…

He turned round tentatively, peering nervously at the painting – and thankfully, it showed not the picture of his dead Mother, but Krad.

He blinked, shutting his Mother out of his mind as he had done for so many years, and focused on his life. _His_ life was to live. For _him_ to live, not for it to get taken over with past memories and sorrow. Then again… it wasn't exactly _his_ life.

_He felt the colours of his Mother, he felt the warmth, the love, the coldness, the hatred – all belonged to his Mother._

_He peered through his fingers, seeing the blinding colour of one single aspect of his Mother. He smiled again, bringing his head down to his hands, letting the bit of broken soul slip into his mouth, letting the swirling alone piece of life slip down his throat. Letting it into his shaking frame._

_The boy smiled with pain and fear, agony and love, death and life. _

_The boys voice rung out to all the world, filled with spite and confusion. Unstable and high pitched. Deep down, the little boy's voice, the one that needed his Mother sounded. But then it was gone. All that was left was the bitter tone of the boy that had a corrupted soul in him. A piece of soul that wasn't his to keep. "HA!"_

No. Not his. A part of it belonged to some one else… the woman he'd just seen in the painting… His Mother…

He closed his eyes calmly, pushing out the unwanted thoughts of his deceased Mother.

He focused on Krad, and stared at the painting. It showed him just what he didn't want to see.

The moving tapestry showed him the sun rise, and all of its morning colours – light pink, joyful orange and yellow… and then there was Krad.

The man blinked, "Krad… You… you…" He smiled his smile of sorrow again, "You left." He said blankly, watching Krad's soul reach up to the sky, a blinding mixture of bliss and contempt. "You… Left me…" He smiled again, remembering the first time he'd laid eyes on Krad.

Krad had been smiling then.

Now he was just a soul drifting up, towards the rising sun, a blinding mixture of swirling colours.

"Krad…"

* * *

Two years ago it had been the blonde Krad laying on the floor, just like Daisuke had been. Except both were wingless then. 

The astounding blue eyes closed, recalling the memories. The memories of… Krad, before he was_ Krad_.

* * *

The beautiful, deceiving eyes scanned the grey, down trodden building for life. He despised this place, this prison where he had been sent after the death of his Mother, this prison that called itself an orphanage. A forced, fake smile formed on his cold lips as he slid through the open door, the metallic, grey smell bringing back all of his childhood memories. 

"Why hello there. Can I help you?"

The 21 year old man's blue eyes rested on those of a woman, a fake, unconvincing smile plastered across her aged face, her dull, grey eyes squinting slightly behind the small spectacles perched on her small nose.

He stared at her, remembering this same woman stuck behind the small wooden desk, always asking 'can I help you?' in that same, unhelpful tone of hers. The smile widened as he blinked back tears of hatred.

"Sir? Can I help you, Sir?" She said impatiently, her dull eyes bored.

"Yes, thank you." He said as though nothing had happened, no long silence, no nothing. No dark childhood screaming to be avenged, no tears. No nothing. He walked over to her small desk, until he was standing right in front of it, casting a shadow over the small desk.

"… Good." She sighed, peering up over her spectacles at the man, "Have you visited before?" She questioned sharply.

"Why no, I have not." He lied, maintaining the convincing smile.

"Hmmm… Must just be my age getting to me," She lent back on her creaking chair, "I just though…" She paused, staring into the sad eyes of the man in front of her, "I just… It's just the eyes, I would think. Yes, those eyes – I knew a boy once upon a time who had… had your eyes…" She trailed off, trying to recall what ever traces of the boy she had left.

"No matter," The man brushed the 'accusation' away, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to his childhood. "I was just wondering where I might find a companion." He said casually, hiding the gleam in his sorrowful eyes. The gleam of hatred.

"A companion?" She said hopefully, "You mean you want to adopt?"

"Why yes. I do." He said calmly.

"T-That's wonderful, you know, we don't get many people wanting to adopt!" She spread the fake smile wider across her dull face. Her red lipstick standing out against her dull, greying skin.

"You don't?" His tone filled with forced surprise that came naturally to him. Lying came natural to him.

"Yes, yes… The odd couple here and there… But enough of that!" She said jollily, standing up, and edging around her small desk, "Would you like to see our children?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"This way, this way…" She bustled off down the familiar, grey corridor, up a flight of stairs and into the so called 'waiting room'. "If you'd like to sit down, then I'll bring all of them down… Would you like tea? Or coffee?"

"No thank you. If you'd be so kind as to hurry, I'm in rather a rush," He smiled calmly.

"Of course, of course!"

"Krad…" The man standing in front of the tapestry sighed. "You were meant for so much more… You should have… You should have been better…" He turned away, closing his eyes, "You were made for so… _so_ much more than this. Death is for the weak, Krad. The easy way out. I thought I taught you better, Krad…"

The flickering memory unfolded itself further, revealing the boy that would soon transform into the winged angel that called itself Krad.

The boney woman returned, with whispered orders of, "Smile!"

The man stood up, smiling at the drabble of children that filed in through the small door.

"Here they are…"

"Ah, thank you Linda." He smiled widely, holding out his arms.

The frowning children exchanged odd looks of confusion and stifled hope. Hope that they would soon be out in the world, rather than encaged in this hell.

"Smile, smile!" The woman named Linda said through gritted teeth. Then stopped hassling the young for a second… How had this strange man with the sorrowful, familiar eyes known her name?...

"So, what are your names?" The man said, noticing the smile disappear on the woman's face.

"… Oh…" Linda's forced smile returned, "… Well, this is Jamie…" She pushed forwards a moody boy, with common dark brown hair that was cut short to his scalp.

"Umm, Hi." Jamie said blankly, staring up into the mans eyes.

The man took no notice in this 'Jamie', and peered over his shaven head.

"Oh, umm, here's Emma…" Linda pulled Jamie back roughly, and shoved a young girl forward.

"Hello Emma," The man bent down, so he was eye to eye with the young girl.

"Oh, h…hello…" She said tentatively, her long, silky angel blonde hair plaited, her pale skin tinged with a slight blush of uncertainty.

"And how old are you?"

"Umm, I'm 8…" She whispered, her slender fingers fidgeting.

"8, eh?" He repeated, slightly disappointed.

Emma looked down at her feet, backing away quickly, to stand behind the mass of children.

Linda coughed, annoyed, "And here's Dan." She nudged a wary boy forwards, "Say hello, Dan…"

"Hello." Dan said bluntly, staring up openly at the man.

The blue eyes took in Dan's rough appearance and smiled. "You'll do, Dan."

"I'll do what?"

"Dan!" Linda hissed.

"Don't worry, Dan." He placed a cold, uncomforting hand on Dan's head. The man ruffled Dan's blonde hair, "I'm Nanashi."

* * *

Hey, hope ya enjoyed it - next chappie coming up very soon, please review for me: ) 


	23. Insanity

Hey! Nice to see you all again - i hope you enjoy it, so here it is : )

* * *

"Nanashi?" Dan asked ignorantly, "That's Japanese – are you from Japan?" The little blonde boy asked, his tone hard and unmoving. 

"No, I do not." The man with blue eyes stood back up, still smiling his sorrowful smile.

"Then where are you from? Nanashi?" Dan's eyes narrowed.

"Dan!" Linda hissed through gritted teeth.

"Well, Dan… I come from a place not far from here, in fact, just around the corner – but sadly, I do not live in this beautiful neighbourhood any longer. The life style of mine is a tiresome, repetitive, dull one," The blue eyes remained steady while he created lies casually, "So. _Dan_, that is English, I suppose – and I presume that you come from around here, as well? Other wise, well, you wouldn't be here, questioning my name."

"Yeah… I…Come from around here?"

"Well then, what brings you here?" The man opened his arms, gesturing to the grim orphanage, "What misfortune has led you here? What could possibly worse than _this_?"

Linda looked slightly confused for a second, trying to work out what he was gesturing to, what this strange man meant. Then she frowned, after some thought, piercing her small lips smothered with bright red lipstick.

"Misfortune?" Dan questioned, looking slightly amused.

"Yes. What boy in his right mind would choose this over a potentially wonderful life time?" The man looked back down to the small boy, "Life is some thing to be treasured, you're blessed with your life. You shouldn't want to waste it here."

"It's not exactly my _choice _to be stuck here every day."

"I'm sure it isn't. But it's your choice to walk away from here, to come with me – or to keep living this life that you hate."

"You want me to come with you?" The boy's eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

"Yes. I want you to come with me very much," His voice was cold and metallic, sorrowful and angst filled, "But, alas, if you choose not to leave this 'orphanage', and destroy your dreams, slowly, but surely – then I have no control over your choices, I cannot force you to accompany me, it's your decision, not mine."

The room stood still for a second, breathless, lifeless and silent.

The man took back his smile filled with cold warmth, sweet misery and sorrow.

Then the room, and the people in it took a deep breathe, then life flowed back into their cold future.

"You… You want me to come with you, where ever you're going…?"

"Yes. I believe that is what I just stated." The man smiled, amused by the boy's courage, ignorance, innocence and youth.

Dan's blonde hair fell over his curious eyes, shielding the image of this strange man with the blue eyes.

"… Where would you be going?" Dan questioned, his voice harsh and accusatory, "Where would I go?"

"You would come with me, to my home." The man said softly, careful not to tell any lies he might regret.

"And where might that be?" Linda asked in a shrill voice, all thoughts of respect and flattery gone.

"Not far from here."

"Where!"

"Just by the warehouse, round the corner."

"There... There is no warehouse around the corner!" Linda put her hand on Dan's shoulder.

"You have to travel up the round for a while, but it's only a two day walk from here." He stared unblinkingly at Linda, all traces of what ever smile there had been: gone.

"That's quite a journey for some one of Dan's age…"

"I've had longer!" Dan shouted defensively, jerking his shoulder out of Linda's grasp.

"When!"

Dan frowned, his brow furrowed, "None of your beeswax…" He mumbled childishly.

"Actually," She started unstably, "It is my 'beeswax', you should have told me you –"

"Well," The blue eyes stared at Dan now, cutting Linda off in her path of speech, he said softly, "It's your choice, Dan – Stay here or come with me."

"Don't you think Dan here needs a bit more time to decide what he wants to –"

"Dan can make his own choices – and it's a simple one, too. Stay or go, go or stay."

Dan looked up, brushing his long, blonde hair out of his eyes…

Then the man saw Dan's eyes… the eyes that told Dan's future. The eyes that wanted to kill.

He smiled, draping an arm around Dan's shoulder casually, steering him out of the dim orphanage.

The fading sounds of Linda shouting echoed away into nothingness, "I'll get the police on you! You can't take him! Dan! Bring him back!"

But those empty threats meant nothing to him, the police could never find him, and Dan would never go back.

"Where are we going?..."

"Home."

"To that warehouse you said about?" Dan asked, fear sparking deep inside his stomach. The fear of unknowingness.

"No, no, no…" The man said sinisterly, the sorrowful smile back in its place, the wonderful blue eyes sad and hollow, "We were never going _there_."

"Then… then where are we going?"

"Some where quite different," The man said casually.

"Where's that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The man with the beautiful blue eyes looked up suddenly, jerking himself out of his memories. That had been the first time he'd met Krad, he'd known his was a killer, right then and there… but he didn't know he'd be killed like _that_. "Krad…" He never knew the angel had been so weak.

* * *

"Ah!" Dan yelled with horror, eyes wide, blonde hair streaked with his own blood, "What are you doing?" 

The blue eyes raged with murder, soft and sorrowful, but at the same time – mad and corrupted. His hands shook as the knife dripped with Dan's blood.

The frail boy backed into the wall shakily, "S-Stop!"

The blood stained knife drew nearer to Dan's neck, resting against his Adams apple, piercing the skin. More blood ran down his throat.

"Stop!" Dan yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks, fear gripping his heart, "Stop! Stop, stop, stop!"

"Don't worry…" The man said calmly, digging the knife deeper into the Dan's throat, "Just stand still and life will have left you. It will all be over soon."

"Nanashi…" Sweat dripped down from Dan's forehead, merging with the blood.

"I'm not Nanashi…" The man whispered, hatred pulsing through his veins.

More fear. More ignorance. More confusion. More sorrow.

"You think you know sorrow…" The man hissed, "But you know nothing. You won't know any thing. You'll never know. But you'll help others understand."

And with that, Dan was gone. His throat was severed, his wind pipe cut open by the sharp knife.

"Ha…" The man sighed, standing back, his eyes still wide with impulse and anger.

Dan's body fell limp against the wall, blood pouring out of his severed neck.

The blue eyes rested impatiently on the boy's mouth, waiting for the soul.

And soon enough, the wonderful light shone through the blood. A swirling mass of emotion and… _Dan_.

Deep red trickled through the air, swirling around the outside of the soul, but through the light sheen of crimson, a mix of the lightest blue – the same shade as the man's beautiful eyes – the happiest shade of yellow, and light pink were seen. Anger on the outside, blunt rage and glares, but on the inside, a mix of the most tender colours and feelings, venerable and open. Only the thin layer of deep anger, red on the outside to try and hide those fragile feelings.

That was Dan's soul.

The man watched it enter the open air, bright and surreal, wonderful and dangerous. He gazed, star struck, eyes wide, heart pounding, heart longing. This happened every time he saw a free soul, he adored it, he craved it, he needed it to live, he couldn't _not_ have it, it was just to beautiful, to wonderful to walk away from. He loved it.

Blunt instinct took over him, he reached out for the soul of the deceased Dan. He could feel the warmth of the wonderful soul, he could feel the beauty, he could feel his longing for it, swelling up deep inside him.

His fingers broke the swirling surface of the red, his fingers burnt in the intense heat, he snapped back his hand, clutching the blistered finger tips, his common sense returned, his hand found the cool glass of the empty bottle next to him, his eyes darted to the soul, which was travelling up towards the ceiling, slowly, but surely.

The crazed man reached out, and trapped the soul in the bottle, then stuffed the cork into the neck of the cage, shutting it off from life, open air and freedom. Stuck in the cold, glass walls of the bottle.

The man stood up swiftly, his sweaty hands slipping down the cool sides of the glass, his legs shaking violently, his eyes wide, and filled with misery and confusion. He walked shakily over to low table, where three bottles stood, all caging a different soul.

His Mothers'.

And the people from the orphanage, the people who'd been looking for him, down in the blood stained alley way.

And he hated them all. And now a new bottle to his growing collection.

He passed the blank piece of parchment, surrounded by different pots of paint. He still needed to decide what to paint on it, it didn't feel right just to paint what ever he wanted… He _had_ to paint what he felt like. It didn't feel right just to waste this parchment, and fill it with false colours of fake emotion – you needed to feel them, feel the colours. Other wise it wasn't yours, it was just paint.

* * *

The man looked up, jerking himself out of his memories, he gazed up in rapture at the painting. He had no idea what he was about to create just then – this was so much more than emotionless paint. This was_ his_. 

Who knew that he would come to create such a masterpiece?

He let the memories wash over him once more, dwelling on Krad, on Dan.

* * *

He passed it by, intent on the souls closed in the bottle, knowing what he wanted to do right now. He gripped the bottle closer to his chest, not wanting it to slip away. 

He stared at the body of Dan, and grinned a cold, sharp grin. A grin of complete madness.

He uncapped the bottle, letting the soul free into mid-air. His grin widened.

This was mad.

He was mad.

And he knew it.

But he didn't stop.

He just carried on, grinning his insane smile, letting the crazed moment carry on, he reached out his bare hand towards the soul, and felt the burning sensation on wonder blister his fingers once more.

He jerked his hand away, gripping a strand of deep, angry red soul in his hand.

And he let true insanity wash over him.

* * *

I know it's terribly confusing, that it makes no sence at all, but... there is a reason for this, promise. 

So basically, all that the mans done in this chapter is take Dan home, think about memories, kill Dan, capture Dan's soul and thought about paintings. Then he took a piece of Dan's soul, and is holding it.

So that's all that happened, really... in much less detail, and in a horrible form.

Please don't hate me for doing this relitivly boring four pages of death and madness, but it will all be explained soon enough - hopefully in chapter 24 : )

So, please review for me - they mean so so so much to me, my life fuel and stuff... yeah... or... the fanfictions fuel : )

See ya soon, thankies for reading again!


	24. Blue eyes

Satoshi stood up steadily, staring at the bright light of the wondrous sun shining down onto the blood all around him. Was that his blood? Or was it Krad's? He didn't know, he didn't want to know… but he _needed_ to know. His confusion was going to kill him, unknowing would surely tear him apart.

"Satoshi!" Riku's voice rose, shrill and torn, "What…" She gazed at him, appalled at his lack of sorrow shown on the outside.

"W…What is it?" He said coldly, still not looking away from the blinding sun.

"What are you?" Riku asked softly, her tears dripping down onto the floor, steady and constant.

"I am a Hikari."

"A…A what?"

"I am what you'd call human." He said slowly, painfully. Sorrowfully. All of every thing seemed to make sense now… But then every thing seemed to blurry and surreal, more complicated – he didn't know any thing.

"Human!" Dark roared, "Human? Is that what you think you are!"

Satoshi's blue eyes widened, shocked by Dark's sudden out burst. Where was the cool, calm Dark he'd been intent on capturing, and killing? Where was he now? This surely wasn't the same person… this teenage boy with deep purple hair, this insolent boy with tears steaming down his face…Was it really Dark? What could have made him change so much?

Satoshi nodded silently, not trusting his voice to speak. There were a million questions on the tip of his tongue, but they tasted irksome and fowl.

"Then… Then why did you change into… that… that –" Riku mumbled.

"I changed into Krad because some one made it that way."

Dark fell silent, wanted more, begging for answers wordlessly.

"What do you mean? Do you know who made it that way? Why would they do that… _How_ could they do that?…"

"I… don't know." Satoshi said suspiciously, still staring at Dark, wondering still what could have made him this way. It couldn't be Daisuke… Dark had seen so many deaths before… Could one be enough to break his cool, calm self? Could Daisuke have done this to him?

"…Do you know what made that happen, the way Krad… Krad died?"

"I…" Satoshi looked away from the blinding sun, and directed his gaze on the pool of blood below his feet, tears welled up inside of him.

"… Satoshi?"

"Satoshi!" Dark growled, "Answer us!"

"I don't know, he opened his thoughts," He paused, trying to think about how best to phrase this, "I could see inside his mind… But all he was thinking about was this man…It was like this man meant every thing, but he couldn't remember a thing about this man… except his _eyes_…" Satoshi said coldly, picturing the spectacular blue eyes that had run through Krad's mind endlessly.

"Blue… Eyes?" Dark asked, "How can you only remember some one's eyes…?" He shivered, thinking out loud – then realized the stupidity of his question. Of course you could remember some one's eyes, just like you'd remember their name, or their hair or their smile… Daisuke's red eyes burned in his mind. His eyes widened, suddenly feeling the cold, icy hand of fear grip his fragile heart. "Blue eyes…"

"Blue eyes? Whose?" Riku shouted ignorantly, confused beyond belief.

Satoshi nodded, gulping back his pain, _blue eyes._

"… And we have a new pupil joining us today, here he… is… Katsu?" The blank, astonished voice of the teacher sounded out, above the confusion.

"Hello, I'm Katsu," The red haired boy smiled brightly, bobbing on the balls of his feet happily, at the front of the class.

"Daisuke?"

"He looks exactly like him!"

"But Daisuke's _dead_!"

"But he looks _exactly_ like him!"

"We saw the papers…"

"He's supposed to be dead!"

Stifled shouts ran through out the class room, a blush lingered on Katsu's cheeks as he stared around the room, not knowing a single face there… except… "Ai?"

Ai turned round, blinking slowly, her eyes unfocused and wondering. The spitting image of Risa. But she was Ai now. _Ai._

"Ai!" Katsu repeated, joy ringing through his voice.

"K…Katsu?" Ai's gentle expression broke into a bright smile.

"Oh," The teacher looked from one beaming face to another, "You two know each other, Ms. Nanashi?"

Ai Nanashi nodded, still grinning, "Our families know each other… My Mom… Ren Nanashi, knows Katsu's mother, Miyako! But I had no idea that Katsu was here… or even Miyako!"

"Yeah!" Katsu grinned enthusiastically, "We live around here now, just down the road!"

"Well, Katsu, why don't you go and sit next to Ri… Ai. Ai, you can show Katsu around, okay?" The teacher said slowly, looking down at her feet, not sure she could handle all of this wretched confusion.

"Sure!" Ai said loudly and enthusiastically, it would be nice to have an old child hood friend, a real friend. A friend that didn't keep calling her Risa.

Katsu walking lightly over to his new found seat, next to Ai, and sat back with smooth, light aura that Daisuke could never pull off – the onlookers stared, mouths hanging open in shock and confusion.

"That's not Dai… Is it?"

"But he looks so much like him!"

"But he doesn't act like Niwa."

"Niwa's clumsy and…"

"And Katsu's not…"

"What's going on?"

"It's like a ghost story! Once some one dies, they come back to life! Omigawd!"

"That's not scary, that's like a religion -"

More hushed voices sounded, rushing through the classroom in awe, confusion and fright. The baffled teacher coughed, and tore her eyes away from the two new students, "Quieten down now…" She murmured, and reached out for a pen with a shaking and unsteady hand, her palms clamy, her eyes blurring. A pain awoke in her head, and her eyes slid shut. Panic rose in the small, stuffy classroom.

Blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes… _blue eyes…_ Satoshi couldn't get the picture of those spectacular blue eyes out of his mind, it stuck, and it was all he could think about. Was this how Krad had felt? Tortured by the purity and wonder of these… _eyes…?_ They weren't just eyes, they were so much more, they harboured dark sins and a wretched, sorrowful past – but they still remained pure… He wanted to see this man, those blue eyes, that purity, those secrets, the man behind the eyes – all he wanted, all he needed.

His whole body suddenly felt wretched and empty, like there was some thing missing, some thing more than Krad, some thing more dangerous and…

He stopped his trail of thoughts abruptly, shaking his head, ignoring the sickness in his stomach and the pain in his head.

"Satoshi…" Dark whispered, his voice hoarse and distant, the tone comforting and kind – or as comforting and kind as he could manage.

"What do you mean?" Riku pressed, trying to picture the bright blue eyes clearly in her mind – but the haze of confusion was just to much to brake through, "I…don't understand, don't understand any of it…" She whined, tears welling up in her moist eyes, her heart heavy. She looked expectantly, pleadingly at Dark, whose eyes were fixed on Satoshi.

"Come on." The dark haired teenager said softly, his voice alien to him, and with out quite knowing what he was doing, his hand slipped from beside his waist, reaching out – offering a hand to Satoshi, "We need to get home."

Riku gazed shamelessly at him, this wasn't Dark, this wasn't Dark, this wasn't Dark. She shook her head, the words sticking in her throat, and after what seemed like an age, her frail voice broke through, "… Who are you?" She stared at Dark, who turned round to face her, an emotionless expression fixed on his calm, relaxed face. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

"We have to get home." He said plainly, it wasn't a suggestion – that was an order masked by sorrow.

Riku looked down, tears burning in her eyes. She nodded silently, sucking in her breath, willing herself not to cry out in misery.

Satoshi felt words and sobs stick in his throat, he hated this – this image of the blue eyes burning in his head – he pitied Krad oh so much. This _must_ have been what it was like, this could make any one die. This could drive any one insane. Was that what it was doing to him? Satoshi looked up, was this what insanity was like? Would he scream, cry and die, like Krad? Would he become a murderer, driven by these eyes? Would he die?

Of course he would die. Every one had to. But right now, as Satoshi took a shaking step forwards, towards the town in which he'd lived in before these eyes – the home that didn't seem homely at all – As he took in a breath of cold, stale air, he truly felt that he was ready to die.

Three silhouettes against the morning sun moved towards smiling people and lost friends, school and preoccupied days, cold, lonely nights and empty hearts.

Each step seemed to be a mile.

As Dark looked up, and saw the little town bathed in sunlight, as he heard the sounds of grinning people getting on with their happy, ignorant lives – Dark wanted to turn around and run away from this, from his life – his life that wasn't worth living.

Hello there, I am ever so ever so sorry for not updating for a very long time – sorry if this chapter was terrible – I'm trying to get all my bad mood out on this, which probably isn't such a good idea… T.T

Any ways, as always, thank you so much for reading my slow fanfiction, you all mean the world to me :)

Well, bye byes for now – please leave a review, love ya, bye bye!


	25. Worries

MY SORRYS.

- I am so so sorry I haven't been writing so much and not updating fast enough – I've been spending more and more time on each one in the hope that they would become better and better. –crosses fingers-

- And I am also so so sorry that this fanfiction is so much like my last one, Kill him, the same angst, the same general 'Bad guy is misunderstood and/or sad, Dai dies, Dark goes haywire and out-of-character and then it some how resolves, but not before lots of flashbacks and sorrow' – but I promise it will get more and more different as the story goes on, I just love doing different versions of how Krad and Dark came to be – especially how Krad got his wings – and I love writing sorrow and strange angst-ish things, please forgive me.

- Plus, I'm so sorry, it seems to be dragging on sooo much... It'll be done soon, i've got an okay-ish half idea for the next fanfiction : )

- Oh, and i'm really sorry for the last chapter for not adding the rulers thing... I can't seem to add the things so you guys know if it's a flash back or what's happening, or what's not happening... sorry, hope this one's better : )

Any ways, please enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku looked up, feeling the warmth of the sunlight touch her blood smothered, tear stained face. She closed her heavy eyes slowly, letting the worries fade away. She didn't want them here, she hated them. They were what kept her from having the normal life she needed – But she knew with all of her torn up heart, they wouldn't go away, wouldn't leave, they would linger here, dwelling deep in her confused mind. These worries – they all started when Risa went. When Risa was caught up in a 'hit and run' accident, of course, the driver hadn't been found, no witnesses seemed to remember any thing of the mans' face, no nothing. Then the worries had taken Daisuke away, too. Then Ai, the twisted Ai had come into her life, confusing the worries, letting them grow wild in false hope, fear, anger and confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Krad, you left me, you left me, you left me, you left me, you left me," The man yelled, still grinning, "No one's left me, you can't leave me, you're not going to leave me!" He stared intently at the painting, which showed the sky, with a wonderful, dark blur of colours, gaining speed, gaining height.

The blue eyes closed, and the tell man shook his head slowly. Krad had been weak, and it had been his fault for choosing some ignorant kid to do this, his fault for choosing Dan, choosing some one so weak. Now Krad was gone, along with Dan. Both gone, both weak. The tall man tried to convince himself that it was for the best, Krad had been weak, _weak,_ weak and worthless – the same as Dan, who had only provided the body, Dan's soul had been ripped a part, ripped to pieces, and now half of them caged in small glass bottles in the shining room. Krad had had a make shift soul, mixed parts of different souls forced together in the same body. Dan's body. Krad's body.

But as much as the man knew Krad had been worthless, that he shouldn't care less about his absence – a strange guilt clawed at his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These worries, these worries never ended, Riku sighed. The more she thought about it, the more the worries seemed to take over, and the more sorrowful they became. Now she'd witnessed another death – the death of an 'angel' that she didn't know, but then Satoshi formed instead of him. Dark was just so… Not Dark, not the cool 'Ladies man' that he'd once been. She was sad too about Daisuke and Risa, but Dark was just over reacting. It had been ages since that day, ages since that day of death, and Dark was still crying. It was sad, yes, so, so, so, so sad – but it had changed Dark so much, for the worse. Riku sighed again – Dark had probably loved Risa, and, from what she could work out, Daisuke had been like… like a _brother_ type character to the teenager. Riku had been in love with Daisuke, and Risa had been her sister – that meant that they were almost in the same position. But Riku wasn't that different… Was she?

She cut off her trail of thought, and opened her eyes, picking up her pace. She looked round at Satoshi and Dark – they were the cause of some of the worries, it seemed every one was. Still, she felt pure hate rise up in her heart, she felt the flame of hatred awaken in her mind. They were both so sad, and they weren't explaining _anything _to her, nothing, and that made the worries worse.

Without facts, the worries spread, and her imagination dreamed up strange stories, and that created more and more worries.

"… I…" Riku started, glaring at her the floor, at her moving feet. She stopped glaring, and started staring. Her shoes were covered in blood. She looked down at her hands. Them too, every thing was covered in blood, but it wasn't hers. More worries.

What would her parents say? If they were even home. The house seemed empty, no relatives staying there with her, no one to smile at, no one to hug, no one to confess her worries too. No one, nothing. Nothing but worries.

And the thought that Dark was so sad made her feel even worse, and what really hurt her was that the guilt was sort of selfish. Dark must have cared so much for Daisuke and Risa, that must be why he was acting so strange. But Riku, she'd hadn't exactly got over it, but she was just about ready to smile. And the thought that she might not care about Daisuke and Risa as much as an 'outsider' was horrible. What was she? She was a bitter, thoughtless, selfish sister and girlfriend to a sister and a boyfriend that were dead. _Dead_. She should care more about it. But that was it, she was in the same position as Dark, and he was still mourning, yet she was criticising Dark's sensitive nature, when she already felt guilty for not feeling the same way as him. She was so messed up. Confusion ran wild. She didn't want to think about how horrible she was, how horrible this was – how she hated it all.

Dark closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the blaring sun on his clammy skin, it made him feel worse, but the way he was feeling, he doubted any thing would make him smile now. Krad – dead, Risa – dead, Daisuke – dead, Riku – hating and confused, Satoshi – sad. Every one was dying, every one was sad – but he was the worst, he was sure of it. He was dying on the inside, now on the outside, too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are you doing in this part of town?" Ai smiled widely, pushing her long brown hair behind her ears.

"Oh, my Mum's moving back here, to work, and to visit you and Ren, of course," Katsu grinned back.

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah… Mum and Dad are fighting again. I think the whole thing about us moving was a mistake…" Katsu smiled, "But that doesn't matter now, the great thing is; I get to see you again, Ai," He grinned, looking up at her calmly.

"Uh yeah, that is nice that we get… get to see each… each other again…" Ai blushed, brushing her hair back behind her ears again, then she looked up, horrified, "Your Miyako and your Dad are fighting? That's horrible!"

Katsu nodded slowly, "Yeah, it was. But it doesn't matter now, every one's to happy to see you and Ren."

Ai laughed nervously. Katsu's parents didn't seem like the type to fight, but… "Well how did it start?" She asked innocently.

"Uh… it started over some thing really stupid…" He laughed, "It started over Mum's… obsession over Dark… She was always watching him on the TV, always talking about him, always drawing pictures of him, always saying how she'd love to have a man around the house like that… I think Dad just grew sick of it, and… jealous, I suppose…"

"Oh…Dark?" Ai mouthed, blushing.

"Yeah, silly, isn't it?" Katsu smiled.

"Uh, yeah, silly…"

Katsu sighed, looking up into the sunlight, leaning back on the wall, "It really is stupid how two people who love each other can just… get sick of each other, just like that…I think it's stupid," Katsu shook his head, grinning and looking directly at Ai, "But it's all over now, I think. Dad's gone to stay with some friends, so it's just me and Mum for now. Any way, enough about me – what about you!"

"Oh," Ai smiled, trying to block the thoughts of parents fighting out of her ignorant mind, "Kuro's sick again… He was in hospital a few weeks ago, but he's all better now – You know, I met the weirdest person while I was visiting him… She actually thought I was her dead sister – strange, huh?" She grinned, walking home in the sunlight, content for once.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I really hoped you enjoyed it, and that you're looking forward to chapter 26 : )

Sorry nothing exiting happened in this one, but I'm trying to build it up, sorry, sorry, sorry...

So, please review, as always, I love to hear from you : )


	26. Coming home

Hi every one! Thank you for the amazing reviews – they were the BEST EVER, seriously, I loved them so much. THANKIES!

Please enjoy chapter 26 of Angels In Disguise, i worked real hard on it : )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh…." The man pushed the strange sense of guilt to the back of his troubled mind, suppressing it, as he did with every emotion he didn't understand, "Weakling, weakling, weakling. Krad, I thought much too highly of you, but I guess I only have myself to blame, I mean, I did pick you. So where did I go wrong, bringing you up? Was it the pressure? Was it the lack of some thing you longed for? A childhood, perhaps? Nurturing? Smiling? Love? Was it that, Krad? Was it that, Dan? Was it love? Well was it? Was it love? Ha." The man laughed coldly, speaking more to himself than to Krad or Dan, "Those are sings of weakness, we don't want weakness. Those only lead to more and more tears, and tears are useless and weak. Tears are what people make other people do. People are so stupid and power craving, always needing to intimidate another fellow person… We…We have this beautiful world, and all we do is die. We waste our precious lives trying to search of create 'love', trying to find 'happiness'. We waste our lives by crying. You die." His blue eyes glinted with malice, "And that's what you did, Krad – you die. You're dead. You died. You left me. You left _me_, after all I've done for you – I…"

The man cut himself off, not wanting to dive deeper into his messed up thoughts. They were to depressing and mixed up, it did no good looking back at them when the present was now – otherwise he'd spend his whole life just… recalling how he could have been better – and then he'd gain nothing, and only loose his life.

He looked back at the painting – and thought coldly of Dark. His purple hair, his dashing smile… although… Dark hadn't been smiling lately. The man's eyes shone with a power hungry, spiteful delight.

"My Dear Dark, where have you got to? I thought you'd be home by now, my dear – but no, it seems that you're dwelling too much on the feelings of others. Stupid boy. I'll teach you better, I'll show you how. I'll make it better... by making it worse. My dear boy, you'll see when you get home, you'll see my dear Katsu, you'll know sorrow when you see it – you'll cry, I know you will, you'll cry like the baby you are when you see my Dear's face, you'll want to die. You'll want to be dead, you'll cry. You'll know what I felt like," The man laughed icily, grinning insanely. His tone was cold and simple, just like him – on the surface. Cold and simple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark shut his eyes tight, trying to block out all of these thoughts – Why was he here? Why him? He'd lost his lover and his love, and now this? Krad? The person… Angel? The _person_ who'd been trying to kill him, the person who'd murdered Daisuke had died. And he actually felt sorrow for Krad? What was happening? Why this, why now, why him? And since when did Riku have to be exposed to all of this? Hadn't it been bad enough loosing a sister and her boyfriend on the same day – and now witnessing this? Her mind must be full of confusion and sorrow – nothing could be answered. Nothing in this blizzard of sorrow and death – nothing.

He plodded on, his feet just automatically taking him slowly to where ever – he didn't really care where he ended up, he just needed to keep moving. Plod… Plod… Plod… Keep moving, don't stop. Stopping makes you think in your own silence, stopping wasn't going to happen. Dark opened his eyes again, and his eyes watered at the brightness of the sun shining down onto the town.

Satoshi and Riku were trudging just behind him, a blank, slack expression spread across Satoshi's emotionless face and a sorrowful, confused look of angst on Riku's.

What must they think of him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you thinking, my Dear…?" The man with the icy blue eyes walked closer and closer to the painting where Dark walked slowly towards the town, towards Katsu, "What are you thinking…?" He repeated slowly, his stunning blue eyes wide with thought, "What must you be thinking?... Well? My sweet, what are you thinking? You and your simple, stupid, self centred, self pitying mind, my Dear – What are you thinking?"

He smiled, drawing in a long breath. The air around him felt cold. He shivered involuntarily – it had been so long since he'd actually felt coldness. Why now?

"My Dear, I want to know, I really do. I'll find out soon, don't you worry – I'll know, I'll make you tell me when I rip out your weak heart, my Sweet. That won't be long from now, only a few more days, in fact – then you'll be mine and I'll teach you better, just like I said I would… You're stronger than my pathetic Krad, Dear, you're better, you'll be mine, just you wait and see, you'll cry. Ha, I know you will, you'll cry when you see Daisuke's features carved on Katsu's. You'll cry, then you'll cry more, then you'll be confused. But don't fear, I'll tell you every thing, how I made you sad. Every thing, my Sweet, then I'll kill you, I'll kill you as you're crying…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah. Strange. It's so weird around here…" Katsu commented dryly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking along the sunlit road slowly along with Ai, "I've been called 'Daisuke' more times than I care to count. But that doesn't matter, I'm just so happy to be here with you…" Katsu smiled warmly, looking straight at Ai.

"Oh," Ai blushed, smiling shyly, "Yeah, every one around here calls me Risa, it's so annoying. Where ever this Risa is, I hope she's happy…" Ai sighed in annoyance, then gave a small grin, "…And I'm happy to be here with you, too, Katsu…"

Katsu beamed, then reached out his hand confidently to Risa's. He took her dainty hand in his, and carried on smiling, "I really am just so happy, I mean, look at you – you haven't changed a bit since I left, you're still wonderful, if not even more so," He grinned at her kindly.

Ai looked down at her shaking hand in his, and her heart sang, "I'm super happy, too, Katsu… I just… I…" She smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Katsu grinned.

"Uh, yeah…" Ai smiled, brushing her hair back behind her ear with her free hand.

Katsu smiled warmly, and gently squeezed her hand in affection, smiling.

She blushed, over come with happiness, her free hand ran through her hair, pushing it behind her ears nervously, "So…" She looked around, "Where's your house?" She smiled self consciously.

"Uh, a few more streets away… But this you, isn't it?" Katsu nodded at one of the houses along the street.

"Yeah, just here…" They walked along a few more paces, then stopped out side a little house covered in ivy and pink and yellow roses. She opened the wooden gate, and they both walked in to the gateway, up to the front door.

"I'm so happy you're back home, Katsu," Ai smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Yeah, me too," And with that, he leaned forward softly and kissed her.

Ai was taken a back, her brown eyes wide with surprise and emotion, then they slid closed and she returned the kiss happily.

Katsu drew back, smiling his smile, he headed towards the gate, "Thanks Ai, see you tomorrow – I'll come round so we can walk to school together, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, thank you Katsu!" She called after him, blushing and waving.

When she'd waved him off, and he'd turned a corner down the next road, she sighed in content and stepped into her house.

The evening passed in a blur, she couldn't stop thinking of how glad she was to have Katsu here, it was heaven – she'd actually been happy. When she wasn't recalling the kiss, she was longing tomorrow morning to come quicker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night fell all around Dark, Satoshi and Riku as they trudged through the emptying streets, hours flew past as they slowly progressed, each step taking them another inch closer to home.

Riku's eyes fell on a local shop – they were close, so close. She wasn't sure she wanted to be here, not now. She couldn't handle going back to this life once she'd seen that, there.

Then her watering eyes rested on the poster. Her smiling face stared back at her from the window – a photo of her was plastered on the shop window. How long had she been gone? There were missing posters for her. People had been worried. People had put up posters for her.

The night passed in the same dull way, worries, tears, confusion, regret, memories, more tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi every one! I hope you enjoyed this – The next chapter is coming super soon! Find out what happens when Satoshi, Riku and Dark stumble upon Katsu and Ai

Please review for me, it really helps, thanks: )

Love yooouuu! xXx


	27. The kiss and the Tears

Okay! Hi every one – CHAPTER 27! Here we go, hope you enjoy!

(P.S. A little not-so-good language used towards Risa/Ai in this chappie, sorry if it causes any offence, please forgive meee)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door bell rung out, clear, cutting through the silence, Ai's heart leapt. Kuro had been rushed to hospital, and her parents had taken off early to see him, leaving nothing but the growing pile of bills on the kitchen table behind.

The girl jumped up, grabbing her bag and rushing towards the front door. She flung it open, a smile on her ecstatic face.

Katsu stood in the middle of the door frame, silhouetted against the orange, joyful sunlight that rested over their small town. He grinned when he saw her, "Good morning, Ai," He held out a hand for her to take, if she wanted too.

Ai smiled, and took his hand in hers, and stepped outside into the sunlight, closing the door behind her swiftly. "Hello Katsu, nice to see you," She brushed her hair behind her ears, and gave a strange, short kind of curtsey of politeness and shyness.

"And you too," He smiled, squeezing her hand in affection and happiness. Then he hesitated for a split second, and leaned over to her, smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku, Dark and Satoshi rounded a corner.

Dark looked up – the sunlight was shining down on them, his eyes watered. How long had they been walking? He didn't care – Time just didn't seem to matter any more, he knew he'd feel the effects of no sleep later, but for now, nothing mattered.

Then they saw them.

Leaning over.

Kissing.

Smiling.

Happy.

Breaking a part.

Smiling.

Happy.

Content.

Holding hands.

Walking.

Walking towards them.

Dark froze. The ginger hair, the smile, those eyes… He chocked, happiness over flowing his broken heart, it was Daisuke, it had to be…

"D…Daisuke…!" He chocked, his voice crackling and distant, "Daisuke!" He shouted more firmly, picking up his pace.

Riku stared. Risa. Daisuke. Risa. Daisuke. Risa, Daisuke, Risa Daisuke… The two people she cared for… back here, right now, alive… Kissing. _Kissing? _ Kissing. They were kissing. Kissing. Smiling. They were smiling. Riku's eyes swelled up with tears of hurt and confusion – Risa was kissing Daisuke, Daisuke was kissing Risa.

She felt herself lurch forward with anger and hurt, "How dare you! How _DARE_ you! You scum, you backstabbing low life, you _bitch_, you whore!" She screamed, running to the girl who was identical to Risa, her twin sister.

"W-What?" Ai's eyes were wide with confusion and fear – shaking with panic and misunderstanding, watching this girl run towards her. Ai stepped back instinctively, her grip tightening around Katsu's limp hand.

"Riku, Riku, Riku!" Satoshi jumped to his senses, reality hitting him hard, "Riku – that's not Risa – that's not Daisuke!" The blue haired boy followed the raging girl, running after her. Dark just stood there, his mind having a raging battle inside of him, the tears trickling down his face.

"You _kissed _him, you _kissed _him!" Riku screamed, drawing nearer and nearer to Ai, who was cowering behind Katsu, Riku drew back her hand in anger and rage, tears flowing down her face, her hair matted and wild, her temper growing and twisting every time she saw those eyes. Their eyes. They were happy eyes – as they had kissed, they had been content.

Riku slapped Ai hard across her left cheek. Every thing seemed to slow down, Riku's rage was the only thing she could feel, nothing else – Ai's eyes were wide, a spec of blood flew out of her mouth, Ai's face blank and expressionless, the force of the contact causing her to fall side ways, away from the fuming Riku.

Katsu caught Ai's limp body in his arms, his own rage forming towards Riku. He laid Ai down carefully on the ground, then stood up, glaring at Riku.

Riku saw the expression on her old boyfriend's face, and she froze. It was a look of hate. She'd never received that from any one in her life. She stepped back, sorrow over powering her rage momentarily.

"W… What did you do that for?" Katsu asked icily, trying desperately to contain his rage.

"I… I…" Riku's words seemed to choke up, and stick in her teary throat, "D-D…Dai…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Katsu roared.

Satoshi drew level with Riku, eyes blank, his chest heaving.

"WHY DID YOU HIT HER!" Katsu yelled, walking towards the stammering Riku, "WHY DID YOU HURT HER?"

Ai was sprawled across the ground, clutching her bleeding cheek and gasping for breath. No one had ever hit her like that before, no one had ever said those things directed at her. No one had ever hated her before. No one.

"I…I didn't… You… You…" Riku stammered, her pleading eyes staring at the unseeing Katsu.

"WHY DID YOU HIT HER! She never did any thing to you, why did you hit her!" Katsu roared, ignoring Satoshi completely, only seeing his rage.

Riku blinked, her eyes resting on Ai – and then her rage consumed her once more, "Because you kissed her! My _sister_, Dai, my _sister_!"

Ai gasped, "I don't have a sister! You're c-crazy, you thought… thought when Kuro was in hospital… you thought that I was your sister then – but I'm not, I'm Ai, I always have been!" Tears slid down the girl's cheeks, she wiped them away hurriedly.

Satoshi put an awkward hand on Riku's back, trying to calm her down, "Risa's dead, Riku, she got hit by that car… Daisuke's dead, too… This isn't them, they're not…" He pulled on his most soothing voice, blushing slightly, brain dead, unsure of what to do.

Riku paused, silent ringing in her ears, more tears slipped down her cheeks, "You kissed her, you kissed her, you kissed her, you _kissed _her…"

"I kissed her – It's not your relationship – Ai doesn't even know you – I don't even know you, you have no right what so ever to hit her," Katsu glared, anger building up inside of him, weighing him down with this hate, "And did you just call me 'Dai'!"

Riku blinked, her mouth open in horror.

Dark took a step forwards, then another, then another – it was so easy once he'd got past the first – Now he had an idea in his head, a thought, a memory – the memory of Daisuke – he wanted to revive it, he wanted to make it live – and here was his chance, Dai was back, Daisuke was back…

A smile broke out on Dark's sullen features, "Dai!" He called out, waving, the seemingly endless flow of tears coming to a halt.

Katsu looked up, anger still set in his features, surprised at the idol of many walking towards him.

"Hey! When did you get back?" Dark asked casually, grinning his grin, "I knew you wouldn't be gone long, what happened, Dai?" He placed a hand on Katsu's shoulder.

Katsu stared at the hand resting on his shoulder – then he coughed, the frustration building up inside of him again, "Who's Dai?" He asked coldly, rolling back his shoulders so that Dark's shaking hand dropped back to his side.

"Dai, c'mon – what do you think you're doing?" Dark smiled, clenching his fists, "Stop, okay? We've all been really worried, and we wanna know what… w-what happened, okay? So just stop… Stop and tell us what happened, we were all worried – then we can tell you what happened on the hillside, okay? So just stop… Stop and just… be serious… Okay? Stop…" With every second, Dark's tone became more and more needy, more unsure, "I mean, you're Daisuke – Y-You can't joke like that, it doesn't work like that, Dai…"

"I am not Daisuke, never have been." Katsu glared icily, still trying to remain casual and calm. He stepped backwards, away from Dark, Riku and Satoshi.

Ai looked up at them, eyes wide, confused and questioning, she needed answers – they were all mad, they had to be… Who could think that two people, two dead people were… them? More and more tears trickled down Ai's face as she pictured the look of detest on Riku's face.

Katsu turned round, looking down on the floor, where Ai lay, sniffing and wiping away her tears. Tears. Katsu's eyes widened… Tears… Ai was crying… Ai was crying because of these three? Because of him? Because of what the other girl had done or said? From the pain? From what he was doing?

Katsu looked back up at the three in front of him, a look of pure hate on his features, his heart pounding, deafening, every thing around him seemed to go dark and strange, it wasn't a street any more, this wasn't him – this was hate.

"Heh…" Dark looked down, tears of his own dropping onto the floor, "You… You're not Daisuke, are you?" He knew it now, just as he had known when he'd seen him reach over and kiss Ai. He'd known it – he just hadn't wanted to believe it. Now he had to – and he hated it. He just hated all of it. Daisuke would never have given out that gaze full of hate and detest – he wouldn't do that, he'd be smiling to see Dark now, not drawing back a hand… Now giving out a yell of hate as he swung his clenched fist towards Dark's blank face.

Katsu closed his eyes in hate as his fist made contact with Dark's cheek, Dark stumbled back from the force of the punch.

Dark stared, clutching his bleeding, bruising cheek with his right hand, a look of blatant, innocent, hurt, questioning expression on his pleading face. His eyes watered from sorrow and pain, and the ache of his breaking heart and the ache of his cheek.

"K…K-Katsu…?" Ai gasped, eyes wide with shock and horror, "Katsu... Katsu... W-What are you...you doing...? You... you just... just..."

"D…Dai…" Dark mouthed in sorrow, his voice wasn't working, he was buried, drowning in his own sorrow.

-----------xXx---------------Hope--------------------------You----------------------Are--------------------Enjoying-----------------So---------------Far--------xXx---------

The man with the stunning blue eyes stared longingly at the moving painting - Tears of his own welling up inside his deep, sorrowful, troubled eyes, his features formed a sorrowful smile, "Ah... Dark... You... You found him, my dear, you found him... Oh... I hoped you would like him... I... I... I said you would cry, and look at you now - You're crying... You are crying...Just like I said you would, my Sweet, you're weak, my Dearest Dark, you are weak - I said i would change that, after you cried... I said i'd teach you better... I will, I will, my Dark, I will... You will know better... But... But how do you feel now? Do you feel like your heart is burning with the sorrow you are feeling, do you? What do you feel, my Dear?" The man felt the tears on his cheek, not realizing he was speaking to himself, but he had no one else to talk to, just him, him and his painting, him and his endless sorrow.

------------Almost----------------------The-----------------------End------------------------Now-------------------xXx----------------------------------------------------

"Dai..." The words stuck in his throat, the words didn't seem to want to come out, the words were so simple, yet so meaningful - he couldn't say them, why couldn't he say them?

Daisuke had just hit him, this boy in front of him had just hit him - this boy had just punched Dark squarly in the right cheek, why had he done that? What had he done to deserve that? What? He'd only lost every one dear to him, not to say that... that Riku wasn't important... And Satoshi was being more helpful... He'd lost two people dear to him, and should he be punished for that? Why? Why him? What had he done that was so damn wrong? Had he just wanted happiness? Was happiness so bad? What else could he want? There was nothing else he did want - happiness - happiness inclueded Dai. Daisuke was here... now... Why? This couldn't be him - Dai wouldn't punch Dark... would he?

"D-D...Dai... D-D... D...Daisuke...?" Dark croaked, forcing the words out. They tasted bitter in his mouth, or maybe that was just the rancid taste of his own blood.

"D...Don't call me 'Daisuke', okay?" Katsu sighed, refraining from hitting the boy again, trying to contain his anger.

"D...D-D...Dai...Dais...D...D-D..."

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME DAISUKE!" Katsu roared, his fists clenched down by his sides, his eyes hidden by a clump of hair falling down over his flushed face.

"...D...Da...Dai...D-D..." Dark flinched at Katsu's out burst, but still kept on trying to force those words out of his blood smothered mouth, "Dai...D-D-...Daisuke... I-Is... T...T...T-T... That you?"

"No... No, it isn't - never was, never will be, idiot." Katsu growled, his anger bubbling up, "It's Katsu, okay? K-A-T-S-U."

Dark's eyes widened tearily, moisture dripping from his nose and eyes and his knees gave way and he fell to the floor. He clutched his head, willing the confusion to leave him.

"Ha!" Riku laughed coldly, "Dai, c'mon, HA! Joke's over! HA! Good one, HA! Y-You made D-Dark cry! Ha! Go you! You must have taken months to plan this one, HA! HA, HA, HA! Good one, okay - it's over now, forget it - good one, ha..." Riku doubled up in silent laughter - well, half from silent laughter, half from wanting to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Ha! Oh look! How embarrassing!" She grinned weakly, "Now I'm crying, too! Was that part of your amazing plan, Dai? To make your girlfriend cry? HA! I'm crying now, okay! Oh dear.. Ha, that was soo good! Darn it, I fell for it! Ah, good one, and you too, Risa - God! You're good at acting, Christ! you're good, i really b-believed you! God, you're good! Ha! I...I can't stop c-crying now... you've really done it, good one... Ha!" Riku babbled, sobbing.

"W...What do you mean?" Ai asked innocently, mouth open in awe and confusion, "...Did you say Katsu was your... your boyfriend?"

"YES! HA! Boy, you're good!" Riku howled with forced laughter, "You're still doing it though - HA! No need now, it's done - you've made every one cry a-a-and laugh! Wow! That was good! What a welcome home, eh!"

"Y...You're mad..." Katsu whispered calmly, his tone sympathetic and caring, "Sorry... I... I don't..." He cut himself off, a worried look of concern on his face now, the anger residing.

"Whoa! Woohoo! You're gooooodd! You are SO good! Y-You should become a-a-a double act or some thing! You are HILARIOUS! God," She cried, "God..."

All she wanted for them to go along with it. She needed them too, in her subconscious - it was too painful. She willed herself to believe it was all a joke, she really wanted to believe it was all some crazed joke - it had to be - she wanted it to be. Some joke. She tried to convince herself, howling with the forced laughter, the tears' flow becoming thicker and thicker, her sorrow over powering the craving to believe it was a joke, "God, Daisuke, you shouldn't have... You really shouldn't have...It was horrible... I mean, I thought you were _dead_, Dai... I hated it... A-And Risa - you too, i thought you were gone... I really did, yeah - I believed it... But... Just... Just say it isn't true, okay? Okay? Please? It's not true, is it? I don't even wanna think about it, and... and then... then you two were _kissing_..." Riku stopped laughing, and collapsed against Katsu.

He placed his arms around her, and brought her into an embrace.

She howled with sorrow, "Dai! Risa! I thought you were d-d-dead!"

Ai stared up at the two hugging, her sparkling eyes shimmering with a...a strange type of jealousy. That was supposed to be _her_ Katsu up there, he shouldn't have his arms around another girl he just felt sorry for. "T...They are... This Risa, this Daisuke, they must be dead..." Ai whispered.

Riku looked down at her, eyes filled with sorrow and pain, "P-Please... D-D-Don't say that, i-it isn't true... It isn't... I mean, you're here, Risa... You're here, you're alive - And you too, Dai, you're here and that's... that's all that matters..." Riku's voice grew higher and more sorrowful, and she buried her teary face into Katsu's chest.

Satoshi looked onwards with pleading eyes, feeling useless and helpless, dumb and stupid, horrible and unsure - he couldn't do any thing, he didn't know what he could or couldn't do. Should he try and help the sobbing Dark off the floor? Should he try to comfort Riku, like Katsu was doing? Should he tend to the fallen Ai? Should he just keep standing? What could he do? What would Daisuke have done? How would he react now?

Katsu placed his chin ontop of Riku's head calmly. He didn't know what he was doing. When he had drawn her into the embrace, it had felt so right, it had felt _so_ right, he felt like he needed to do it - it had felt like nothing in the world mattered... Now... Now it was different, he could feel Ai's gaze of question upon his back.

Katsu placed his hands on Riku's shaking shoulders and pushed her away from him, "Ah, sorry.." He blushed, "I didn't know what i was doing." He let go of her and stepped back.

Ai glared at Riku, and stood up, clutching her bleeding cheek, where Riku had hit her. It didn't hurt any more, it barely even stung, it just seemed right - she wanted more attention brought to her injured cheek, she wanted Katsu's attention. A flushed, wrong kind of proud pleasure had rushed through her heart as she'd watched Katsu shout at the three for hitting her, when he'd hit the sobbing mass lying on the floor - that couldn't be the great Phantom Dark - No, that was just some boy who couldn't control his emotions.

--------------------The---------------------End-------------------------------------------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------------

Hello to my wonderful readers, I'm really sorry about what I'm doing to Dark and Dai and every one… I feel so mean ... ; . ;

So, THANK YOU for reading, it would be fantastic if you left a review for me, see you soon, hope you enjoyed the chapter xXx


	28. Invitations and the trapped souls

Hi every one! You people are amazing, you know that? You're so complimentary: )

So, here's the review reply type thing, as they were so nice : )

Weinerdog of Death and Doom – Thank you, you are FANTASTIC! That was seriously one of the nicest reviews I've ever received, and I'm really sorry for killing Krad… I was kinda stuck for ideas… Yeah, I'm just so happy that you like my story enough to write that : )

ShadowRat – Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, the one about the sorrys really helped, not just in fanfiction, but other stuff, too. Thankies ever so ever so much! You are wonderful: ) Thanks for sticking with me, with both my fanfictions : )

hittocerebattosai – Yay, thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter : ) (And sorry that you didn't like the summary, I've changed it : ) )

Cheeky doggie – Ah, sorrys, sorrys for the depression, I can't seem to stop writing it, strange, eh? But no worries here, things are gunna brighten up soon, I hope : ) And arigato for staying with me for both my fanfics!

Silver-Serval – Sorrys for all the damned confusion, hopefully I'll clear up loads off little details and stuff – If you like, I could do a sort of summary (Or a second attempt at one…) If you say what bits confuse you, how does that sound: )

Bleedin9-wings – Hi, thank you so much for picking my fanfiction for your first ever to read, wowy, I feel so honoured! . I'm super glad you like my story, thank yooou: )

GTA Guy – Heh, sorry for making the guy with blue eyes so insane, he has his reasons : ) Hope you are still enjoying it, your last review was… was… chappie 23, right? Hope you're okay and still reading : )

ShadowRaven AKA Shadow's Twin – Hey, thank you for your review, you're very kind : ) Hope you're still enjoying xXx

Echo-waters – Hi, hope you're still interested and enjoying. If you have any suggestions or complaints, please email or PM or review me : )

minceo – lol, yeah, incase you're wondering, I don't mean to be so gory and violent, I hate killing my favourite characters… XD XD XD

tishu – Hi, I'm not sure you'll get this, but if you decide to come back to the wondrous Hello : )

And every one else who is kind enough to carry on reading my darn fanfiction – THANK YOU ALL! Just plain THANK YOU to every one! You are so super kind, thank you for reading : )

Hope you enjoy, thanks again! xXx

Chapter 28, wish me luck, guys : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku blushed, her face a mix of sorrow, longing and pining. He let her push her backwards, away from the embrace that he'd pulled her into. She looked to the side, tears brimming in her eyes.

"S-Sorry, I…" Katsu blushed guiltily, "I really… Sorry," He felt horrible – He knew that was what this girl, Riku needed – His embrace, but he couldn't – he loved Ai, he loved Ai with all his heart, he had ever since he was a child, they'd grown up together, they'd been made for each other. And now… Now he was feeling all these emotions… Anger… Sorrow… Love… Pity… Love… He just felt drawn to this girl, Riku. He _wanted_ to hug here again, to comfort her – but he simply couldn't. It was all to surreal, she was mad… She… She thought that he, Katsu was her… dead boyfriend, and Ai; her dead sister. She was mad.

Riku shook her head from side to side, "It's fine, sorry…" She mumbled.

Satoshi looked down at the shaking Dark, the blue haired boy knelt down, and whispered into Dark's ear, "Come on, Dark… We need to get out of here…" He said in what he hoped was a comforting, soothing voice.

Dark looked up, his eyes bloodshot and teary, his usually cool and collected face brimming with child like insecurity and innocence, "S-Satoshi?" He whispered.

"Yeah – Come on, okay? We need to get out of here… There'll be kids coming to school in a couple of minutes, we have to get going…" He placed a hand underneath Dark's arm swiftly, and lifting him up slowly, putting no pressure, no rush, no nothing, "Take your time… You're okay…" He looked up at Katsu, "Sorry to bother you… Katsu." He nodded awkwardly, unable to look Katsu in the eye.

"N…N…No bother, just… Just tell me what's going on, okay?" He mumbled. He needed to know now, he had been sure she was crazy, she had to be… But… Pity wasn't the only thing he was feeling towards her and this quivering boy on the floor. What was this? He felt this… this sort of suppressed feeling, this love for these crazy people, it was mad – He felt pity and a longing to smile and hug this girl in front of him, Riku – and he felt this strange adoration and admiration and… love for the sniffling, pathetic, pitiful, writhing boy on the floor, he wanted to spend his whole with this 'Dark'. How could Katsu feel some thing so deep so quickly? He should feel anger, hate, confusion, fright and sympathy for these obviously mentally disturbed people – but no, he just felt drawn to them, like he never wanted to leave their side, but… yet he never wanted to see them again.

It just brought up thousands of questions, and in the back of his mind, this hurt, this longing, this pain had erupted in the back of his head, like some thing was craving to be set free, to be released. Katsu was half addicted to this strange pain, but then again, he half hated it.

"Uh…" Satoshi shook his head, trying to clear a space in his muddled thoughts to create a believable lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Riku cocked her head, a surprising look of sincerity and calmness on her tear stained face, she forced a small smile, "I just thought you two looked a lot like two people we all used to know. I dare say you've heard of them by now," She gave a short, unsteady laugh, "Well, yes, I'm sorry, it's just that we've been through an awful lot in the past few days, and none of us wanted to believe that Daisuke and Risa were.. are dead… So, we're sorry. Sorry. We didn't mean to…" She paused, laughing nervously again, "Oh, sorry, we kept you. You're gunna be late for school now…"

"Oh," Katsu stepped back, towards Ai – who was still glaring at Riku. Katsu bent down, and helped her up, still fixing his eyes on Riku's fake smile. "It's okay – I don't think we'll go to school today, shall we, Ai? It's already late… and Ai's injured… And we're all a bit confused…" Katsu mumbled, no trace of a smile on his clammy face.

Satoshi nodded, his mouth open. He glanced back down at Dark. He was still crying, but silently now, his frame still shivering and shaking, but not as much as before.

Dark coughed, standing up, and wiping the tears away from his watering eyes, unsure of what to do, which emotion to follow, which path to choose.

-------Hey----------All-------------Hope------------You're---------Enjoying------------xXx-------------------------------------------------------------------

The icy blue eyes widened, "No…" He stared at the painting, nearing it. "No…" He repeated again, his face blank and questioning. "NO…" He gritted his teeth.

The painting showed the street in which Katsu, Ai, Riku, Satoshi and Dark were standing. "NO…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He yelled, staring at Katsu.

He knew the expression on Katsu's face.

He knew it.

He knew what it was, in all its entirety, in all its simplicity.

He knew it.

It was the look of longing, the look… the look that the he, himself, carried where ever he went. It was the look of broken, shattered memories nagging to be remembered, it was the look of uncertainty and sorrow. Katsu was remembering, Katsu was feeling Daisuke's imprinted feelings, even though Daisuke's soul was bottled up, standing, trapped on the table in the glass bottle.

He threw a murderous glance at the bottle clearly marked 'Daisuke Niwa'. Even though Daisuke's soul had left his body – some of the young Phantom Thief's host's feelings, his emotions had been imprinted on the body… and now… now Katsu was feeling them.

"NO! They're not yours, my boy, my Darling, they're – not – yours… Sweet, don't… Katsu, don't – I created you, I made you, I gave you your soul, your life, and… and… And you're going to ruin _every thing_! How _dare_ you!" The man spoke icily, through gritted teeth, his face contorted in rage, "You… You… You Brat, you scum… I made it possible for you to be standing there, and you… you… You just… Just…"

He paused, his mind whirring, "Ah… Don't… Please don't… Just _don't_, Dear, just don't… Don't ruin it, don't ruin every thing… Just… Just…"

His anger subsided slowly, gradually, he felt himself calming down. He tried to relax, sooth himself, "Don't… don't worry yet, no need for worries here. Nothings even happened yet. Nothing at all… Don't worry, it's just an expression, it's nothing else. Katsu… Katsu was…" He cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes tiredly, groaning and sighing in exhaustion. "No, nothings happened, nothings happening… Nothing ever will happen, don't worry – It'll all be over soon… all be over soon, very soon…"  
He blinked, unable to trace his thoughts, he just looked at Dark and a strange, sorrowful smile formed on his dry lips. "Heh… Yes, my dear, it will be over soon, all over – just a little while longer, then…"

He cut himself off in mid speech, noticing he was talking to himself now, rather than the painting. He cleared his throat, and looked down at his feet. The cracked, dry, old wooden floor boards creaked.

He shook his head, placing his hand on his forehead tiredly, his bright blue eyes scanning the half empty room for some thing to do. It had been so long since he could just sit back and do nothing. Nothing.. You could never do nothing, could you? It was stupid. Just like every thing else.

He shook his head again, and walked over, across the dimly lit room, into the side door – into the room. The beautiful, dangerous room that shone with the glowing, warm, cool light of all the trapped and broken souls that the blue eyes had craved.

He gazed at them, his blue eyes swimming with emotion. This was the only way he could actually feel close to being content – this was the happiest he could get, walking through around the many shelves, staring mournfully at all the bottles caging the beautiful, ugly souls. They never stopped glowing, never stopped shining, never stopped being their wondrous selves.

He sighed heavily, pushing back his greying hair with one hand, his actions slow and sluggish, he never could bring himself to move quickly in this room, it was too beautiful, and a single accident, a single mistake could smash a bottle. Then the soul would be let out, let free.

He didn't want that.

He wanted these souls, this happiness forever.

The only time he ever let a soul leave its bottle was when he wanted to create a new, whole soul for another empty body.

And there was only an empty body when the body was dead.

There seemed to be an awful lot more of those empty bodies nowadays.

He continued walking slowly round the shelves, it was like a maze in here, he some times got lost in the many shelves, but never felt lost. He just was too entranced by all the beauty and mystery emanating from the souls.

He sighed again, "It's been so long since I've walked these steps, hasn't it, Dears?" He mused, not realizing words had left his mouth, "Much too long…" He sighed sorrowfully.

------Back----to----Riku---Satoshi---Dark----Ai---And---Katsu-------xXx----Enjoy------xXx--------------------------------------------------

Ai stared accusingly at Katsu, "B…But shouldn't we at least go into school, just to say

where we've been?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to spend another second with these three, mental people – they were frightening… frightening and… and she felt a sort of… sort of jealousy towards Riku – she felt as if she had to _prove_ herself to Katsu, it almost felt like a sort of _competition_ that she _had_ to win, she just had to. She hated Riku for it. She didn't want to be with the baby that was snivelling on the floor, she didn't want to be with the dim-witted boy with blue hair gaping at Riku. All she wanted was Katsu, to be with him, to know that he liked her, to know that he was smiling. She liked knowing some one liked her.

"Oh, we'll phone the school when we get back – don't worry, Ai, it'll be fine," He gave her arm a short squeeze, then lifted her up, and let go.

The lack of contact made Ai feel even more down – more jealous. She felt needy and spiteful, but she couldn't help it. "Uh…" She started, but was cut off in mid sentence.

"Um, would you three like to come back home with us?" Katsu looked down at his feet, a trace of a small, confused blush lingering on his features, he looked up, "I mean, you look tired and… and…" He squinted, looking at the three of them, "Is.. is that _blood_? God…" His eyes widened.

Riku and Satoshi looked down at their clothes, they were covered in dry blood – their faces were smudged with dirt and more blood – their hands were _covered_, their clothes were caked in dirt, sweat and tears – their hair was messed up and tousled.

Dark merely wiped the tears off his cheeks, willing the flow of salty water to stop. He wiped his hands casually on his muddy trousers, his gaze flickering back to Daisuke every time he looked away.

_Daisuke… _

_Daisuke…_

He cleared his throat, though he had no intention at all of speaking – _Daisuke_ – No, that wasn't Daisuke, no, no, no, no, no… No.

"Uh…Well, yeah – Would you like to come back home with us, you look exhausted, you could rest and…errr… get cleaned up… So…" Katsu trailed off, still trying to work out if it was blood.

"Uh, Katsu, is that… I mean, do you think that's a good idea?" Ai asked worriedly.

Katsu looked back at her and cocked his head, "What's wrong?" He asked ignorantly.

"Yes!" Satoshi said swiftly, "Yes, that…that would be a good solution to our problem for the time being, thank you, Katsu. Where is your house?"

"… Oh, just round the corner."

Ai's face grew worried and frustrated. She linked her arm around Katsu's and held it close to her, wanting his attention and affection.

Dark sniffed. It just… it hurt to see them like that – Daisuke and Risa – or Katsu and Ai – holding each other like that, it really hurt. He tried not to show his sorrow, he merely stuffed his hands in his blood stained pockets, fixing his eyes on the ground.

---------------The-------------------End--------------------------Of---------Chappie---------28----------

Hey! What did ya think of it? Really hoped you liked it, and hopefully understood it.

Chapter 29 coming real soon, can't wait to start writing again, love ya, see you soon, bye byes! xXx


	29. Dark streets

Warning, warning, warning, please read: I'm really sorry – there's a bit of violence (Well, killing…) towards an OC in this chapter, sorrys, it's not described in that much detail, but I read through it afterwards and I thought it was a bit icky. –points to rating…T- I guess that's why I rated it this way… Sorry again, please forgive me, and I hope you still enjoy chapter 29 xXx

------------------Here---------We---------------Go---------------------------xXx-------------------------Enjoy------------------------xXx----------------------------------

Katsu cleared his throat awkwardly, his arm tense and stiff as Ai wrapped her arms around in. It was a nice gesture, he would have loved this contact with Ai half an hour ago… But now… Now, all these strange feelings had been muddled up with his true emotions, it felt wrong to be this close to Ai… But when he'd seen her for the first time since their childhood, in the classroom… He'd been so sure that he loved her, he truly did – he loved Ai… He still did… But the love… The love, well, it felt _wrong_, it truly did, really – it felt horrible and unclean, unlike when he looked Riku…

He shook his head, blinking, suddenly feeling light headed – The girl, this complete stranger, Riku had been shoved into his life, he'd shouted at her, he'd felt feelings for her, strange feelings… Like… Like… -

"Uhh… Shall we get going then…?" Dark muttered, refraining from looking Katsu in the eyes. Those eyes that he had looked into for forever.. Daisuke's eyes…

"Yeah, yeah – Sorry," Katsu mumbled, coughing. He swiftly untangled his arm from Ai's and stuffed his hands in his pockets self consciously.

Ai's mouth fell open in blatant out rage. Half an hour, they'd been kissing and smiling, a night ago, they'd been holding hands, they'd been telling each other how happy they were… That seemed like years ago, it felt like a fleeting dream that was flickering at the edge of her mind, it felt like it was ebbing away… it had felt too surreal and wonderful… But now… Now, she felt jealous and needy, clingy and spiteful… She couldn't help it, she wanted Katsu, she loved having some one who loved her around her, she loved the attention, the affection – she loved the feeling of her fluttering heart every time he'd leant down to kiss her… Now it was different, oh so different… She hated different.

Ai tried to relax her face, instead of looking surprised and outraged – her expression was coy and smirking. She placed her abandoned arm around Katsu's waist.

Katsu tensed his shoulders, looking uncomfortable, "Um, should we get going then?" He coughed, uneasy at Ai's sudden change of personality.

Dark stared down at his feet, not wanting to see the two people in front of him smiling or cuddling or holding hands… He couldn't cope – he didn't want this, nothing. He just wanted this to be over… But… When was it going to be over? When? How? How could _this_ ever be over? How could he ever get over this? How would he ever get out of bed in the mornings? How could he ever learn to be _normal_ after _this_? It was impossible, he was a breaking, sobbing wreck, and he knew it – He couldn't even remember what it was like before all of this damned crying and depression – it's like trying to retrace your steps after 40 years of not walking, it was like trying to piece together the slight fragments of a dazed, blurry dream… It was impossible… He needed this to go away, but how could it just go away? It would never end, and he knew it… It was horrible… He wanted to get away from it, but it was like trying to run away from your shadow.

A shadow…

A shadow, that's all it was, a fleeting, distant, hazy, lost shadow of some thing that used to be.

That's all Dark was.

A shadow of some thing that had been great.

The shadow of the great Phantom Thief.

"… Okay… Come one then…" Riku's voice wavered, she forced a fake smile on her tear stained face, "Lets get inside… It's getting chilly…" She sniffed.

Katsu nodded, turning away from Riku, not wanting to see her face, not wanting to stir up those mystery feelings that shouldn't exist. He picked up his pace, trying to speed up so that Ai would remove her arm from around his hip.

Ai stumbled, her face contorted in rage. What had happened? Was Katsu so fickle that he just… he didn't like her any more? What was happening? Ai liked Katsu, yes, but she'd really _loved_ having some one who cared about her around, she _loved_ having the thought that people _wanted_ her. She loved that. She wanted it back. She hated not having that thought, she hated not winning.

Satoshi coughed, unsure of what to do, unstable, unsteady, light headed and confused, but still trying to retain some sense of calmness, he needed to be the responsible person here… Some one had to be… He would have usually run off, wanting out, but 'out' wasn't an option any more… He felt lost, uncompleted, lonely… He wanted a strange feeling back, but he couldn't trace it, he wanted it… what did he want?

The blue haired boy shook his head, glanced nervously at Dark and Riku, then followed Katsu and Ai, willing Dark and Riku to come after them.

"C…Come one… Lets get going…" Satoshi mumbled, looking back over his shoulder.

Dark risked a look up, every one was moving, too fast, too slow, too hot, too cold. Every thing felt like it was contradicting itself, he couldn't work any thing out… He sniffed, cleared his throat, though he had no intention of speaking, and took an unstable step forwards… Then another… Then another…

Riku blinked, wiping away the fresh wave of tears, still maintaining the fake, false smile. She walked slowly after the others, shivering.

--------xXx--------------------------------xXx-------------------------xXx-------------------xXx-------------

The blue eyes scanned the room – every thing felt so right on the surface here, but once he stopped smiling and talking, and started thinking – The strange type of suppressed guilt came into play, the sorrowful smile was back. The blue eyes swam with buried emotion trying to break through.

He took another step, trying only to concentrate on the beauty, the beauty of all the cut up, mangled, damaged, glorious souls surrounding him. He'd done that. He'd made all of these souls like this, he'd captured them, he'd mutilated them, he'd caught them, he loved them.

He'd spent so many years trying to catch them, so many years stalking pensioners, so many years roaming the hospitals, trying to find death… because with death… with death, the soul came, the soul departed from the shell, and then… then the man wanted it… He wanted them oh so badly, it was so intense, his greed for it… but he couldn't see any thing but them, nothing… except wanting… greed… wanting…

Then he'd got tired, frustrated with just _waiting_ for people to die, for the souls to leave naturally – then he'd wanted more… more… he wanted more… he loved them, he craved them… he wanted them _so_ badly.

So then he'd started _making_ the souls leave bodies, so that the blue eyes could see the soul, so the man could catch it… That had been the start of it… He blinked, looking towards the many shelves bearing the many bottles.

_The blue eyes scanned the rain drenched streets for any sign of life… He hated this… He was stalking the dark, empty streets in the hope that he just might find a lost soul, or some torn drug addict slumped in an alley way, dying… Then he'd see the soul… Then he'd smile… _

_But he hadn't been smiling a lot lately. There didn't seem to be so many deaths at the hospital – and he'd been caught around the dead bodies once or twice… and the police already knew his face… so he hadn't come back to the hospital… He'd been stuck here… here, looking for sad people, dying… dying in their depression, dying in all their tangled life, dying in their misery… dying… But he just hadn't been in the right place any more, he hadn't been able to catch those treasured glimpses of the souls, he hadn't been able to catch them… _

_Any way – he plainly hadn't been able to catch any souls lately – The wrinkles on his weary face were becoming more prominent, the bags under his eyes were darkening, he hadn't been able to get to sleep lately, he hadn't been… right… _

_He needed those souls to live, he didn't know why, he just needed them, he needed them so…so badly… it was horror, misery, dark, depression, dying... it was like he was dying without them… He had about a hundred captured souls on the shelves, but lately… lately, they hadn't been enough, he didn't feel content walking through that room, they'd felt empty, they'd felt hollow… He needed more, more to complete it, more to make him feel almost happy… _

_He blinked. _

_There was some one walking in front of him, they hadn't been there before… He squinted, it was a girl, she was wearing a skirt, he was close enough to her to see that she had goose bumps all the way up her slender legs. She was wearing a black coat, she wrapped it around her slim waist tighter – she was obviously nervous. She had that kind of walk that said: 'I wanna go home, just a few more minutes, if I walk fast, I'll get there… There's a man behind me, scared, scared, scared, worry, worry, worry, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do? Should I call for help? No… no, no, no, no, no… If I just walk fast, he won't catch up… it's dark, it's dark, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home… home, home, home…'_

_The girl in front picked up her pace, wrapping the thin coat around her tighter nervously, letting her long blonde hair fall over her face. 'Worry, worry, worry, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do? He's behind me, he's behind me, I don't know what to do… I wanna go home, wanna go home… go home, go home, wanna go home…' _

_The blue eyes took all of her appearance in, all of her worry, all of her ignorant uncertainty. He felt a small, fleeting smile cross his lips as he thought about all of her worry, the worry that she thought was so important, when there were wars going on, when people were dying, when the man with the blue eyes wanted to be content… She was so selfish and ignorant. _

_The girl risked a look behind her, 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, he's smiling, he's looking at me… What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?' She inhaled shakily and started to walk a bit faster. She was almost running now. _

_The man simply picked up his pace, so that he wouldn't get to close, but he wouldn't loose any distance. _

_He didn't really know what he was doing, he wanted to find some one dying, not some well brought up girl with a short skirt – but he just kept following her all the same. _

_The dark street was completely empty, a part from the worried girl and the man with the blue eyes. It would have been pitch black, if not for the street lights blaring weak, orange light onto them as they walked past. _

"_Excuse me," The girl turned a round, wrapping her coat tighter around herself, "What are you doing?" She asked nervously, not looking him in the eyes, knowing it had been a big mistake walking home, and an even bigger mistake actually talking to this intimidating man. _

"_What am I doing?" The man coughed, his blue eyes blaring into her own, "I was just about to ask you for your name." He said smoothly. _

"_Oh," The woman paused, clearly not wanting to give away any personal details to this stranger with the stunning blue eyes. _

"_If you don't want to talk to me, you just have to say…" He said casually, taking a small step closer, "You clearly don't want me here… Though I would very much like to know your name..."_

_Silence fell, the woman took a deep breath, then, "… Please excuse me, I have to get some where soon." She turned her back on the man. _

_The blue eyes watered. He felt horrible, he couldn't seem to find any souls lately, the souls that brought the twisted light into his life… Now… Now it seemed that he couldn't go back to a 'normal' life… Then again, he couldn't really go back to what he never had. _

"_Excuse me, Miss, where are you planning on going? What is this important place is it that you simply have to be… instead of lingering in the darkening streets with yours truly?" _

_The woman's eyes watered, "A-And who exactly is… 'Yours truly'?" _

"_Ah, you have to tell me your pretty name, first, before I can give away my secrets…" _

_She cleared her throat, "Stacey…" _

"_What a name… What a name…" The man smiled. But the smile was fake. _

_Then he realized. God, he was just like them – he was just like the people that he hated, he was talking to a girl who obviously didn't want to talk to him, he was smiling at her with the kind of smile that would make her worry even more, he was smiling… He was smiling a fake smile… He was fake, he was hypocritical, he was disgusting, he was horrible… His heart felt unwholesome, his whole body, his whole life felt contradicting and hollow… _

_He looked up to see the woman walking away from him… She was scared… Scared about what? Nothing had happened, she was scared? Scared of him? Scared of life? Scared of the darkness? What was she so damn scared of? What was there to be scared about? She was so oblivious, so stupid – worrying about a little thing like that, when every one else roared with hatred and hurt? Every one was stupid. Every one was ignorant. Every one was like her. _

_Like him… _

_No, he wasn't like them, not him – not him. No. He wasn't… He needed some thing, he needed some thing to actually make all of these thoughts stop, he needed some thing so badly… What was it? _

_At the back of his mind, he knew, he knew… he knew what he wanted, what he craved… But the only way to get that special some thing, the price that some one had to pay was death… It was so cliché and horrible, over used and unoriginal – it was the kind of thing that happened in fairy tales and story books with no individuality what so ever – the kind of thing that he, himself, would have laughed at, thrown the fairy tale away and scoffed at its stupidity. _

_But it was true. _

_Every thing was true – he hated the truth… But the truth was all there was… And he was one of the only people who knew the dreaded truth, and he was the only one who knew how to spread it, to cause every one to see it. He could feel sorrow. He could see souls… _

_He could see souls… _

"_Thank you. But I… I have to go, I have to go now…" The girl mumbled, "Right now." _

"_Hmm… You really hate me that much? You really want to get away from the uncertainty that plagues your ignorant, happy life?" The blue eyes scanned her, looking for some sign… any sign…_

"_I don't hate any thing, I don't, I just want to go home… now…" She felt tears run down her face. _

"_And how old are you, Stacey?" He asked casually. He needed to know how long she'd lived her ignorant life for…_

"_Why do you need to know that?.!" She raised her voice, "I don't want to tell you my name, I don't want to tell you my age, I don't want to tell you were I'm going – Just… I wanna go home…" _

"_Okay." He said simply, "Just tell me. How old are you? How long have you been alive? How long have you had on this planet? Why is that such a problem? What is the matter with telling some one such a simple thing as your age? It's like not wanting any one to see _you_ – what is the trouble, the daunting, worrying, tear provoking trouble with telling me your _age_?" _

"_I… I'm 19…" She said meekly. _

"_19, heh?" He stepped towards her. _

_She stepped back sharply, dark assumptions running through her confused mind. "Don't come any closer!" _

"… _It's not like I'm going to do any thing. What do you expect me to do? I'm not the person you think I should be. If you think that about a stranger trying to befriend you, then I don't know how you live your troubled life. I have no life to live – you take it for granted, Stacey." He laughed icily, "Stacey – you are 19. You're still young. You are young. You take every thing for granted, Stacey." _

_Her mouth fell open in surprise, she had no answer for that. That._

_He laughed again, laughing at her stupidity, "You truly think you can just judge people on the street? You truly think you have that kind of power, that selfish ignorance to just categorize every one who talks to you on a dark street as a… a murder, or a rapist, a petty drug addict, a drunken idiot? Well, Stacey – I am completely sober, I have never committed such a crime as rape, I am not on a drug 'high'…" He trailed off. _

"_You…" Stacey paused, eyes wide, "I… I didn't… Didn't think…"_

"_You didn't think what, Stacey? Stacey – You must have thought that, why else would you treat me so?" _

"_I… I-I'm sorr-… You…" She paused, eyes watering, "You said… said that you weren't a… a rapist or a druggie… you said you weren't drunk… But… You didn't say you weren't a murderer…?" She chocked, knowing it was stupid, knowing that he was just proving a point when he'd said that… But still… _

"_Yes. I didn't say I wasn't a murder because I am not a liar, Stacey." He paused, stepping closer. _

"_You mean…you-you-y-you…" Her eyes wide with terror, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, the most agonizing pain she'd ever experienced, the most terrible feeling she'd ever had to go through. _

_She looked down. _

_A short knife was sticking into her slender stomach, blood oozing from around the cold metal. _

_She mouthed some thing, gasping, she looked back up at the blue eyes. _

_They were staring right at her, piercing her weak mind. _

"_What do you feel, Stacey?" _

"_I…I…I…" _

"_Do you feel pain, darling? Do you feel fear? Do you see the truth now?" He twisted the knife, then pulled it out of her flesh. It was covered in blood. _

_Then he saw it. _

_The beauty. _

_The danger. _

_The utter bliss. _

_The utter terror. _

_The soul. _

_The soul, crawling, floating out of her open mouth, her face contorted in pain, the soul a mixture of blinding colours, it was so beautiful, so wonderful… _

The blue eyes watered. That was how he'd started killing – not killing for his own hate or sorrow, not killing because he wanted the person dead… Simply to for fill his need, his need for the beauty. His craving for the souls.

That was the first innocent person he'd murdered.

He'd hated her.

He'd hated it.

He hated every thing around it, every thing…

But he just couldn't stop.

The souls were just too beautiful _not_ to release and capture…

'_19 Year Old Stacey Jarmen MURDERED in dead of night. Police baffled, urging witnesses to come forward.'_

'_Suspected serial killer on the loose, Police let slip that there is still NO progress on the murder of young girl Stacey.'_

'_MURDER – Tom Clark, 18 year old college boy ripped to shreds, police think this second loss is linked to Stacey's death – Still no progress on that issue...'_

'_Serial killer strikes again, Police still trying to identify body found in alley way.'_

'_Pete Culford, 28 year old bank manager found dead in forest.'_

'_Another brutal murder, police still pleading for witnesses to come forward…'_

The headlines seemed endless, all telling the same, over used story, all begging for witnesses, all old. All telling his story. His, not theirs. It wasn't theirs to tell – they didn't know his reasons… If… If they saw the souls, too… then… then…

--------xXx--------The----------------End----------------------For----------------Now----------xXx------------

Helloo! REALLY hoped you enjoyed this one (I didn't like it...-.-;) It took YONKS to write – 6 pages, 6 pages, 6 PAGES…and most of it was meaningless, endless dribble about the guy with blue eyes murdering a girl…

It's so hypocritical, I mean, say if I'm walking down a dark street, I deliberately take a longer way to avoid a guy in a hoddie or some thing, and worryworryworry and almost cry when i finally get home or some thing… I'm way to paranoid… Heh… XP Silly me : )

Well, sorry if the violence offended any one, I really don't mean to hurt any ones feelings. It just kinda… turned out that way… And I couldn't bring myself to re-type it…

So, hope you all enjoyed Chappie 29! Love you lots, thank you ever so much for reading! And thankies for the FANTASTIC reviews last time!

Chapter 30 coming very soon: )

Chapter 30 already! Wowy… I haven't even thought about ending it… Ah, I need to shorten it : )


	30. Dark, Dark, Dark

Hellooo every one! Thanks for the awesome reviews, love yoooouuu! xXx

Another warning, sorrys: There is a little shonen-ai – nothing terribly icky, no yaoi or any thing, sorry to those of you who like that kinda stuff : ) – But there is shonen-ai. Just kissing : )

Oh, and here are the replies to all your fantastic review for the last chapter, chapter 29 :)

cheeky doggie – Uh huh, angst is just… every where, nice to have a break once in a while (Though I am an angst-addicted as well, SNAP!) Glad you like Satoshi being kinda… the calm, collected person in that kinda situation, I'll try to keep it that way :) And yes, Emiko/Miyako is going to have her comeback in this chappie or maybe the next… I have a horrible idea of how to get her back into the flow of the fanfic… Mwa ha ha ha… -feels evil… - 0.0 Hope you enjoy xXx

Faina – So super glad you like my story, thankies for reading and reviewing!

ShadowRaven AKA Shadow's Twin – Hello again! I really am trying with this fanfiction, and I really wanna finish it – and for it to have a good twist and ending and stuff –crosses fingers- : ) Thanks for reviewing, enjoy xXx

Weinderdog of death and doom – I-love-you-I-love-you-I-love-you! I'm SO happy that you like my random, confuzzled story enough to say … or… write that stuff about it! Yay! Thankies! Hope you enjoy the next chapter xXx

hittocerebattosai – Yay, thankies for the review – hope you like chappie 30! xXx

ShadowRat – Heh, it's already a bunch of mumble jumble… It's just on my last fanfiction, by chapter 30 I was writing the few ending chapters, now, I think this one's just getting to the climax… Opps… Any ways – I'm glad you liked the gory bits in the last one – I just didn't want any one reading any thing they didn't want to in the last chapter – I forgot to do that in my last one… opps… again… So, thank you for reviewing, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy xXx

So, chapter 30, wish me luck, hope you like it : )

-----------------Here----------We----------------Go-----------------xXx---------------------------

Katsu cleared his throat, his eyes staring determinedly at the road in front of him. He wanted to turn round. He wanted to question Ai. He wanted to support Riku, he wanted to talk to Dark, he wanted to help Dark, he wanted to thank Satoshi… He wanted to do so many things… But he just couldn't.

Ai grabbed hold of Katsu's hand rather clumsily – but it wasn't like before, it wasn't a gesture of love, this time holding hands, it felt so different… How could one person change so much in just half an hour? Katsu sighed… He'd really thought he'd fallen in love with Ai, he'd been half petrified just talking to her, he felt like he had a million butterflies in his stomach, his nerves had been out of control… He remembered those feelings, but it was as if they were a dream now… They were gone – he didn't feel flustered or nervous – he just felt as if he were talking to any other girl, and a girl that he didn't really show much interest to… That was Ai…

But Riku…

This strange, deranged, mad, tearful, unhinged _stranger_… He suddenly felt those mixed up feelings towards her, he wanted to be holding hands with Riku… Not Ai…

Then the feelings were gone, he didn't feel any thing except guilt and pity towards Riku.

Now, as he looked at Dark, the babyish teenager, and he felt those muddled emotions towards him, now he wanted to hold _his_ hand, kiss _him_. Him. Not Ai. Not any body else… Katsu shook his head, confused – that was _wrong_… But still, he still felt those feelings towards Dark, it was like he couldn't control any thing any more…

Then his heart fluttered and a strong bond of friendship formed in his heart towards the boy with blue hair, he felt sorry…

He felt sorry, he felt guilty, he felt flustered, he felt love, he felt self-hate, he felt annoyance, he felt confusion, he felt… He felt fickle.

Katsu shook his head, wanting all of these feelings out of his flushed body – he didn't want to feel love any more, he didn't want to feel any thing… He wanted to get away from it all… So why was he inviting them all to his house?

Why?

Why was he feeling all this?

Why?

Why was he inviting them home?

Why?

Because he wanted them home with him, he wanted them all with him, he liked being with them… Then… He didn't… Then… He did…

"… This is it, Kat," Ai whispered. Her voice was babyish and… clingy… every thing about her felt _clingy _and _needy_.

Katsu looked up, forcing himself to think of how he loved Ai… He loved _Ai_… Then, his eyes rested on his house.

"Yeah, this is it, sorry…" He mumbled.

"Thanks." Satoshi nodded, unsure of what to do. Every thing felt so uncertain.

"Yes, thank you," Riku added, her voice weak and distant, probably from shouting and crying so much.

Dark merely nodded, sniffing, willing the tears to stay at bay.

What must Katsu think of Dark? What must every one think of him? He was the weak link, the sore thumb, the tearful baby who clung on to every thing. He'd cried in front of Dai-… He'd cried in front of Katsu. Katsu, Katsu, Katsu… Katsu, Katsu, Katsu, Katsu, Katsu, Katsu, Katsu, Katsu… Katsu… "Katsu, Katsu, Katsu…" He mumbled, completely unaware that his desperate thoughts had been translated into his frail mutterings.

"What?" Katsu asked, turning round to face Dark.

His amber eyes met Dark's and both Katsu's and Dark's hearts fluttered, pounding mixed feelings around their minds.

"… Huh…?"

"You s-said my… my name…?"

"Oh," Dark cleared his throat, begging the tears not to start again, "Sorry, didn't… m-mean to, thinkin' out loud, I guess…?" He blurted out, his speech rushed and frail. Dark forced a fake smile.

"Oh…" Katsu turned back round, not daring to look at the teenager for another second. He walked down the pathway to his red door, Ai clinging onto his hand desperately.

Katsu turned the door handle.

"Hello?" He called out into the empty house, he coughed awkwardly, "Um, I think my parents are out…" He stepped into the narrow corridor. Ai stepped on his heels, smiling and clutching his hand close to her waist.

"Uuh, if you wanna come into the living room… You can all sit down, I'll get some drinks… We have lemonade… Uh, water, milk, juice… What would every one like?" Katsu mumbled.

"Oh!" Ai shrieked, "I think I'd like some lemonade, please, Katsu – would you like any help carrying them in?"

"No, that's okay…"

"Milk, please…" Satoshi wandered into the living room.

"Can I have some lemonade please…?" Riku cleared her throat, stumbling into the living room, after Satoshi.

"Is it okay if I have lemonade, too?" Dark coughed, averting his eyes away from Katsu.

"Sure thing," Katsu nodded, willing himself not to look up. He sprinted into the kitchen, away from Ai.

He sighed, alone. He gripped the table's edge, leaning on it, sighing heavily – his breathing becoming rushed and fast paced, a blush of confusion forming on his face. His ginger hair fell over his eyes.

Satoshi looked around the spacious living room – there were two sofas, a television, a book shelf… the wall paper was light blue, the material of the settees a slightly darker shade of blue, the room lit up by a large window… It was normal… Every thing seemed so normal here… yet how could it? Katsu was identical to Daisuke… how could Katsu think that he'd had a childhood… a childhood with Ai? How could Ris-… Ai have a childhood? They'd died at 14 and 15 – then… Satoshi knew it was silly to say so, but it was the only word he could find that really came close to any thing he felt… They could have been reincarnated, it was in so many religions today… What if it was true? That was the only way things could fit…

Satoshi sat down on one of the sofas, next to Dark, who was seated next to Riku.

Ai sat across the room from them, smiling her smirk. "So… Where do you come from?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"…Oh, around here…" Satoshi replied, his tone calm.

"Really? So what school do you go to?" Ai asked, slightly surprised, "I've never seen you before… a part from at the hospital…"

"We haven't been to school for a couple of weeks." Dark stated grimly.

"So where have you been…?" Ai asked casually. She was pushing too hard, prying to deep, questioning too much about too many sensitive things…

"Here and there." Dark looked down at his feet, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Here and where?"

"No where, really, just in the countryside," Riku looked straight at her, willing her to stop. It felt terrible. She was looking into those eyes, the eyes of her sisters', and she couldn't smile…

"Really? Where?"

"No where." Satoshi cut in, looking at his shoes casually, his tone of voice relaxed and calm – the complete and utter opposite of his true emotions bubbling inside of him.

Ai looked at him accusingly, scrutinizing, cold – "Why are you so defensive? It was only a conversation, Christ…" She muttered icily.

Riku stared at Ai, not daring to think, not daring to believe what she'd just heard.

"… Why are you so persistent?" Satoshi remarked coldly.

"I'm not persistent, I'm just curious – and you're just mean. I was just trying to start a conversation – God… We… We invite you round to our house and then you just _insult _me?.!"

"…" Dark looked up swiftly, the tears no longer there, "You… You didn't invite us, D-Katsu did. And why d-do you say…say 'We' and 'Our'? This is Katsu's house. Not yours…"

Ai's mouth dropped open in surprise. She didn't like this. At all. No. This was annoying, it was teadious, and she knew Katsu was uncomfortable around herself at the moment… She wanted him to love her, not feel awkward. What had she done wrong? She was trying to please him, trying to make him like her over these brats – and here she was, loosing? It felt terrible. She wanted to win… win, win, win… "Excuse me," She said coolly, "I'm going to see how Katsu is doing."

Ai swiftly stood up, a cool look of distaste on her face. She briskly walked into the kitchen. "…Katsu?" She called out. This was the first time she'd actually entered Katsu's new house – this was the first time she'd been here.

Katsu jerked his head up, wiping the tear stains away from his cheeks quickly. He stood up, pushing the hair out of his face. "Uh, in here…" He called out. Great. His voice was shaking slightly. He was blushing. He was flustered. He was confused.

Ai strutted into the kitchen, rearranging her features into a smirk-like-smile. "Hey… Are you okay in here..?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine…" He nodded, his face emotionless.

"Do you need help?" She questioned, walking over slowly to him.

"Okay. Thanks," He said simply, pouring out the drinks carefully, willing himself to stop shaking.

"…Are you cold, sweetie – you're shivering…?" Ai noted.

Katsu looked up; she'd called him 'sweetie'. Last night, he would have been thrilled, over joyed… but now, now, it felt fake and false – some thing Ai was doing on purpose, for a purpose, rather than saying it with any meaning.

He hated that.

Then he hated himself for thinking that he hated the things Ai said.

He shook his head, then handed two full cups of liquid to Ai, then took two himself, clutching the third to his chest, to carry them in.

They walked into the living room in silence.

More silence.

More damn silence.

More silence.

Katsu placed the three drinks he was carrying on the low table, concentrating on spilling any. Concentrating harder on not looking at any of them. Ai bent down, putting the two cups down next to the three that Katsu had discarded.

More silence.

"…" Katsu sat down, on the empty sofa. Ai swiftly sat down next to him. She sat down too close to him – Katsu sighed. Why was he not happy that Ai was sitting next to him? He should be happy, he should be smiling, he should be thrilled with joy… instead, he was staring at Dark. Katsu blushed.

Satoshi picked up the drink with a clammy hand, and sipped at it gingerly. Riku followed Satoshi's suit, sipping timidly, still staring at Ai. Still trying to figure out some reasonable possibility for all of this…

Katsu risked another glance up. This time, instead of staring at Dark's deep eyes, he noticed the what every one was wearing. The blood stained rags that hung loosely, reeking of sweat, smothered in tears and mud. "Oh, would you like to borrow some clothes?" He asked, willing his voice not to give way.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Satoshi nodded politely, still trying to remain level headed.

"Okay," Katsu stood up, "I'll go get them…" He walked hurriedly to the door, shutting it behind him, then sighing. Shutting out the four most prominent, important beings in his life.

He couldn't handle this.

He couldn't work out these feelings… He couldn't make any sense of them, they were all too mixed up, to fleeting to focus on…

He closed his eyes, and walked up the steep stairs to his room. He reached the landing, sighing again, tears slipping down his cheeks.

He stumbled, tripping up, falling on the floor. He stayed there for a few minutes, letting the entirety of all of this wash over him.

He let out a whimper, his heart felt as if it were sinking, weighing him down, his limbs felt limp and unnatural, his torso felt like it was being stretched and cut up, his head was pounding.

He hung his painful head, letting out more and more whimpers of pathetic, pitiful sorrow.

-------Hope--------You're------------Enjoying----------------------xXx--------------------------

The blue eyes closed, he tried to relax, he tried not to think of how he'd killed that young girl. He tried to immerse himself in the beauty of the souls surrounding him, he tried to forget.

Once upon a time, he could just come in this room and sigh, and smile, and forget… But not now… His life had just taken another step onwards.

He wasn't ready for this next step.

He wanted it to stop.

Now.

Stop…

He didn't want to think about any thing else, he just wanted to forget – that's what the souls used to do, that was like a fairy tale… Once upon a time…

He exhaled briskly, the blue eyes snapped open, and he saw the souls.

This time, instead of the beauty of the souls, he saw all of the people he'd killed – each time he laid his stunning blue eyes on the souls, a little picture would form in his sorrowful head, the picture of that person screaming. Now the souls were screaming. Begging for freedom.

"I can't give you that…" He felt tears run down his aging cheeks, "… That's the one thing I can't give you… I hate you… I love you… Why don't you leave me alone…? Why can't I forget any more? It's your fault, you've lost… You've lost… Why won't you let me forget? Why won't you stay? Why won't you go away? Please stay… Please let me forget…" He murmured.

Then wiped away the tears running freely down his face. He sighed, then briskly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut, blocking out all of the souls light.

He strode over to the painting, focussing on Katsu.

The image of the ginger boy flickered onto the canvas of the enchanted painting. Katsu was sprawled on the floor, crying, weeping, whimpering and moaning in sorrow.

Utter rage built up inside of the blue eyes, "What do you think you're doing…?...!" His voice grew louder, "What are you doing! Why are you crying? You're not supposed to be crying… You weak, pathetic brat, you failure, you monster… You're crying… You want to forget, you want to sort out those feelings eating away inside of you… But you won't, my Dear – Katsu – you need to stop… KATSU, KATSU, KATSU!" He yelled, his tone shrill and deranged, "KATSU, KATSU, KATSU! Ignore them, don't give in – don't you _dare_ give in, my dear, my sweet… My child…"

----------Sorrys------------------- xXx -.- xXx ---------------------------------------------------------------

Katsu shivered uncontrollably, then stood up, still shaking, still crying. He whimpered and moaned, wiping the tears away. He stood there, wiping each tear away as it formed. Why was this happening? Why was this happening? _Why was this happening?_

He turned the door handle to his room.

-

Ai looked up when she heard the bump from upstairs.

Dark followed her gaze, straining his ears, "D-Do you think he's okay up there?"

"Maybe I should go see…" Ai said quickly.

"No, I don't think he'll want to…" Riku muttered.

"What do you know?.!" Ai shouted. She hadn't meant her voice to be that cold, that loud. But it was. And it felt wrong. It felt _right_.

-

Katsu flopped down onto the bed, closing his eyes, thoughts rushing around his muddled, pounding head, Thoughts of Ai, thoughts of Satoshi, thoughts of Riku, thoughts of his parents, thoughts of his life… Thoughts of Dark… "Dark…" He whispered, his voice distant and hoarse.

Dark…

_**Dark… **_

"_I love you." He coolly – the words seemed to roll off his tongue before he could stop them, but they sounded true and… like it was meant to be said. And he might not even get another chance to say those immortal words to him again, this might be the last change he got. So it was said now. And it couldn't be taken back._

…**_You what?.. ._**

"_I love you, I guess." It was as if he couldn't stop talking, he'd never really thought about his love life… Well, he had thought about girls a lot, but… He'd only really been thinking about him lately, it made sense now, in a deranged type of way – but he couldn't deny it, but he couldn't stop himself saying it, either._

_**You love me?...** his own voice was a mix of shock and surprise._

"_Yeah…"_

**_But you can't, you love _her_…?_**

"_She's dead." He said slowly, "She's dead, She's dead." He didn't feel his heartstrings being pulled to the brink any more, she was gone. It had been nice while she was here, but now she was… gone, "And you're really all I can think about, all I care about. I don't expect love or any thing like that back, but I just thought you should know and all."_

_**I… I know how you feel, but… It's…** He stammered, even though he felt quite calm and collected, **it's not the same, I feel it, but not the same, I feel that feeling for…her. Sorry?**_

"_Yeah, I know." He smiled tearily, "She's really lucky, you know."_

_**I don't think so… **_

"_You know, if I wasn't here, I think you and her would be happier," He felt the tears return, "If I hadn't been here, you and her would be happy…"_

**_B-But I would still like her! It's because of you that I'm happy!_**

"_If I hadn't come here and…stolen your life, you would have never died, you would have never had to go through any thing… un-normal. Its because of you that I'm dying, **Daisuke**…"_

_**NO! NO, IT'S NOT!**_

Katsu's eyes snapped open, a fresh sheen of sweat covering his body, fresh tears rolling down his already tear stained cheeks.

What was that?

A dream?  
What had happened?

He tried to focus on what he'd just thought, he tried to make sense of it, but the shattered memories were slipping away, ebbing away slowly.

"Come back…" He whispered.

_Dark, Dark, Dark… _

"Dark, Dark, Dark," He whispered… Why couldn't he think of any one else? It was as if he was… _in love?_ No… no, no, no, no…

"Dark," His voice slowly became louder, "Dark, Dark, Dark…" He was shouting now, but he didn't care, "Dark, Dark, Dark, DARK!"

--------The-------------End---------------For------------------Now------------------xXx-----------

Hello! WOWY! That took a LONG time to write! Sorry that I have to cut it off here, I had a really good idea of what's gunna happen next… ; ;

Oh well, there's always next time : )

Well, I hope you enjoyed – I really loved writing this one, hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it : )

(7 pages 0.0)

THANK YOU FOR READING, YOU'RE AMAZING!

Please review and tell me what you think of it : )

See you next time, love yoooou, bye byes for now!


	31. Kiss

Hellos every one! Hope you are all okay, thankies for all the wonderfully FANTASTIC reviews that you've written – and here's the reply thing : )

Cheeky doggie – Uh huh, my fanfiction is certainly evil and scary XD – but I'm glad you keep coming back and reading, it's really nice of you : ) Thankies! (Hope it doesn't scare you too much O.o)

ShadowRat – Hello! Thanks for the review, and the amazing susuke-baby-fanfiction! Yay, thankies! I'm only on chapter two, but I adore it, it's so cute : ) I don't read much yaoi – just this really amazing full metal alchemist one, where Ed gets turned into an adorable neko, I'm addicted! http/ – Wowy! Thank yooou! Glad you like it – here's the update – enjoy!

Shiotashi – Hello, sorrys for the cliff hangery thing – it was getting late and I was super tired and it seemed like an okay point to end at –excuses, excuses, excuses- Sorrys xXx : )

Weinerdog of Death and Doom – Ah! Thankies for the review! You don't sound that much like a hyperactive squizzel (Or squirrel, how every you wanna say it) You just sound a little… hyper/happy : ) Biiiiiiiiiiig difference xXx :)

OKAY! Here it is – Chapter 31! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews, really hope you enjoy xXx

_Warning, warning, warning_ – Shonen-ai – Shonen-ai – Shonen-ai – Shonen-ai – Shonen-ai – Shonen-ai –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DARK!" He yelled, his hoarse voice echoing through the whole house, down to where the others sat, awkwardly in the living room.

Dark's eyes widened – it had been so long since he'd heard Daisuke's voice call out his name – and when ever that happened, they were usually in trouble… Did that mean that Dai- Katsu was in trouble? What did it mean? Was it of any meaning at all? Or was it just… -

"Maybe you should go on up, Dark?" Satoshi cleared his throat, meeting Dark's gaze.

"Wait – " Ai stood up swiftly, "I'll go see – "

"Ai, he called for Dark. Dark is who he wants to see at the moment." Satoshi stated calmly.

Ai glared at Satoshi silently, unable to think of a comeback, her mind had gone completely blank. She couldn't think of a single reason for Katsu to want Dark… Well, there was always the possibility that Katsu just wanted to see if the clothes were okay – but Katsu's voice… Katsu's voice just then… She felt chills run down her spine, she shivered.

"… Okay…?" Dark mumbled, standing up swiftly, and heading for the door.

Ai sat back down, her head a muddle of confusion. Why was Katsu acting so strange? Why wasn't he yelling for her? Why Dark? Why had he invited them here in the first place? What had he gotten himself into? Why now? What was wrong with him? She hated not knowing, she hated being loved for 12 hours, then just… forgotten… It was cruel, it was evil – it wasn't Katsu's fault – was it? Was it truly his fault that he was acting this way? What was this way, anyway? Why had Katsu changed so much from last night? What had happened?

-

Katsu whimpered, burying his head into his bed sheets, screaming and whining, he heard footsteps echo up, over his sobs. He immediately tried to stifle his whimpers, wiping away the tears, burying his face into the tear stained bed sheets.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd cried like this, he couldn't remember a time he'd been this confused, this sad…

It was so mixed up, so sad, so angry, so horrible… It was truly disgusting – he was disgusting for not being able to cope… It was just a few mixed up feelings, and here he was, crying? What was he doing…? He had come up here to get some clean clothes for the three blood stained guests downstairs… Not to cry. He was crying when guests were here… When Ai was here, when Satoshi was here, when Riku was here… When Dark was here…

No… no, no, no, no, no… Too much to think about, too many things to concentrate on, too many things winding themselves around Katsu's delicate heart, love, confusion, worry, confusion, _confusion_, self hate… All too much to cope with.

And now he was crying as he heard gentle, nervous footsteps echo around his head. He sat up, shaking the hair out of his eyes, attempting to wipe the tears away.

He jumped up, his knees shaking – and ran over to the chest of drawers, and opened them, attempting to make it look like he was looking for clothes… Not… not _crying_…

"Hello?" Dark's distant voice sounded over Katsu's worry, "K-Katsu?" Dark's voice was faint and croaky, it sounded so sad, so sorrowful, so miserable… Why was he so sad?

Katsu coughed, clearing his throat, "Uh, in here…"

Dark came into Katsu's vision, lingering in the doorway, looking scared, worried, confused and sorrowful, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine – thank you."

"You called me…" Dark looked at his feet, begging the tears not to surface again.

"I…did?" Katsu looked horrified – he had no intention of calling out anybodies name, let alone Dark's… He hadn't noticed. _Think, think, think… _"Oh, yeah, right, uh – I was just… I needed you…" Katsu mumbled, blushing.

"You… Needed _me?_" Dark jerked his head up, eyes wide.

Katsu shook his head, looking back at the piles of his clothes folded away in the drawers, "Uh, yeah – I needed you… needed you… to… uuhh… ," He mumbled, then started inventing widely, "I needed your help picking out the clothes – I didn't know what to choose, you see – I didn't wanna choose any thing bad, I don't have that many clothes, or clothes that are nice, so I thought you might… might wanna come up here and have first pick… And see if there are any clothes that you… you, or Satoshi or Riku might l-like…" He babbled, trailing off, spewing lies.

_What he needed right now was Dark, not Dark's dress sense. _

"Oh," Dark nodded, sniffing, he walked over shakily to Katsu, his heart panging, his heart longing to say that he needed Dai–

"So," Katsu blushed, "Take your pick…"

Dark peered into the many clothes, "Uh," He mumbled, picking up the first three tops and trousers he could see. "This is good." He nodded thankfully.

"Okay, yeah, good."

"Yeah, okay."

"Good."

"Great."

"Uh huh, okay."

They both smiled awkwardly at their own stupidity.

"Umm, shall we head downstairs?" Katsu gestured to the door.

-----------Enjoy------------Enjoy-----------------------Enjoy--------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence buzzed around the living room, awkward, cold silence. Satoshi, Riku and Ai sat there – Satoshi looking determinedly out the window, Ai glaring at Riku, and Riku longing for Dark to come back down stairs, staring mournfully at the door.

"So," Ai said icily, coughing feebly.

Riku and Satoshi looked round expectantly, eyes bloodshot and tired.

Ai scanned her mind for a conversation starter that would some how lead to what Riku, Satoshi and Dark had been doing, "Is that really the great Phantom Thief Dark?" Ai smiled falsely.

Riku opened her mouth, but stopped the words from leaving her mouth. She wasn't sure what Dark wanted, if he wanted to keep it a secret – well, it was barely a secret – but… She didn't want to ruin any thing else.

Satoshi sighed, "Yes." He said shortly. "Any thing else?"

Ai looked taken aback by Satoshi's calm, collected, short tone, "Why yes – yes there is some thing else," She said coldly.

"What?" Riku asked hoarsely.

Ai opened her mouth to speak, to shout, to fire questions at them, to demand an explanation – but before she could say a single word – she heard the unmistakable sound of metal on metal – the sound of keys scrapping in a lock.

They all looked round.

"Katsu? Y'home?.!" A female voice sounded as the front door swung open.

None of them knew what to say – so silence reigned once more.

"Kat?" A smiling women came into vision, carrying a million carrier bags filled with groceries. Her expression quickly shifted from a smile to a quizzical one of interest, "Oh, hello…?"

Riku's eyes widened, "Emiko?" She stood up swiftly, eyes wide.

The woman looked confused, "Miyako… Pleased to meet you…?"

"Emiko? I h-heard about y-y-your d-death, it was _horrible_, I read all about it in the papers…" Riku babbled, talking without bothering to think. _Think, think, think… _"Oh god…" Riku paused, blushing, sitting back down on the sofa, "Sorry, I…"

Miyako smiled uncertainly, "Hello…" She repeated, now looking at Satoshi and Ai. She paused, grinning, "Ai? Ai?.! Ai! It is you, isn't it?" Miyako placed the shopping bags down on the table and walking over to Ai.

"Hi Miyako, great to see you again…" Ai said in forced politeness.

"S-So, who are you two?" Miyako smiled, "Friends of Katsu's, I suppose?" She looked at Satoshi and Riku.

"Um, yes, so sorry to intrude…" Satoshi nodded, "Satoshi," He added.

"No problem at all," Miyako smiled.

Riku stared. Miyako? Miyako was smiling Emiko's smile, not hers… That wasn't Emiko, it couldn't be… It was happening again – Riku suddenly felt light headed and confused, _it's happening again, it's happening again, it's happening again… _"R-Riku, nice to meet you, M-M-M-Miyako…"

"Oh, thank you, Riku, Satoshi," She said politely, then turned to Ai, "God, Ai, I can't b-believe that you live here! Katsu'll be so pleased!" She paused awkwardly, "But I guess you've already met him, yes… So, he invited you over – Oh, if I'm have known… I would… would have tidied up a bit more – So where is… Katsu?" Miyako stammered.

"He's upstairs," Satoshi said coolly, "With another friend – Dark… Have you heard of him?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh…" Miyako nodded, blushing, "I've already met h-him…"

"You have?" Riku asked quickly.

"Y-Yes, actually…" She looked over at Riku, "He called me Emiko, as well – funny, huh?" She gave a short, unstable laugh.

"Oh," Ai looked questioningly at Riku.

"Well," Miyako nodded, blushing again, "I guess I'll go say Hi to Katsu and Dark then," Miyako gave a short smile, brushing her short hair behind her ears.

--------xXx----------------------------------------xXx---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsu heard the door open, but nothing clicked – his brain simply didn't seem to be working – all that he could think about was Dark. Dark, Dark, Dark… "Dark…"

"Yes?" Dark asked sorrowfully.

"What?" Katsu looked up, eyes wide.

"You… You said my name again…" Dark forced a small smile.

"Oh, I did?" Katsu blushed – he'd done it again, spoken without meaning too, thinking aloud.

"Yeah," Dark nodded awkwardly, a tear trickling down his cheek.

Katsu looked at the solitary tear in confusion.

-

"_I love you." The purple hair of the teenager flew in the wind, chilling him to the bone, the boy stuffed his hands in his pockets – not sure weather to regret those words or sing in joy that he'd actually said them. He'd meant them. But he hadn't meant to say them. Had he? He didn't know, simple as that. _

…**_You what?..._**

-

Katsu blinked, images, shattered remnants floated in his mind, confusing the mess of thoughts more and more. They seemed to ebb away, not staying, but not leaving. He hated that – he either wanted them to go away completely, so he could forget about these dream-like memories, or to remember them fully… What were they? Were they memories? Why was he thinking that? How could they be? He couldn't remember them at all, but at the same time… They were clawing at the back of his mind, longing to be remembered, but it was like his mind was keeping them down, pushing them back, killing them slowly – but the 'memories' were winning.

It just felt that way.

He didn't know how.

He wanted to, though.

Katsu jerked his head up, to look at Dark. He felt his heart flutter as he saw the purple hair fall over Dark's watering eyes. Why was this so complicated? What was the huge deal about all of this? Why couldn't he just ask him where they came from? Why was he so nervous? Why did he ever think he was in love?

"Dark, where did you come from?" Katsu said quickly.

Dark looked up, then forced a teary grin, "Don't worry about that – it's nothing. What about you?"

"No where special, I used to live here, then I had to move away, do did Ai's family – then Ai moved back here… then… I did, too…" Katsu mumbled.

"Oh, that makes sense." Dark nodded, lying. Nothing at all made sense – he was still confused, still dying to make the boy in front of him smile – dying to know what was going on… He had watched Daisuke die… He'd heard his last few words, he'd told him that he loved him, he'd been right next to him as he slowly passed away… And now, here he was in front of him – Katsu – Katsu was here in front of him… But, strangely, Katsu was acting more and more like Daisuke with every second…

But he still wasn't Daisuke.

Was he?

If he wasn't – then why was Dark feeling so… _strange_…? Was he that shallow that he just liked Daisuke's _appearance? _Was that it? It couldn't be, could it?

Katsu sighed, all too complicated, all to mixed up, all to muddled to even attempt to make any sense of the rush of feelings and confusion.

More tears trickled down Dark's cheek, Katsu looked up, studying Dark's tears in puzzlement – why was the boy in front of him crying? Was he confused, too? What was it? Was it some thing different, or was it love? It certainly looked like it… Was he in love with Riku? Ai? Satoshi? …. Him…?

"W…Why are you c-crying?" Katsu asked nervously, his whole slender frame trembling.

Dark jerked his head up, hastily wiping the tears away with his blood stained cheek. "It's nothing, nothing."

Katsu nodded, trying to steady his movements.

Why should Dark tell _him _any thing? He was just a boy who was lending him clothes – nothing more. Nothing more.

"Actually…" Dark cleared his throat, sniffing, smiling, "It's just this whole thing… Every thing, really…" He sobbed.

"… What's every thing? Are you okay?" Katsu looked up.

"Just… every thing, Ri-Ai, Satoshi, Riku, you – every thing…"

"Me?" Katsu chocked – he was making Dark cry? "Sorry."

"No," Dark gave a little laugh, "Not in that way – it's not really you, any way – it's just… j-just you look like some one I used to know…" Dark said carefully – trying not to let slip any thing that Katsu didn't want to hear.

"… 'Used to'? Where are they now?" Katsu asked stupidly – even he knew the words were filled with arrogant ignorance – he didn't intend them to be that way – they just came out that way.

Dark walked over to the bed, sobbing uncontrollably now, not sure that his shaking legs would be able to hold him any longer. He saw down heavily on the corner of the bed. "Uh, not sure. Think he's dead now." He said shortly, between sobs.

"Oh, sorry…" Katsu sat down on the bed as well, on the other corner.

"No, not your fault."

Katsu looked over at Dark tentatively, "W…Was that 'Daisuke'? The boy you called me before…?"

Dark nodded silently, stifling his sobs.

Katsu looked back down at his feet quickly, willing to ask his next question, but unable to predict Dark's reaction – would he hate him if he asked? Would he be thankful for a chance to speak? What would happen? … "Did you love him?"

"What?"

"… 'Daisuke'… Did you love him…?" Katsu asked slowly, carefully.

Dark nodded again, his face reddening slightly, unsure what he should be telling Katsu this, but not wanting to stop.

"… Do you still love him?"

Dark looked up, his eyes blurred with the tears, his expression surprised and blank. Of course he still loved Daisuke… But now his mind was telling him he should love Dai-Katsu, his heart was screaming in joy every time Dark looked at the redhead in front of him, his whole body was roaring at him, telling him that he loved him. But he loved Daisuke… didn't he?

All these feelings…

All leading to the same thing…

He just needed to know – Where Katsu and Daisuke the same person?

He needed to know every thing, every thing that was swirling around in the mess that seemed to be his broken life – he wanted, needed to know every thing. Most of all – would Daisuke be coming back?

"Well, do you?" Katsu said mournfully, his voice as emotionless as he could make it.

"I… I…" Dark stammered, trying to work out what he was feeling. He was feeling too much, to little – to confused, to simple – to much, to little – too painful, not enough, wanting more, more of this feeling, the feeling – what was this feeling?

"It's a simple question. Do you still love him, or don't you?" Katsu looked up, his eyes hurt and cold, but swimming with a strange hope.

"… I… Don't… don't know…" Dark said feebly.

"How can you not know if you're in love?" Katsu said, his voice slightly raised. He stood up, not intending to, not wanting to sound angry – but he did. He knew it, and he couldn't take it back. He knew he was the world's biggest hypocrite, but he didn't care.

"It's all just… just…" Dark chocked, his right hand covering his eyes – he didn't want to see Katsu – he didn't want to see the image of Daisuke, he didn't want to see Katsu's angry eyes staring at him. He didn't want to see Daisuke's eyes. Did he?

"Do you or don't you?"

Dark looked up, staring right into Katsu's eyes. Then he saw Daisuke there. Did he? Or did he only _want to_ see Daisuke there? What did he want? He wanted Daisuke… oh so badly… Dark blinked.

The purple haired teenager stood up slowly, eyes wide, stomach churning, head pounding, heart screaming, legs shaking, face wet with tears, mouth dry, dead words stumbling out of his mouth… heart beating…

Katsu blinked, just realizing how insensitive and mean he'd just sounded – he hadn't meant to make Dark angry or cry… He stepped back, eyes wide in guilt, "S-Sorry-"

Katsu's words were cut off by Dark's lips pressing against his own, kissing him.

Kissing him…

Kissing him…

Dark was kissing him…

_Dark was kissing him…_

Dark's hands were clutching Katsu's upper arms, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face.

Katsu was half over joyed, his heart flying… so happy… but so confused… Did that mean that he really did love Dark, if he was this damn happy? It had never, _never_ felt this good when he'd kissed Ai… What did that mean?

--------------O.O--------------------------------------O.o------------------------------o.O----------------O.O-------------

The blue eyes widened, the mans mouth dropping open in horror.

"No…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! You ruined it, Katsu! You _killed_ it! You _killed _every thing, you _murderer_! You pathetic wretch!" The man shouted, louder than he'd ever shouted before, he clutched his head, closing his eyes.

He knew that expression on Katsu's face. He'd watched people with that expression, but he'd never actually experienced it. It was the look of happiness.

---------------Almost-------------------------Over------------------------Now---------------------Hope----------------------You----------Enjoyed-------------------xXx------------------

Katsu opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, wanting more, more of this happiness.

Dark's grip tightened around Katsu's arms, so confused, but he'd been wanting to do this for so long… He wanted to kiss Daisuke, he wanted to kiss Katsu… Daisuke, Katsu, Daisuke, Katsu, Daisuke….

---

Miyako left the silent room, trudging up the stairs quietly. She didn't know what she thought of Dark being in her house. She was still crazy about him… but… But when she'd actually met him, he'd seemed… he'd seemed _crazy_… She didn't know what she thought of him… Her 'obsession', as her 'husband' had called him, had brought their marriage to pieces, she'd just broken up with Katsu's Father when she'd met Dark in the streets, and been invited into his home… Then… She wasn't sure what to think of him, he'd looked and sounded so different from the television, he'd been so different from what she'd imagined… she didn't know what to think…

She rounded a corner, and walked along the corridor.

She heard sobs.

Did that mean Dark was crying again?

She slowed her pace, her footsteps becoming quieter and quieter. She peered round the door – not realizing that she was sneaking, but it felt like she should. Miyako didn't know what she should expect in Katsu's room, but from what she could hear – it involved crying.

Her eyes met Katsu and Dark.

Pressing against each other.

Both crying.

Kissing.

Hugging.

Kissing.

_Kissing._

Her mouth fell open in surprise, she stepped back, her heart beating fast, her eyes wide with confusion, fixed on Dark and her son kissing.

"K-Katsu?" She shouted in shock.

Katsu's eyes snapped open, and he jerked away from the kiss, his flying, soaring heart crashing back down to the cold, hard reality of earth with a jolt of shock.

"M-Mum?"

---------The---------------------------End----------------------Of------------------Chapter----------------31--------------------

ooh, I feel evil O.O

Sorrys, sorrys, sorrys…

Well, I really hoped you enjoyed it, and that you don't hate me too much : )

Until next time –

Bye byes for now! xXx

(Please revieewwwww xXx)


	32. Blue eyes takes a walk

ShadowRat – Woo! Yay, you liked my terrible ending! Yayyy! – I'll try to write more of that stuff – try, try, try - it'll probably be in chapter 33 : ) Thankies for the review xXx

laila and her wolf – Hello! Thank you for the review – sorry it's so sad… hoping you mean addicted in a good way : )

cheeky doggie – Hellos, sorrys for the awful cliffy, I did it again T.T Any ways, hope you enjoy chappie 32 : )

Weinerdog of death and doom – Uh yess, not too good if your mum walks in any time when you're making out with _any one_ –prays it never ever happens- Any ways, glad you enjoyed it… and… Iron Eres: )

Thank you to every one who read the last chapter – sorry it was so cliff-hang-ery…

Well, enjoy, enjoy, enjoy – I should really get on with it… T.T

**Note-note-note**: Grr, when I post stories up on fanfiction, the punctuation goes a little funny – instead of putting these two together - ! -?– They only put which one I typed first. So, please excuse the - ?.! – It's the only way I can get the - ! - ? - together : ) Hope that wasn't to confuzzling .

-----------------Chapter------------------------------32--------------------------xXx----------------------------------

Riku jerked her head upwards, her hair falling over her face. She swept it back behind her ears, and looked at Satoshi. He was staring out of the widow, intent on looking no where except the inanimate wall. His blue hair shone dimly in the light of the sunset… It was evening… The day had literally flown by, leaving nothing except more tear stains.

Satoshi's expression was surprisingly calm, relaxed, but poised, tensing his body constantly, as if ready for an attack.

He felt Riku's gaze fall on him, and looked round instinctively, and met her eyes.

Ai watched the two, feeling nothing but hatred for them. They were intruders. Miyako had greeted herself with a smile, all Miyako had done was blush at Satoshi and Riku. They weren't welcome here, and she was sure that they knew it. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Riku.

"Wonder what's taking them so long." Ai said coolly, not raising her voice, but keeping her tone cold and icy.

"Hmm, not sure," Satoshi mumbled, placing his elbow on the arm of the sofa and resting his head on his hand, his tone polite, but somewhat bored.

"… They'll be down in a minute, I suppose." Riku nodded, her voice quavering.

"I guess."

Satoshi looked round, eyes wide, glaring, "Why are you so cold?" He asked impatiently.

Ai looked startled, forcing an innocent look onto her face, "That was uncalled for!" She said in mock shock.

Riku opened her mouth, but the words she meant to say some how got stuck in her throat. They tasted horrible. Horrible words, horrible taste. Instead, her frail voice shook as she lowered her head, "Why are you so mean?" She asked quietly.

Ai's expression slid from mocking to anger. Cool, cold anger. "Why are you so stupid?" She smirked.

"Why are you so possessive?" Satoshi sighed, still trying to maintain his calmness.

"Why are you so protective?" Ai glared.

"Protective?" Satoshi questioned, "You're the one who's protective. You're so uncertain about your relationship, that when Katsu's not revolving around you, you suddenly go into a possessive, protective, selfish, arrogant mode that does nothing to your relationship but worsen it." Satoshi stated calmly, clenching his fists.

"Well you three are so over-protective about why you're here, what you're doing and why you're soaked in blood!" Ai yelled.

"Ever think that we don't want to get you involved in some thing dangerous?.!" Riku cut in.

"What's dangerous? What's there to get involved in!.?" Ai shouted, just as loud.

"Why are you so persistent?" Satoshi raised his voice a little, willing himself to stay calm.

"Don't shout at me!" Ai ordered.

"You're shouting…" Riku lowered her trembling voice, looking back down at her feet.

"That doesn't mean _you_ can!" Ai shrieked, glaring at Riku with the utmost hatred.

"So it's okay for you to raise your voice in some one else's home, but not right that we do it as well?" Satoshi said quickly, his voice low and cold, anger boiling up inside of him.

"This is Katsu's house! You have no right to even be here!" Ai raised her hands, waving them around in the air aggressively.

"Neither do you!"

"Yes I do! I'm his _girlfriend_, if you haven't noticed!"

"You're not acting much like a girlfriend," Satoshi noted, "As soon as Katsu's not holding your hand and kissing your cheek, you blame Riku! You're so insecure that you immediately resort to jealousy!"

"Have you seen the way he looks at her?.!" Ai yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Riku, "He should be looking at _me_ that way! Me! Not her – he doesn't even _know _her – we spent our whole childhood together, and now, Little Miss Perfect comes along, and 5 seconds of shouting, crying and _slapping_ me – he looks at her like he's in _love_! He's in love with me, okay?.! _Me_!"

"Why don't you just stop being so selfish!" Satoshi shouted, his cool, calm barrier shattering.

"I just don't want Katsu with any one else, okay?.! He's _mine_, okay?.! Mine!" Ai clenched her fists, jumping to her feet.

"You're talking about him like he's some kind of _object_!" Satoshi's sky blue eyes glistened with hatred, he stood up sharply, returning her glare.

"He's not an object – he's my _boyfriend_!"

"Nice of you to notice!" Satoshi roared, "Very observant!!"

"Shut up!" Ai screamed, tears seeping out of her eyes. This wasn't about Katsu any more, she scrunched up her eyes in anger.

"Why? So you can just treat people like objects again, guilt-free? Then, when all competition is destroyed, just discard people?.! Because," Satoshi shouted, "Because, that's what will happen! Once you've got Katsu to yourself, and he treats you like a goddess again – you'll get bored, I know you will! You're so predictable – it's sickening!"

"How dare you just assume that I'll dump Katsu as soon as he looks at me like the way he looks at _her_! You don't know me! You don't know Katsu! You don't know _any thing _ and still, you come in here, and shout at me! You inconsiderate scab! You worthless wretch!"

"As opposed to an unwanted, jealous girl who blames any one except herself?" Satoshi clenched his fists down by his sides, tensing his shoulders, anger flowing thick and fast through his veins, pumping through his heart.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANY THING! SHUT UP!!" Ai screamed in rage.

-----xXx----xXx----xXx---xXx----xXx----xXx----xXx----

"M-Mum?" Katsu's eyes widened as he jumped back from Dark instinctively, coughing, trying to work out a way that he'd explain – his Mum would have been shocked if she'd walked in on him kissing a girl, but Dark… A boy _and _her idol… and the reason that his parents had split up.

Dark's eyes slid open slowly, confused as to why Katsu had broke away – but he wasn't thinking of Katsu at the moment – Daisuke was the only person in his mind, the only person in the world… His heart had soared with joy when he'd been kissing Daisuke, so why had he stopped? He'd actually been happy… His eyes swam into focus, blurred by the fresh tears, then saw Miyako. Miyako… eyes wide, mouth hanging open, stuttering and shocked… _Miyako… Emiko… Emiko… Daisuke… Daisuke…K…Katsu… _He'd been kissing Katsu. Katsu. Not Daisuke. Katsu. But he'd still been happy… what did that mean? His heart sunk slowly as he realized he'd been kissing some one other than Daisuke and actually feeling happy about it… his mind slowly returned to normal, and he slowly registered that Miyako was Katsu's Mother.

Dark blinked, stepping back, eyes wide, "Uh, uh, uh – "

"K-Katsu!" She screamed – she hadn't been that keen on Dark ever since she'd met him on the street – and now, coming home and finding _this_…

"I-It's not, not what-" Katsu stuttered, blushing and waving his hands, uncharacteristically flustered.

"S-Sorry," Dark shook his head, blushing as well, unable to think, unable to breathe, unable to think up any explanation for what he'd just done.

Miyako gripped the door frame, gasping and confused, "Katsu?"

"Y-Yeah," Katsu ran to Miyako's side, she leant on his awkwardly, as if she wasn't sure weather this was her son. She looked questioningly at Dark, begging for an answer, needing it to go on – even if it was a lie.

Even if it were a lie…

"Uh, sorry Miyako – I-I-It was me, I…I…I…It was me…" Dark stuttered, knowing that he'd made the first move, knowing that he'd felt happy, feeling the guilt engulf him, knowing that it must be so much worse for Katsu.

Miyako looked slightly less shocked, as if she would have believed any thing of Dark – the boy she'd met on the street that she once thought was great… but now… then… now…

Katsu looked surprised for a second – it had been as much him as it had been Dark, and they both knew that – then he blinked, suddenly realizing what Dark was doing – creating an excuse, a lie to relieve Miyako slightly of her shock.

Katsu felt so grateful, he felt like flinging his arms around Dark in thanks… he felt like kissing Dark again… It has felt like he was on the top of the world, soaring over the moon, it felt like the world was at peace, like nothing else mattered when he was kissing Dark. Now, now he had to cope with the reality. Guilt over took him, and he slung one of his Mother's arms around his shoulders, so that she didn't crash to the floor.

----xXx----xXx----xXx----xXx----xXx

The three teenagers sitting in the living room looked up at the ceiling in unison as they heard the stutters and shouts emanating from upstairs.

"What's going on?" Ai asked immediately.

Satoshi jerked his head back down, his anger subsiding, calmness washing over him once more.

Riku blinked – what ever was going on upstairs, it was loud… What was happening? She sighed – she didn't know what was happening upstairs, she didn't know any thing. She wanted to. She wanted to know what was going on, going on with Daisuke, Risa and Emiko… Katsu, Ai and Miyako. They were completely different… Different names, different people… but… strange as it seemed, they carried traces Dai, Risa and Emiko – little traits that simply confused matters more. She hadn't really stopped to think about it… But… How could some one return from the dead?

Ai rushed over to the door, clattering up the stairs, closely followed by Satoshi and Riku.

- - - - - -

Miyako gasped for breathe, her heart and mind a rush of confusion, a blur of hatred. Hatred for the purple haired teenager standing opposite her. "Get… Get out…" She yelled, "GET OUT…"

Dark stepped back, eyes wide. He didn't know what to do – he didn't want to have to deal with any body right now – he just wanted to focus on little things at a time. Now he'd have to leave. And leaving meant leaving with Riku and Satoshi. That meant he'd have to tell them what had happened. That would lead to more tears, that would lead to questions – Riku would hate him, Miyako would hate him, Katsu would hate him, Daisuke would hate him… _Oh God…_ Daisuke would hate him… He'd just kissed some one else, purely because of their looks, _Daisuke would hate me, Daisuke would hate me, Daisuke hates me… _Dark held his breath – he'd kissed Katsu because of how Katsu had looked, how much Katsu had looked like Daisuke.

Dark let out his breath slowly, trying to contain his guilt and sorrow. Would Daisuke hate him? What would happen now?

"GET OUT…" Miyako gasped, pointing her finger at the door.

Ai, Riku and Satoshi appeared behind Miyako and Katsu, questioning looks of their startled faces.

Dark didn't move, he couldn't move – he needed to know, needed to know why he'd kissed him, why Katsu looked the way he did, why Katsu looked like Daisuke… "Why do you look so much like him?" He shouted, clenching his fists by his sides, eyes closed, tears seeping down his face, "Why do you look like him?.!"

"Looks like who?" Ai shouted back, unaware that she was shouting.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE DAISUKE!.?" Dark looked up, "And why do you look like Emiko? Why do you look like Risa?.! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?.!"

They stared, eyes wide, shaking, unsure of what to do, Ai, Miyako, Katsu and Satoshi staring at Dark in confusion – Riku crying silently at the back. Her stifled whimpers broke the silence.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOOK LIKE THEM?.! WHAT _ARE_ YOU?.!"

"Dark – " Satoshi started.

"WHY?.!"

----------.------------.-------------------.-------------------------.---------------------.-----------------

The blue eyes scanned the darkening street, he bit his lip nervously, looking around, his eyes darting back and forth. This was stupid, he knew it – he shouldn't be doing this – but he couldn't stop. Why couldn't he stop?

He smiled his sorrowful smile and kept on walking, fragments of memories floating around, memories of the last few times he'd been outside, away from his painting, away from his power.

He'd collected Risa's body, he'd stolen Daisuke's, he'd taken Emiko's, he'd captured their souls.

"… Hmm," He hummed softly, nervously, rounding a corner.

He was close, he was so close, what was he going to do… he didn't know – why didn't he know? What was happening? Why did he feel like crying?

He pushed open the gate, and walked down the short path, to the front door.

He smiled.

He was here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsu flinched as the buzz of the door bell rung through the house, breaking the silence with its shrill, piercing call.

Dark looked up, through his tears – Miyako was already running down the stairs, wiping away her tears.

Dark cleared his throat, his head reeling – he felt like he knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't see it. He felt like he could feel what was going to happen, and he hated it.

It felt horrible, it felt dark, it felt dirty, it felt unclean, it felt unbearable. He didn't want it, how could he feel so much emotion from just one thought? He wiped his tears away hurriedly, walking towards the door.

He knew that some thing bad was going to happen – he didn't know what was going to happen, he didn't want to know what was on the other side of that door. He didn't like it.

He wanted it to go away, it was like a nightmare – when you're there, but you can't stop the flow – you can think, but those thoughts… they're surreal, they're unexplainable, they're there… and that's all they mean. This was a nightmare.

He knew that what was on the other side of that door would be a nightmare, be from one of his nightmares – it had that feel, that dark, scary, terrifying feel.

"Emiko, stop!" He called out, pushing past Satoshi, Riku, Ai and Katsu.

Miyako looked round, tears of hatred, confusion and fright brimming in her eyes, "It's Miyako, _Miyako_, okay?"

Then she opened the door.

---------End-----------Of-------------Chapter---------------32-----------------------------

Hello!

Me again – arrghh, I'm sorry for leaving it on another damned cliff hanger, this just feels like the place to end it -.- sorrys

Well, as always – I hoped you enjoyed this, really hope you did – I wrote this when I was kinda half asleep, I hope it wasn't too boring…

See you next time – please leave a review : )


	33. He's coming

Hello, hello, hello – well, here it is – Chapter 33 of Angels in Disguise. Oh, by the way – the title does actually have a meaning, and is relevant to the fanfiction : )

Yeah – sorry the Chapter 32 was kinda a disaster, hoping to make it up to you with this chapter : )

ShadowRaven AKA Shadow's Twin (For chapter 31) – Ah, I'm really sorry you didn't like that bit – I really didn't want any body to feel like you're feeling 0.0 I just was trying to tear it as much away from my last fanfiction, and just create more a of a romantic story line – sorry if you didn't like Miyako walking in, I just needed her to come into it a little more. Hope I can make up for the badness with the next chapter. (And sorrys I didn't reply to this in chapter 32 – I posted it up on fanfiction, then the next day I got your review :) )

cheeky doggie – Hello! Uuuhh… _'Hope to see some nice action in the next chapter!' _I have nooo idea what to write… well, keep your fingers crossed, hoping to get the romance story line back on track! Yay! Thanks for the review: ) (Probably more in chapter 34...)

Weinerdog of Death and Doom – Woo! You are, like, my self-confidence-booster! Thank yoooouuuu: )

Hittocerebattosai – Thanks for the review, hoping that Dark will become a little less confused in this chappie –crosses fingers-

--------------On-------------------With-----------------The-------------------Story!----------------------

Dark's eyes widened, his surroundings seemed to blur and merge, every thing seemed to go wrong.

The door swung open, and Miyako stepped back. A man stood there, smiling sadly in the door way, standing up tall, his graying hair flying in the breeze, his blue eyes sparkling.

Dark ran down the stairs – he didn't look like a nightmare, he didn't resemble that feeling that he'd felt. That bad feeling – but he knew, that this man was the center of that feeling, some how… The feeling was back.

"Hello," The man smiled again, holding out a hand to Miyako.

Miyako squinted, then her eyes widened, she stepped back, "H-Hello…" She didn't take his hand.

"… Remember me?" He whispered, still smiling. But not the same smile – this one was sinister and twisted, but still captured his sorrow. Then he looked up, seeing Dark.

Dark shivered as the stunning blue eyes met his own, watering ones.

"Hello Dark," The man smiled widely, his hand still out stretched.

"Hello," Dark said quickly, slightly louder than he meant to.

"I'm sorry," Miyako started, "This isn't the best of times-"

"Then I shall be quick," The man smiled, gesturing to his out stretched hand, "But first – manners, Miyako, manners."

Miyako looked taken aback, and nervous, she followed his gaze to his hand. She gulped, not wanting to touch him.

"Manners, Miyako, _manners_."

She forced a smile, then shook his hand.

"Well done," He replaced his hand by his side, his smile fell, "Now, Miyako, would you like to invite me in?"

She paused, eyes wide, her mind whirring, "H-H-H-How do you know my name?" Miyako stammered, standing firmly in the door way.

The man stayed silent, still waiting for Miyako to invite him inside.

"How do you know my name?.!" She yelled, her voice shrill and scared.

"… Why don't we discuss this inside, Miyako, dearest? That would be the best idea now, wouldn't it? Invite me in. Now. Please." He nodded, the smile forming a frown.

Miyako whipped her head round to face Dark, Katsu, Ai, Riku and Satoshi, then said in a whispered, frightened voice, "Katsu, go upstairs, okay?" Then she turned round, back to face the man standing in her door way. The false, airy smile back on his sallow face.

Katsu faltered, then turned to go upstairs, "C'mon," He whispered and walked up the stair case, willing the others to follow him.

Ai nodded, giving a wary look of caution at the man with the blue eyes, then following Katsu up the stairs, a look of expectancy on her face as her eyes blared into Katsu's back.

Riku was slightly more reluctant, "Shouldn't we…" She trailed off, then shivered as she felt the blue eyes bore into her own. She ran upstairs hurriedly.

Satoshi looked at Dark, then gestured to the stairs, "Come on Dark," He whispered, not looking at the man at all, his vision purely fixed on Dark.

Dark opened his mouth, he didn't want to leave Miyako down here, alone with this man… this man… who was he? Why did he seem so familiar? What made him so… daunting?

"Dark, come on." Satoshi ordered, taking a deep breath, willing himself to remain calm.

Dark nodded, tearing his eyes away from the man. He took a step, then closed his eyes, trying to push the bleak, black feeling of uncertainty out of his mind. _It's nothing, it's nothing, you don't know him, he's nothing. He just wants to talk to Miyako – it's nothing… nothing… you're being paranoid, you're being stupid, get it out of your head… _It was stupid to act on a feeling… wasn't it?

Should he turn round?

Should he yell?

Should he stay here?

Should he go away?

Should he should at the man?

What should he do?

What _could_ he do? There was nothing he could do, a part from follow every thing else upstairs. That was what every one else wanted.

_No… No, turn back… turn back… get back… turn around… Miyako, tell Miyako who he is… now… _

Tell Miyako what? What should he tell her? That he had a feeling?

_Tell her, tell Miyako about the man… tell her… the man, he isn't good… he's not good at all, he's horrible… he's not good… get away… get Miyako away… get away… _

Dark shook his head, Satoshi gave him a worried look.

_TURN ROUND, TURN BACK, GET MIYAKO! Don't leave Miyako… don't leave her… tell her… tell her… _

Dark walked up the stairs, leaving Miyako and the man behind, Satoshi following Dark into Katsu's room.

Katsu was sitting down on the bed, Ai was sprawled next to him and Riku was standing up, by the window.

Katsu blushed deeply as he saw Dark enter his room, he straightened up, looking away.

Dark followed suit, staring fixedly at the floor.

"We should go."

Dark looked up, surprised, wondering who had spoken.

It was Riku, she was looking at Satoshi, "We should really go."

Ai looked up, glaring, "Yes, you _really _should." She said coldly.

Riku ignored Ai, and looked expectantly at Satoshi.

"W-We…can't…" Dark said, his voice distant and alien, he cleared his throat, "We can't just leave Emiko like that – we can't leave…"

"It's _Miyako_." Ai said patronizingly in an icy voice, nodding, "Any since when do you have any right to interfere in our lives?"

Katsu looked up, stunned that Ai would say any thing like that, "And since when do you have the right to speak to my friends like that?" He said coldly, glaring.

Ai opened her mouth, "Katsu…" She smiled, "Funny," She laughed.

"Hilarious…" Satoshi said absent mindedly, looking out the window, preoccupied in his own thoughts.

"… Do you know that man… the man who's down stairs, with Mum?" Katsu asked nervously.

Satoshi turned round, his eyes falling on Katsu. He really was just like Daisuke – now more than ever – he hadn't acted any thing like Daisuke when they'd first seen him, but now… she sheepish smile, the blush, the embarrassment, the moral decisions… It was like the more time they spent with Katsu, the more he seemed like Daisuke… Or was it the more time Katsu was spending with them, the more time he _became _like Daisuke? "Uhh…" Satoshi shook his head, "We don't know him, no." He stated calmly, his voice shaking.

Dark looked at Satoshi, "W-We do know him… Krad said… Krad… Krad said… the blue eyes…"

"Blue eyes?" Katsu asked quickly, looking any where but at Dark, "He did have blue eyes… They…" He paused, feeling stupid. _They felt cold. They made me feel cold. They made me sad. _

"Go on…" Riku said suddenly, looking directly at Katsu, her eyes watering as she looked at what had been her boyfriend.

"They made me feel… made me feel like was sad… I didn't like it…"

"…They made me feel like that, too… they made me feel like I was feeling some one else's sorrow…" Satoshi mused, not really speaking to any one, more to himself.

Dark opened his mouth, "He made me feel like I was scared. I didn't like him… and he shouldn't be left alone with _any one…_"

-------------------Hope------------You're--------------Enjoying--------------It-----------So------------Far------------------xXx--------------

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in, dearest Miyako?" He asked airily, trying to maintain his collected composure.

"Uh…" Miyako glanced round her corner, to see all of the teenagers had gone upstairs… "O-Okay…" She said weakly, and gestured into the Living room.

"Thank you kindly." The man swept past her, and sat down, this time, without being invited.

"W-What do you want? What are you doing here…?" Miyako sat on the opposite sofa, as far away from him as possible.

"… What do I want? What do I want?" He asked himself, repeating the question to himself in a questioning tone of fake calmness, "Hmm, there are lots of things I desire in this world…"

"N-No… What do you want here? With my family?"

"… I would like to know the answer to that question as much us you do… I have no idea what I am doing here, and I am hoping the events will unfold, hopefully to my advantage, without me thinking about what I 'want' here." He said simply, his robotic smile at odds with his blue eyes, which were swimming in sorrow.

Miyako tried to decipher what he'd just stated, but she couldn't work out what he meant. She stayed silent, her breathing ragged, her worries expanding by the second.

"What I mean is that – I don't know the answer to your first question. I don't know what I want here. Does that make it any easier for you?"

"N-No…" Miyako spoke honestly, shaking her head.

"Well, I didn't expect it to. Oh well. Onto the second question – 'What am I doing here'… At this moment, I am sitting down, explaining my mind to you. Though I am sure that is not what you meant. I don't think you meant it literally. Am I right?" He went on without waiting for an answer, "Well, I came here with no reason, no motive that you could ever wish to understand – and I wish to seek a meeting with your dear _son_, Katsu."

"What do you want with Katsu?.!" Miyako met his eyes for the first time. Her voice was shrill and protective.

"I know you feel an attachment to your Katsu, but I only wish to speak to him. Please. I'm all out of ideas. Honestly, if you love me at all, just let me speak to him. Please."

Miyako took a step backwards. His words sounded like pleads. Desperate pleads.

"What in heavens name would make you think that I love _you_?" She inhaled to fast – her words had come out wrong… they sounded crude and offensive – she meant it to sound like 'what in heavens name would make you think that I _love _you?' but now it sounded like she was trying to be sarcastic. She didn't like this, now she was in the wrong… or, she was in her light.

The man laughed quietly, smiling sadly, "Please, just let me talk to him."

"No – Why? I don't want you to, please go away – please, please… I don't want you here… I don't want you here at all, it's just a really bad time and I just can't see anybody right now, and – "

"Well if you let me talk to Katsu, then you won't have to. If you love me at all – "

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD LOVE YOU!.? I've never seen you before in my life! What makes you think that I love you? What makes you think that I want you here? What makes you think that I think it's okay to let a complete stranger into my home? What makes you think that I would let a stranger talk to my son?.!"

"What makes you think that I'm going to listen to you?" The man said simply.

Miyako fell silent, speechless. "I just don't want you here right now."

"If you love me at all, then let me in."

"Who are you?" Miyako sighed, a knot of tension and worry building up inside her pounding heart. This man made her uncomfortable, he made her feel his sorrow. It was strange, she couldn't describe it, she didn't want to even think about it.

The man sighed in exasperation, "… Alright. My name is Nanashi, and I would like your permission to talk to your son, Katsu. Do I have your permission?"

"No!"

"Alright." The man gave another sigh,"_Please_ may I speak to your son, I would appreciate it very much."

"A-Any thing you have to say to Katsu, you can say to me." Miyako said firmly.

"That is not true, and you should know that, being his 'mother'…" The man smirked.

"Why are you smiling?" Miyako said quickly, mouth open in anger. "Get off my door step, please go away!"

She slammed the door shut, and stepped backwards. The hallway seemed gloomy and dark without the light of the evening shining through. _It was like when she was little, when she had just had a bad dream, and she was crying… Crying so much, so scared… _

Tears rolled down Miyako's face.

_Remnants of the bad dream flickered through her mind as she clutched her teddy bear, shivering under the covers, she ran to her bedroom door, she was so, so scared… She was crying so badly, she felt shivers run down her spine, she turned around, and saw nothing but darkness, she knew it was her room, but it didn't look any thing like it, it felt like some thing else was in her room with her, though she knew she was the only one there… She whimpered, and flung open the door, and saw pitch black. She knew, some where in the back of her mind, that it was just a hallway, she'd walked up and down the hall so many times… but she was scared. Oh so scared.  
"Mummy…" She cried, she shivered again, clutching her teddy bear, she ran out into the hall way, but it felt like some one was behind her, she whipped around. No one. The back of her neck was cold with sweat, she could have sworn that some one breathed down her neck. She twirled around – no one. _

_She cried harder, sobbing into her hands, she didn't want to be here, she was just a child, a child who had a nightmare, a helpless child who wanted her Mother to hug her and tell her that every thing was okay… she didn't want to be here… too scary… too much… _

Miyako blinked, her cheeks were sodden with tears, and her make up had run, she quickly wiped away the tears, sniffing and snivelling. "Mummy…" She whispered.

No Mother here to come out at the sound of her tears. No Mother to pull her into a tired embrace and sooth her, tell her every thing was okay… No nothing.

_She_, Miyako was the Mother now, she had to tell Katsu that every thing was okay… But… She wasn't sure about any thing now… Her pure, wonderful memory and opinion had some what been tainted with that kiss that she'd walked in on. That kiss with Dark.

She rushed upstairs, walking into Katsu's room.

They all looked up at her arrival. "Mum?" Katsu said, standing up, worried, "Mum, who was he? H-Have you been crying?"

Dark got to his feet as well, but he didn't speak. He didn't think she'd want to hear his voice now. Not now, not ever.

Satoshi blinked, then coughed awkwardly. He'd never been one for comforting. He'd always left it to some one else – and any way, he'd never really needed to comfort any one a part from Daisuke before… Well, a part from himself.

Ai put her arm around Miyako's shoulders and gently steered her into the wooden chair, by the window. "Miyako – What's the matter, are you okay?"

Miyako looked up, biting her lip nervously, "T-The man at the door, he wanted to see you, Katsu – he said his name was Nanashi, do you know him?" She said, her speech rushed and broken.

Katsu shook his head hurriedly, "Mum, what happened?"

Miyako shivered, and glanced at the window that looked out onto the darkening street, she stood up slightly, leaning over, so she could see onto the street.

She sobbed slightly, as she saw the sight she knew she would find.

The man was standing, staring at the door calmly.

She gasped for breath, putting her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

'Nanashi'; the man, who was staring fixedly at the door, arms straight down by his sides, blue eyes cold and piercing.

Then he looked up, to the window.

Miyako gagged, sobbing, looking down onto her garden path.

The man met her shaking gaze, he stared up. It was like he knew exactly where she was, it was like he _knew_ her. He stared up, then smiled his cool, cold smile and raised a hand and waved.

He knew her.

"Miyako!" Riku shouted as Miyako fell to the floor.

The teenagers rushed over to the fallen Miyako. She was panting, sobbing – she'd dropped down to the floor to get out of sight from the man. She didn't want him to even look at her, she wanted him gone. "D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Don't look o-o-out the wind-d-d-dow…" She stuttered, biting her fist, telling herself that he didn't see her, he didn't know where they were, who they were. Telling herself she wasn't there.

Dark froze. He craned his neck, peering over the window's edge, and down.

He saw the man, staring up at him.

A tear trickled down his face as the icy, crude claw clasped round his heart as realization dawned on him.

The man waved up at him airily, and his blue eyes shone with tears. He mouthed the simple, terrifying words, "I'm coming..."

Dark turned back to the sorrow facing him, fear spread through his body, pumping through his blood. "He's coming up." He said simply.

------ ---------- ----------- -------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------- ------------ ------------ --

Hello! Sorry I didn't finish this in yonks – it's been… uhh… it's been a very stress-filled, 'emotional' week for me, so I guess that's why I haven't been writing so much… Oh, and we've had waaaay too much home work, it's gunna kill me one of these days… I spent a whole 6 HOURS doing maths… 0.0 Any ways, enough excuses!

Well, I hoped you liked it, sorry it was kinda long, and nothing much happened – but don't worry – in the next chapter (Which I've got all planned out) There's gunna be more action and romance. Honest. : )

Thanks for reading, love yooouu!! xXx


	34. Face at the window

Pocky-kun– Ah, thank you ever so much for your fantastic review! They mean the world to me, and to find out that some one else is reading my weird blob of a fanfiction, and actually enjoying it… Eeeeee! Yay, thank yooouu!! And I'm sorry it made you cry, I hope it was the good kind… : )

Cheeky doggie – Horror? Y'think? Wowy! I've never ever, ever written any thing remotely horror-ish… a part from a few scribbles when I couldn't get to sleep at night, but those don't count, I didn't finish them… But yay, horror! Thank you for the review! Hope you like the next chappie!!

ShadowRat – Eee, thank you for the awesome review! You're the bestest! And you're so kind! Thank you for offering to help with my 'stressy' week – it was nothing drastic… I'm just doing GCSE's and they're sooo horrible -.- And every thing was a little confused with friends . Sorry for babbling on! (But thank you ever so much for asking: ) xXx) Oh, and I'm _attempting_ more fluff – I hope it turns out okay… -crosses fingers-

Hittocerebattasai – Aaaah, sorrysorrysorry for not updating sooner… Thankies for the review, glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the next : )

Kasumi-kun – Eeee, thank you for reading my story! Yay! Thank yooooou! _"I liked it when Dark kissed Katsu (hihi, shonen-ai fan right here)" _ Heh heh, same here, though I'm a sucker for any type of romance… Hope you enjoy the next chapter xXx

_ALL – _I am so incredibly sorry for not writing more of this and not getting it up sooner… How long has it been? –terrible at maths- 85 days?.! Sorry, sorry, sorry… Hope the next chapter will make up for it… 

--- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- Get-----Ready-----Set-------Go!------------------- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

Dark turned back to the sorrow facing him, fear spread through his body, pumping through his blood. "He's coming up." He said simply.

"Who?" Riku asked automatically, though she already knew the answer.

"The… The guy…" Katsu said, eyes wide, shaking, "That guy – he's here, isn't he? He's the one that…"

Ai crossed her arms childishly, "Oh guys! Come _on_! It's not like he's going to brake into the house and hold us at gun point here! What's the big deal? So he said he won't go away… so what? We have a phone, don't we? The police'll deal with him! Christ! This kind of thing happens every day! All you have to do is pick up a damn phone, and the police'll lock him up!" She groaned in frustration, throwing her head backwards, "It's a man. He's not going to do any thing bad, he's outside and we're in here! It's okay! God… Relax, okay?"

Dark's eyes rested on Ai. How could she think some thing like that? Didn't she _see_ the eyes staring at her, penetrating her, looking through her? Didn't she _feel_ the sorrow, the hatred, the misery that he radiated? What was wrong with Ai? "You… You didn't feel or see any thing wrong with him, Ai, did you?"

"There's nothing wrong at all! Okay, so it's a little scary, but we can handle it!" She nodded patronizingly, annoyed at the whole situation.

Miyako looked up slowly, tears streaming down her face, "Ai, dear," She sobbed, "A-A-Ai, he's not j-j-just 'a guy'… y-y-you didn't look into his eyes… you didn't _see_ him… Ai –"

"Arrgghh!" Ai exclaimed, throwing herself down on the bed in frustration.

Katsu looked questioning, like he hadn't seen this side of his so called 'girlfriend'. Katsu shook his head… Was she still his girlfriend? W…What did a kiss mean exactly? Did kissing back mean some thing different? What did a kiss with Dark mean? Was it a friendly gesture? Was it more? Was it just an impulse that got swept away, mixed up with real thoughts? Did Dark regret it? …Did _he_ regret it? He didn't know… he certainly regretted his Mother walking in, choosing that moment to round the corner… He hated her for it, he hated himself for getting carried away.. He hated Dark for not stopping him… No… He didn't hate Dark… not even close… He didn't know how he felt. How did he feel about Dark? How did he feel about Ai? Dark brought up all these powerful, passionate, dream like emotions, where as Ai just felt like some thing he'd committed to, and he had to go through with it, no matter how much he wanted to bottle out. She felt wrong. Dark, on the other hand… - He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it all. It was somehow out of his hands, it felt dangerous, unsafe, adult, like he was being forced to grow up all of a sudden, forced to make hard choices, forced to take responsibility for his actions… But how _could_ he take responsibility for that action?

"Katsu?" Riku asked, breaking her silence, "Katsu, are you okay?" She looked at his handsome features, creased in a frown of confusion.

Katsu nodded, standing up tall and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, just trying to work out what we're going to do…"

Satoshi looked up, "Excuse me for intruding, but I do not believe there is much we _can _do… This man is outside the door, am I correct? The front door? Is there a back door we can get out of? Some means of escape other than the front –"

"Christ! We don't need a mean of escape! We just need a phone! You come in here, we don't know you, then you get us into all this goddamn trouble! Then you blow in completely out of proportion!" She gritted her teeth and drove her hand into her pocket, and retrieved a mobile phone. She waved it at Satoshi, as if to prove some mighty point, she dialled a quick three numbers, and put the phone to her ear.

Satoshi gritted his teeth, taking a slow breath in, and releasing it slowly, trying to control his anger. He didn't know why he was so messed up – he was just full on angry all the time, he was trying so hard to keep calm… he knew if he lost it, then every one would just break down… He needed to rise above it, keep calm, don't shout… It was okay… His cheeks were a faint shade of red as he battled to keep his cool.

Ai looked crest fallen, looking up, doe-like and innocent, "There's no reception here…"

Katsu looked puzzled, mulling things over in his brain, "That doesn't make sense… It usually works for my mobile… try the landline…" He pointed to a phone on the bedside table.

Ai nodded, looking warily at Satoshi. She snatched the phone, and pressed the emergency numbers, waiting for it to connect… She looked up, "Still nothing… It's just beeping… I dunno… What is it?" She replaced the phone.

Miyako looked up, she wasn't shivering so bad now, though she was still in a pretty bad state, sobbing, but she looked like she had some control over herself, she looked up Dark, cleared her throat, "Dark, c-ch-ch-check if he's s-still there, okay?"

Dark nodded, leaning sideways, trying to peer out of the window, looking to where the man with the piercing blue eyes had stood.

Dark's eyes widened – The man was still standing there, waving up at him, smiling his sad smile… but what really hit him… was the scissors in the man's hand. He was holding scissors. That meant… "He's cut the phone wires, we're not calling any one." Dark said quickly, blanking out, ignoring his emotions, he was still crying, but he was just on auto-pilot, and that helped. It shut out his emotions, it made life that little bit easier. "He's holding scissors." Dark quickly got out of sight, crouching on the floor underneath the window.

"What?" Miyako chocked, eyes wide.

Dark leant over, just to check.

But…

But…

But…

Dark's eyes widened, his breathing pace quickened.

The man wasn't there. Gone, just a path, it didn't look wrong, but no one could have moved in that amount of seconds… where was he? Dark whirled around, a prickling up his spine causing him to shiver. "He's gone…"

"What?"

"He's gone, he's not there any more…"

"Phew!" Ai flopped down on the bed, "There you go? Was that scary? No! He's gone now, told ya!"

"He's not gone…" Dark mumbled.

"But you just said that he was!" Ai yelled, sitting back up.

"No… He's gone from the front door step… but he's here… oh god… he's here… he's right here… I know it…" Dark put a hand over his mouth, trailing off, mumbling.

"You're too paranoid." Ai glared at him, "Katsu, tell him he's mad. He's gone mad, just look at him, he's mad."

Then silence fell.

The door opened.

Dark's eyes widened.

Ai screamed.

Blood curdling screams mingled.

Every one was yelling, screaming.

Too much to take.

Too much to think about.

Too much.

"Hello," The man with the bright blue eyes said, smiling sadly, his yellowing teeth bared. "I let myself in, I do hope that's alright, dearest Miyako." His blue eyes scanned the room, the 5 teenagers and the one adult, shivering and sobbing on the floor. He frowned, "Oh," He tutted, "Miyako, sweetie, what kind of an example are you setting to your son and his guests? Get up. Stop crying." He ordered, his tone icy and firm.

"B-B-B-B-B-But…" She stammered, stuttering and whimpering.

"What kind of things did I teach you?" He mumbled, "I would never create a human who sobs at the slightest sign of danger, it's weak and unflattering, you should know that by now, idiot." He muttered under his breath, a shadow of darkness passing over his face.

"How did you get in here?.!" Katsu took a step forwards, his voice loud and challenging. Challenging the man to bite back, to take the bait, to talk.

"I said I let myself in."

"How?.!" Katsu yelled, anger boiling up inside of him and roaring to be released, the anger of seeing his family cry, his other emotions getting pushed down, destroyed by this anger, this over powering anger.

"I simply opened the door and let myself in, walked up the stairs and found you," The man said slowly, as if he was speaking to a little child.

"The door, Miyako locked it…" Riku gasped, her breath catching in her throat.

"Ah, but when an emotion as strong as mine is released, you will see, nothing can stop it. That is the wonderful thing with determination, you can't stop." The man smiled, "That's one of the many things I love about emotions. They are unstoppable. Like myself, though I do not want to appear too self-confident to my new friends," He gestured to every one in the room.

"Who are you?" Ai asked softly, eyes wide, taken a back. Scared. Truly and utterly scared.

"As I have already said to Miyako here, my name is Nanashi," He grinned.

"Nanashi?" Satoshi paused, his mind whirring, "… 'Without name'… right?"

"Correct." Nanashi nodded. "Don't bother introducing yourselves to me, as I am already quite aware of your names."

"You know our names?" Dark asked sharply.

"… Yes, I do." The man nodded curtly, "And I wish to talk to Katsu, if I may."

Katsu took a step back, surprised, "Me?" He paused, "Why me?"

"Questions, questions, questions. Why is it that, when I plainly ask for what I desire, all I seem to get is your petty, simple minded, obvious, _stupid_ questions?" The man's eyes hardened.

"Why me?" Katsu repeated.

"What do you want with Kat?.!" Ai screamed, her voice high and shrill. The blinding blue eyes rested on her quavering frame. She clapped a hand over her mouth, as if to take back the scream.

"Yet another question, Ms. Ai."  
"You can't just come in here! You can't do that! You just can't! This isn't your home, and you're scaring us! You can see that! You'll go to jail, they'll lock you up, they'll make sure you never scare any one again! Just go away!" Ai yelled, fists clenched by her sides, eyes closed, tears rolling down her cheeks, panic pulsing through her.

"Well, if I am never allowed to 'scare' you again, then I must make the most of my time here. Starting with my brief word with Katsu." He fixed the bright blue eyes on Katsu, "And, just so you know, I do not plan on going to jail, or being locked up, or any of the absurd things you just said, Ai."

"Then what do you plan to do?.!" Dark cut in. He'd stopped crying now, he was standing tall, glaring at the tall man.

"Ah, Dark, that would be telling!" The man's cold features erupted into an icy smile of amusement, "Now, Katsu, I would very much like to talk to you out of the range of these prying, nosy, weak interferences," He waved an arm around the room airily.

"You're not taking Katsu any where," Riku said slowly.

Every one stared at Riku. She was just as cold as the Nanashi, standing still, a blank expression of determination on her tear stained face.

"Riku, this does not concern you." The man said in a low, threatening voice. His eyes flickered over Satoshi, "And this situation does not include you, either, dearest Satoshi."

Satoshi's face hardened, "Why?"

"Again with the pestering, persistent, pathetic, pitiful, prying questions," The man said airily, "My patience is not one to be tested, and it is wearing thin, I fear."

"Just get out." Riku said quietly.

"I will be gone soon enough, though after your exit. I will have gone once I do the things I have come here to accomplish. So you're wasting every one's time. If you let me do the things I wish to do, then I will be out of your hair sooner. If you continue this pointless parade, then I will be here for all of eternity, for I shall wait that long, though human lives may not. I have more time than you can imagine, so…" He paused, "It is in your best interest to let me do what I need to do…" He said the last 8 words through gritted teeth.

"… Get out." Dark sniffed.

"Once I do what I plan to do," He let out a loud, frightening laugh, "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS." He bellowed.

They all flinched at his sudden outburst.

He continued to laugh coldly, "I did tell you, Mr Dark, Mr Satoshi, Miss Miyako, Ms Ai, Ms Riku, and dearest darling Katsu: My patience isn't one to be tested or undermined."

There was a long, hard, threatening, unsafe, dangerous, terrifying silence.

"Katsu, I wish to talk to you." The blue eyes fixed stubbornly on Katsu, the man's cold voice low and icy.

"Why?"

-----------------xXx---------------xXx---------------xXx------------xXx-----------------xXx----------

-.-

I am very, very, very sorry for not updating sooner. I've been caught up in my other fanfictions at the moment, and been putting this one off… but I forgot how much fun this one is to write : )

Well, hope you didn't think the chapter was too bad. And I'm really sorry for leaving it on a silly cliff-hanger-ish-type-thing… It was the only thing I could think of at the time…

THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH FOR READING! Love you lots, thank you, thank you, thank you! xXx

Please let me know what you think of it: )

See you in Chapter 35 real soon.

Once again: THANK YOU! xXx


	35. Alone in a field of roses

First of all:

Cheeky doggie – Ai's personality like a more self-confident Risa? O.O; Opps… I didn't really mean it to turn out that way, but hey… Glad you enjoyed, thank you for the review and hope you like…. what it is now? – Chapter 35: )

Weinerdog of Death and Doom – Yay! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated… A lots been going on O.o but yeah… Enjoy: )

kasumi-kun111 – Hallo, thank you for the review: ) Hopefully some more Dark 'n Dai(Katsu) fluff-type-stuff coming up : )

GhostAlly – Hello! Yay, thank you for reading! Eeeeee, glad you liked it : )

Hittocerebattosai – Eeeeee, thank yoooooou, enjoy xXx

The Oblivious Captain Anna (T.O.C.A)– Eeee, thank yoou! Sorry you didn't like little bits, but I'm really happy you like it… at the moment : ) Many, many thankies, hope you like the next chunk xXx

NightRaven13 - … O.O –ego-ego-ego- your review was just… wow. My self esteem is just… in the clouds… -speechless- Yeah, so a huge: THANK YOU… So super glad you enjoyed the story : )

Hope you enjoy it xXx

Alone in the field of roses – Chapter 35

-

"Why?" Katsu repeated cautiously, unable to think of another phrase to get this question across.

The man laughed coldly; high and shrill, "Oh, _why_ does the world spin? _Why_ are we standing here right now? _Why _it that we're alive? _Why_ do we have to do the things we don't want to? _Why _can't we do the things we need to? _Why_ do you persist in annoying me? _Why_ can't anyone except anyone else's needs? _Why _do people die? _Why_ can't we find out what everything means? _Why_, oh _why_? Why, why, why, why, why, Mr. Katsu, why? Why won't you simply talk to me? Why won't you let me discuss what I need to discuss with you?"

A shocked silence rung after his sudden speech ended, for the briefest of seconds, it felt as if the world had stopped turning, like every one and every thing had just… frozen.

Then Ai spoke up, her whining, high, shaky voice quavering with uncertainty and fear, "Why are you here?"

The man gave a sharp laugh of distaste, "Why are any of us here? Stupid, simple questions that I do not intend to answer until I have spoken to _your_ Katsu, Ai."

"Well what do you want with him?" She asked tentatively.

"Ai, your stupidity still continues to astound me. I directly comment on my short attention span, my lack of patience and an aspect of human life which I greatly dislike – and what do you do? You go right ahead and do what I asked you not to do." The man sighed, then said more to himself than any one else, "A stupid mistake on my behalf." He looked up sharply, the bright blue eyes piercing every one in the room, "I seem to have made a lot of stupid mistakes lately."

Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity.

Then suddenly, Katsu spoke, his voice steady and strong, though tinted with the growing worry and fear, "Okay. Say what you have to say and then you'll go." This wasn't a question this time, it was a pure and simple commandment.

"Yes, yes, all in good time," The man nodded enthusiastically, his dark, sinister mood lifting, but still; the terrifying eyes withheld the disturbing, horrific fear in them.

"Katsu! You can't!" Ai shrieked, mouth open in surprise, "You can't!"

Satoshi kept his mouth firmly closed, unsure of what to say or when to speak.

Dark looked frantically around. He didn't want Katsu to go with this man. He didn't want any body to go near the blue eyed man, but… least of all Katsu. He felt a huge pining and aching in his chest as he thought of letting Katsu out of his sight. That feeling shocked him. He'd only ever experienced that longing for some one once or twice in his long life time. He still didn't have any idea how on earth he was still living, without a body to share, but no time to worry about that now: he just didn't want Katsu to go away.

But still, Dark couldn't think of anything to say that would display his thoughts. He looked to Miyako – surely she wouldn't let her son go with this man – but she was some where else completely; shivering and quaking on the floor, sobbing into her hands, utterly unaware of anything that was happening, completely hysterical.

Her bitter sobs only fuelled this new found feeling of fear and panic raging inside of him.

"You…" Dark started, but was curtly cut off by Ai, who was still wide eyed and outraged.

"You can't take him away! You have no right to come in here! You're going to be arrested! You can't be here and you can't take Katsu away!" Ai yelled, her voice high and piercing, fading away into the sobs of Miyako.

Riku and Satoshi stayed silent, either too scared to speak or too uncertain.

Nanashi grabbed Katsu's arm swiftly, and before any one could so much as shout or yell, the Man had whisked Katsu out of the room and into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

The room was left in silence, still trying to work out what had just happened. Dark was the first to move; he started to run to the door, but Miyako caught his leg with a surprising strength.

"N-No! Don't let h-h-him back i-in," Miyako sobbed, still clutching Dark's leg, "Don't o-o-o-open the door!"

"But he's your son! The man's got your goddamn son out there!" Dark yelled in frustration, "You should want to be the first to go out there and save Katsu!"

Miyako descended into another fit of sobs, "I know…I know!"

Dark froze. This woman would rather sacrifice the boy she believed to be her own son rather than open a stupid door.

Ai stood there, staring at the menacing door, "… What should we do? What should we do? What should we do?" She was mumbling, over and over, as if to try and calm herself.

Dark wrenched his leg out of Miyako's grasp and sprinted over to the door, throwing it open. He ran out into the hallway, looking right and left, hoping to see where the man had taken Daisu-… Katsu. Where the man had taken _Katsu. He's not Daisuke… Katsu, Katsu, Katsu. _It was strange; even thinking that Katsu wasn't Daisuke had no effect on the sensation in his heart. The longing to find and save him.

He heard shouting from downstairs, one raised voice, shouting insults and taunts, then a loud bang – and then a stifled whimper.

Katsu.

Dark rushed down the stairs, not concentrating on anything else, focusing his mind solely on getting Katsu away from that man.

As Dark tumbled down the stairs, the sight that met his eyes set alight a burning, raging, out of control anger deep inside his heart.

The man was yelling, and hitting Katsu repeatedly while the redhead was sprawled on the floor, wincing in agony, "Pathetic, useless wench! Controlling your emotions is easy, you of all people should be able to! Absolutely grotesque – you know what I see when I look at you? Weakness – the very thing I detest, you pig!"

Dark's eyes hardened, and he kept on running towards them, at full speed.

The man looked up briefly, and started to say, "This does not concern –"

Dark knocked Nanashi over, ramming the blue eyed man into the wall, he punched the man in the stomach.

The man doubled over, coughing, and fell over onto the cold floor, motionless, but still breathing.

Dark inhaled slowly, anger still beating got and fast around his veins, along with the sudden rush of adrenalin that had urged him to hit the man.

He whipped round, to Katsu, who was sitting up and rubbing the bruising spots on his bleeding, hurt body.

Dark bent down, still light headed from all adrenalin, "Are you okay? Do you think anything's broken?"

Katsu shook his head, still shell shocked from being beaten, then miraculously saved, "W-What happened?"

"…I…" Dark shook his head, shrugging slightly.

Now he'd got here, Dark didn't know what he wanted to do… What should he do?

Ai, Riku and Satoshi crept down the stairs tentatively, then, on seeing the man sprawled across the floor, then hurried down. "What happened?"

Ai looked at Katsu for two seconds, then her face contorted into a big, surprised gasp, "Katsu!" She yelled, "Ah! Katsu!" She shrieked robotically, running down to him and helping him up, "Are you okay?"

Dark stepped back, feeling the rage build up inside of him again as he saw how robotic and over reacting and just plain _cliché_ Ai was acting around Katsu, like she had to hold onto him and be the one who was heroic, the one that saved Katsu.

Katsu sighed, still over whelmed by all that had just happened in the past hour or so. Kissed, happy, scared, questioning, hurting… now he was feeling bored and claustrophobic by the way Ai was making sure he was okay; getting into his personal space and pampering him.

Katsu looked around, and his eyes laid on Dark's sorrowful face. A rush of emotion and confusion overwhelmed him, blew him away. He blanked out as pictures and thoughts rushed around.

_-_

_There was a field, filled with flowers, the crisp, cold sunlight shone down onto a single boy, tears trickling down his cheeks. _

"_You would, you would just be happier…" The boy said, his deep, dark purple hair flowing in the wind. He looked so familiar. _

_And then there was another boy, who replaced the purple haired teenager, the new boy called out a name that sounded alien, though familiar to Katsu. _

_**I'm here… **_

_Emotions overflowing, unbearable. _

_**Bye**._

"_Wait…" The boy said weakly, "I don't… don't want… to… go…" His speech was becoming harder to understand as he slipped away, "I don't… want to die…"_

_**I don't want you to die either.**_

"_B-B-But…"_

_**Just… Just know that I'm sorry, I'm sorry and I love you. **_

"_I want to… stay… here… with you!" _

_**I wish you could.**_

_And then there was suddenly only one boy present. It felt like there was only one person left in the world, that's how real it felt… _

_Deep purple hair swirled around in the wind as the boy wept, alone in the field of roses. _

-

Katsu blinked. What was that? A dream? A flicker of his warped imagination? Or something more? It had seemed so real, like he was there, experiencing all the emotions as one of them slipped away… It felt real. And oh so familiar, like he knew what it was, but he couldn't place it…

It felt so real, like a memory. It was that real. It was real.

Katsu had had these type of _visions _before, with the same characters that looked so familiar, yet so distant, declaring their love for each other.

It was hard to bring up the thoughts of these two characters, the 'memories' felt as if they were slipping away, harder to bring back to the front of his mind, he couldn't remember them, but at the same time, there were imprinted fragments of them engraved into his mind.

So why did he only get these 'dreams' when he looked at Dark?

Katsu looked at Dark again, almost expecting another 'vision' to enter his head, but this time, the only difference was that his heart raced and his face flushed slightly – no surge of 'memories'.

It was like Katsu was some one else when he recalled these 'memories', like he wasn't him, he wasn't Katsu. He didn't like that thought, the thought that he could be some one else. He didn't want to leave this world.

He didn't want to go.

He didn't want to leave.

Didn't want to leave Dark.

… Wait… where did that come from?

-------The------end---------of-----------chapter----------------35-----------------xXx---------

Yay! So there it is! Woo!  
Sorry for stopping there, I am just so tired for some reason… and I didn't want to not post it up tonight… so, yeah, there it is… sorry if it sucked.

I was hoping to do some more shonen-ai-ness, but I concentrated more on the action-ish side of it… eh… too tired to care right now -.-

Sorry, sorry, sorry if you didn't like it.

Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought of it…

Love you, thank you for reading…

see you next time…

bye bye…

yeah, I think it's bed time now…

G'night.


	36. Suppressed memories

Hello all, and welcome to Chapter 36 of Angels in disguise!

Review-reply!

WeinerDog Of Death And Doom – . Hmm? There's nothing idiotic about your review at all, in fact, it was really, really nice : ) thank you for the lovely review, hope you like the next little chunk of mush. xXx

T.O.C.A (The Oblivious Captin Anna) – Uh huh! I've started thinking of this story on more of a romantic level, so there should be a little more Katsu and Dark fluff soon!

Cheeky doggie – Really? 0.o My writing style's changed? That's a scary thought… Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy : )

NightRaven13 – Yay! Thank you for all the amazing compliments again! Hmm, to answer your question; I get my OC names just by… umm… either thinking up a name randomly, or thinking of the character of the new person I wanna introduce, and typing the adjective into a Japanese word translator, take 'Nanashi', for example (he's the one I had most trouble with, as I simply couldn't decide what to call him) And I typed in 'no name' to a random translator and it came up with Nanashi, which I thought fitted nicely. Hope that answers your question, hope you like the next chapter: )

Chapter 36 – Suppressed memories

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsu bit his lip, chancing another look over at Dark. He felt his heart flutter for the briefest of seconds, but no dream-like-images flashed before him this time. It just felt like that fragment of a story had awakened inside of him not just by chance, but _because_ of Dark. He couldn't explain it, it simply felt that way… And that scared him; not being able to explain these mixed and confused feelings battling and raging inside of him. It was like he wasn't in control any more.

"Katsu, are you sure you're alright? Oh, you're all cut here… maybe Miyako has some bandages? Don't the bruises hurt, Katsu? Oh, Katsu, how ghastly! What happened? Are you sure you're okay?..." Ai mumbled and bustled around Katsu, poking and brushing his various cuts and bruises, milling about, spewing garbage out of her mouth as she talked animatedly, examining every inch of her 'boyfriend'.

Katsu blinked, suddenly aware of the rather surreal situation he was faced with. He looked around; there was the fully grown, terrifying man who had broken into his house and beaten him silly who was now laying still on the floor. Dark; the mysterious emotional wreck who'd he'd shared a kiss with before hand. Riku and Satoshi; the people who were somehow connected to Dark, though they seemed slightly more in control than Dark, though their superior, silent air was certainly daunting. And then there was his Mother; Miyako, who had walked in on him with Dark, burst into hysterical sobs, resorted to weeping as her only outlet of stress and was now sobbing on the floor of his bedroom. There was also Ai; who was becoming increasingly annoying by the second, her slender hands ruffling his hair and brushing over his smarting cuts and aching bruises. And there was the whole fiasco around this strange and unknown 'Daisuke', who he had been accused of looking like, and even _being_ the mysterious boy who Dark claimed he loved…

In short; he had no idea what was going on.

A few days ago, he'd been quite content with holding hands with Ai, peacefully oblivious to all the events surrounding Dark, Riku and Satoshi.

"Katsu!" Ai raised her voice, "What are you doing? You keep zoning out!" She exclaimed, her hands fumbling around on one particularly painful cut on his right cheek.

Katsu suddenly become uncomfortably aware of all the pain and aches on his body. He jerked away from Ai's hands, putting his own hand to his cheek, his brow furrowed slightly in discomfort.

Ai paused, frowning.

Dark stared at his shoes, his purple hair falling softly over his troubled eyes, feeling horribly awkward around Katsu and Ai.

"Maybe we should try phoning the police?" Riku asked quietly from the stairs, staring at the motionless body on the floor.

Dark looked up. He'd almost forgotten about Riku and Satoshi. "Yeah…"

Ai glared at Riku, "With what? A carrot?" She said sarcastically, "All the phones are dead, remember?"

Satoshi's blue eyes hardened, looking at Ai, "You were all for contacting the police a few moments ago."

"Well…" Ai trailed off, unable to think up a suitable comeback for the blue haired teenager.

Satoshi took his gaze off Ai, the Risa-look-alike, and surveyed the hallway in which they were standing in, "I suggest we go see if Miyako has… recovered." He stated quietly, "Otherwise I fear we're never going to move from this spot."

Ai cleared her throat, "Well, we don't need _your_ suggestions, Bluebird." She said cynically.

Satoshi paused, a smirk playing across his thin lips in spite of the situation, "… 'Bluebird'?" He repeated, fingering his ice blue hair absent mindedly.

Ai looked away, her nose in the air, folding her arms childishly. She turned to Katsu, completely ignoring Dark, Riku and Satoshi, "What should we do?" She demanded.

"Satoshi's already answered that question." Katsu said simply.

"Fine!" Ai nodded, slightly miffed.

Dark nodded, and moved towards the stairs, closely followed by the rest of the exhausted teenagers.

Miyako was still sobbing on the floor, hopelessly weeping and wailing in vein.

Katsu bent down next to her shaking frame, "Mum?" He asked gently.

Miyako didn't seem to hear him, she only continued her endless stream of sobs.

Katsu swallowed, biting his lip in anxiety. "Mum?" He gently shook his Mother's shoulder.

Still no reply.

"Mum?" Katsu repeated, slightly more desperately, shaking her shoulder more vigorously, "Mum!" He yelled, his heart pounding in his chest.

"N-No! Don't!" Miyako sobbed, clearly unable to recognize any of them, or even acknowledge their worried presence, "Don't come a-a-any closer! G-G-Get away! Get away from t-t-the window!"

"Mum! Listen to me!" Katsu yelled again, his yells becoming hysterical and desperate.

Miyako stopped sobbing for an instant, looking into her son's eyes for a second. Silence.

"Mum?"

"Ms Miyako?" Ai asked cautiously, but was hushed immediately by glares from Dark, Riku and Satoshi.

Miyako opened her mouth to speak, as if to warn Katsu, but her words were only chocked sobs. The woman clasped Katsu's shoulder with one of her shaking hands. "He's here, isn't he?" She whispered, her bloodshot eyes filled with fear, "He's here!" She yelled, "D-Don't look into his e-eyes… He's by the window, isn't he? You're all on his side, aren't you? You're all trying to kill me! You are!" She wailed, shaking Katsu's shoulder violently, teeth clenched, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Mum! Stop!" Katsu moaned in sorrow.

"NO! Don't come any CLOSER!"

"Ms Miyako! Stop! You're hurting him!" Ai wailed.

Katsu closed his eyes, his mind utterly blank. _This isn't happening, it's madness, utter and complete madness… Can't be happening, no, it's not… _He kept half expecting to wake up.

Then suddenly, he felt his Mother's cold grasp being torn off his shoulders. He pried open his amber eyes and saw the towering frame of Dark. Katsu suddenly felt the uncomfortable flutter of his heart.

-

_**I need to stay here…** The boy sniffed, **I want to be here with you.**_

_How wonderful would it be to just stay here in this beautiful place, to pretend there was no worries, to talk freely? Beyond wonderful. _

_Over flowing emotions, heart breaking sorrow. _

_Then the redhead broke into tears._

_Hearing the boy's cries of fear and sorrow made the taller teenager feel completely worthless. Worthless and helpless. Worthless. Helpless… and… sad. _

_He felt tears well up inside his own eyes and spill over his face. He crumpled heavily onto the ground, feeling his limbs become numb. All he could do was cry. _

_The purple haired boy uttered a familiar name, then "Don't die…" _

**_I can't help it… It's not like a want to leave you or any one else… But I can't change it…_**

"_We could try!"_

_**We could, but we won't… I… just want to say thank you for being a friend…**_

"_I sh-should be thanking you…" The taller boy sobbed, unable to stop the flow of tears. It felt like he really was saying goodbye. There was so much he wanted to say, but the tears wouldn't let him. _

_**Thank you…**_

-

Katsu looked up, his heart pounding in his chest, mouth open slightly in surprise, staring openly at Dark.

-

_**Are you okay?.! What's wrong?**_

"_Thank you…" The redhead said softly, his voice content and relaxed, a slight trace of fear hidden beneath the happiness. _

_**Thank you? For what? **_

"_Fo…For making it… stop…"_

_**B-But I didn't! I don't – **_

_The boy took no notice of the meaningless confession, the darkness seemed to take it's icy grip on his unstable heart, putting a stop to any rational thoughts. All he couldn't think of was how happy he was. _

_The redhead lay in the hospital ward, life slowly leaving him, or was he leaving life? His head pulsed with unanswerable questions; was he really about to… die? What happens after you leave here? Would he even leave here at all? Will any one else be there, to greet him? Or would he be alone? And what about the people he was leaving? Would they be happy, sad, relieved, resourceful? Tears seeped out of his closed eyes. _

_**What's wrong?.! **_

"_Bye…" The questions didn't seem to matter any more. _

_Realization dawned on the ignorant teenager, his purple hair swaying in the tornado of questions pulsing in the redhead's mind, **No! Don't… don't leave here, not yet… please don't leave**… **don't leave me…**_

_He smiled, dried blood cracking around his mouth. He didn't want to leave yet, no, not now… _

_**Daisuke?**_

"_I'm here…" _

-

Katsu took in a short intake of breath, gasping. The air around him suddenly seemed thin and stuffy, his breathing descended into short, hoarse gasps and pants for oxygen, hyper ventilating.

Dreams, visions, flashbacks, memories – what ever they were – he was sure he'd heard the name 'Daisuke'.

Far from answering any questions, this aroused more and more questions…

'_Daisuke_'…

Katsu coughed and spluttered, as his surroundings seemed to blur into one, light-headed and confused, Katsu tried to focus. No use. This whole situation was more information and adventure than he could take… it seemed impossible… unimaginable… painful to think…

-

_- The girl walked merrily onto the road, her hair blowing in the light breeze, speaking meaningless, comfortable words, and then the car hit her, breaking all sense of happiness into a thousand shards of painful, blood stained glass. Feet pounded on the broken glass of the shattered car window. Desperation, fear, confusion. Sorrow. -_

_- The confused, bitter silence was broken only by the words of the purple haired teenager inside the boy's head; **… Do you know what 'Ai' means in English? **After a subtle shake of the head from the boy, the other said softly, **It means… Love… **- _

_- Blood. Blood every where. Unimaginable pain flooded through him as he turned round, feeling the burning heat of the agony on his back… A blonde angel was behind him, clutching a heavy sword, grinning mechanically, laughing insanely. The sword was embedded in his back… This couldn't be happening… - _

_- **Just… Just so you know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I love you. **– _

_-_

Images and broken fragments of pictures and events flashed through Katsu's troubled mind, they were almost like dreams. But Katsu knew that they couldn't be… could they? He didn't want to think about that now, he just wanted to let go of every thing… let go... Didn't want to think… didn't want to know what was going on… wanted to stop everything… even if it was just for a second.  
Katsu's eyes slid closed as he descended into a shaky, light sleep.

Dark froze for the briefest of seconds, turning to face Satoshi as the limp body of Katsu fell to the floor.

Miyako, after being prized off her son by Dark, had now returned to sobbing on the floor, muttering the random word every so often.

And then it suddenly hit Dark. They were alone. Alone. _Alone… _Miyako was hysterical, sobbing into her hands and unable to recognize even her own son, and there was a cold, _evil_ man lying unconscious on the floor downstairs. It was just them… Just Dark, Satoshi, Riku, Ai and Katsu… once he woke up.

"What's wrong with Katsu?.!" Ai shrieked, scurrying around Dark so she could kneel down next to Katsu's limp body, "What's wrong?.!"

Riku opened her mouth, staring at the form of her deceased sister. The words stuck in the back of her throat. They tasted foul and bitter.

Satoshi was slightly more stable, "… Ai, there's a man lying on the floor who has beaten Katsu nearly to the point of needing hospitalization, his Mother is currently on the floor crying, after not recognizing him, then hurting him…" Satoshi commented, summing things up, then, after Ai's glare of confusion, Satoshi added in exasperation, "I think it's the shock."

"Well no one cares what _you_ think, you can just leave, for all I care! You've done nothing but sit here and bring that man to Katsu's house!" Ai sniffed grumpily, turning back to Katsu and looking at him impatiently, ignoring the weeping Miyako.

"That man came here of his own accord… I've never seen him before, and I never want to repeat the experience. We have nothing to do with him." Satoshi corrected Ai coldly.

"Sure you don't…" Ai mumbled sarcastically, looking at the sleeping Katsu in over-dramatized concern.

Dark shook his head, turning away from Ai and turning his attention to Satoshi and Riku, "W…What do we do now…?"

"… We…" Satoshi paused, unable to think of a simple, easy action that would get them out of this mess, "We get a phone and call the police."

"Original…" Ai muttered, stroking Katsu's long, fiery hair.

"Well what do you suggest?" Satoshi asked bitterly, his annoyance for Ai growing with every sarcastic, selfish comment she whined.

Ai ignored the blue haired boy and continued stroking Katsu's hair romantically.

Dark looked at Miyako reluctantly. It scared him to see her crying. "We should get her to a hospital… or some thing."

Satoshi nodded, and looked down at his shoes uncomfortably, "… Katsu doesn't need the hospital, I don't think. He'll be fine once he comes round…" He mumbled more to himself rather than to the other people, he was merely analyzing the situation out loud.

"Oh yeah?" Ai glared maliciously at Satoshi, "You have no idea what Katsu's like. What do _you_ know, any way?" She said protectively.

"A fair amount." Satoshi muttered, "After making a medical course in college…" He trailed off, not wanting to talk to Ai any longer in fear of exploding in agitation. Ai's little bratty comments were certainly starting to get to him.

"College? Ha!"

Riku glared at Ai, "Where as we might not know Katsu, you certainly don't know _us_, so stop being so bratty, Risa, and just try to help."

"I thought my name was _Ai_," Ai said slowly, with the mocking tone of a teacher talking to a particularly slow student.

Riku turned away, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Dark sighed in frustration, how immature could one girl get? Ai was doing anything_ but_ helping the situation. "Instead of annoying everyone, why don't we try to do _something,_ before the situation becomes any worse than it already is?"

"Fine! But I don't see you helping!" Ai said moodily, opening her mouth to bicker more.

Katsu's eyes fluttered open, his vision blurred and unfocused, his mind a chaotic mess of half formed thoughts and the strange clips of what seemed like… 'memories'… He couldn't make any sense, and for a second, he didn't know where he was, what he was doing or even who he was… then, his vision cleared, his breathing became steady and even, he sat up, looking around, and suddenly; things seemed to click.

Though there were still too many questions for things to make any sort of logical sense. He couldn't get over how absurd and surreal this whole situation was. It was almost like he was watching it from afar, and that he was somehow disconnected and distant…

"Katsu?" Ai yelled, making Katsu's ears throb.

"Yeah, hi, sorry," Katsu mumbled, avoiding everyone's eye contact.

Surreal, far away, distant, disconnected…

"Katsu?" Dark asked, concern ringing in his voice.

**_- Just… Just so you know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I love you. _**–

Katsu stared blankly at Dark, his mind sluggishly connecting the dots, adding one and two…

And it finally clicked… who the people in his 'dreams' looked like… Who they sounded like…

No, they couldn't be…

Could they?

Wait – why was Katsu getting so worked up about this? It was no big deal, just a few day dreams and a few worries, maybe they were the outcome of some strange subconscious thoughts? They could be daydreams, fantasies, anything… why did they have to mean anything?

Because they're terrifying, they'd worrying, they'd scary…

Katsu sighed, putting a temporary end to his inner mental conflict and set his mind to the events at hand, rather than the ones occurring in his head.

"Are you alright?" Dark questioned awkwardly, his heart race rather high for someone just standing up.

Katsu nodded slowly.

"Fantastic!" Ai grinned, grabbing Katsu's hand and holding it in hers.

Katsu sighed uncomfortably, staring at his crying Mother. Seeing her break down really put things into perspective.

"Shall we get going now?" Satoshi coughed, ignoring Ai and addressing Dark more than anyone else.

Dark nodded, "S…should we… carry her or should we try and get hold of a phone?"

Katsu spoke before anyone else could, "Lets carry her. We need to get out of here."

Their minds all returned to the blue eyed man sprawled across the floor downstairs.

Katsu sighed, "We need to get out of here…" He repeated again, slightly quieter than before.

As the redhead looked up at Dark, the clip flashed to the front of his mind…

_** - Just… Just so you know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I love you. – **_

- - - - -xXx - - - The - - - - End- - - - - Of- - - - - Chapter - - - - 36 - - - - - xXx - - - -

Hello! Thank you for reading: )

Yay, two updates in three days! That's not bad! Yay : D

And sorry it went on so long, and dragged out… I'm making a vow to make it move faster next time… Also get back to answering the questions rather than focusing on anything else.

Gah, now I'm thinking about my writing style, Cheeky doggie, I get really confused… . Heh, and when I was quoting and editing from my earlier chapters, I was thinking, 'wow, that was so darn cliché! Argh! Where the hell did this come from?.!' I guess my writing style has changed… For better, rather than worse, I hope XD

Hope you enjoyed my insane ramblings, see you in the next chapter!

Love you, THANK YOU FOR READING –hugs- please leave a review on your way out : )


End file.
